The Flawless Plan
by RWandHG
Summary: Fred and George have developed a new potion, and joint with an idea contributed by Ginny, it is a flawless plan to get Ron and Hermione together.
1. The Plan

**Author's Note:** The story starts at the end of Ron and Hermione's fifth year, in may to be exact. And although I try to stay true to the books or more specific the characters, is this obviously an AU story.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Flawless Plan<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Plan<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't think we should do this," Harry said appalled.<p>

He, Fred, George and Ginny were sitting in the common room in the best chairs by the fire. Fred and George had just presented Harry one of their new developed products along with a brilliant idea contributed by Ginny. The problem was; Harry wasn't convinced it would work and therefore terrified of the outcome.

"But Harry, it's a flawless plan. Ron and Hermione swallow the potion, they'll start snogging and when the effect wears off, they realise that they belong together," said George enthusiastically.

"But – "

"Really Harry, we're doing them a favour," Fred interjected. "According to you, those two are just too stupid to figure it out for themselves. So we'll help them a little bit."

"I never said that, I just think they _might_ have feelings for each other, the way they act, but are to scared or oblivious to do something about it," corrected Harry indignantly.

"Although, I personally can't imagine anyone as intelligent as Hermione falling for a prat like Ron; it could at least be worth a try," Ginny tried to persuade him.

Harry frowned at her. "Still, I don't think we should interfere with their relationship, it's their business," he pointed out.

"You are the one, who always complains about their bickering, and now Fred and George found a way to probably end this." Ginny added vigorously. "You should be happy about it."

"Well, you don't know this. What if something goes wrong and they hate each other and us for the rest of their life?" That idea alone terrified Harry more than anything else.

"They won't, look Harry, George and I tested the potion ourselves. It's not working like a love potion, if that's what you're concerned about." Fred assured him. "It doesn't _create_ feelings, it just _increase_ them a bit."

"Yeah, there was this pretty girl, down the village I had a soft spot for," said George expounded somewhat dreamily. "After I swallowed the potion I was longing to ask her out. That's all. I didn't fall madly in love with her or something. I had complete control about my actions all the time."

"We think the potion will get Ron and Hermione just so far, that they don't want to keep their feelings to themselves anymore; and give them just enough confidence to finally tell each other," Fred explained. "Which means that if they aren't in love; or not ready to talk about it, nothing will happen, because it's still their own decision."

"You see Harry, there can't go anything wrong," Ginny smiled convincingly. "We'll simply give them a nudge in the right direction."

"But what if only one of them is ready to admit his or her feelings? Harry asked, thinking that Hermione might be more easily willing to do that and he was worried about Ron's reaction in such a case.

George shrugged. "Assuming they both have feelings for the other of course; it should be enough if only one of them makes the first move. I guess the other one would follow suit shortly after, with a little push from the potion that is."

Seeing that they were rather loosing Harry instead of convincing him, Ginny quickly came up with another idea. "If anything does go wrong, we just tell them we slipped them, or depending on the situation, just one of them, a love potion. Accidentally of course! That way they probably would be mad with us for a while, but at least there might still be a chance that Ron and Hermione wouldn't be angry with each other."

Harry contemplated the idea for a moment. Fred's reassurance and Ginny's idea helped a bit to calm him down, but it won't let the uneasy feeling go completely.

"Well, I still don't like the idea and I'm not going to help you in any way, but maybe it could be a chance for them," he reluctantly gave in.

"Great, we'll do it tonight on the party then." Fred exclaimed in delight. "Now we just have to come up with a plan, how to slip them the potion."

"We could spike some butterbeer" George suggested. The others agreed and they began to talk about the best way to make them drink it.

Only Harry didn't join in the planning, he was still pondering if it was the right thing to do. What if something went wrong nevertheless; and he of all people let it happen?

But on the other side, Ron and Hermione's bickering had become so annoying lately, something had to happen soon, or their friendship was in danger to break apart anyway.

With that and similar thoughts, Harry tried to appease himself, but unfortunately, he didn't succeed completely.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Are you interested in more or not?<strong>


	2. The Potion

**Wow, I can't believe the great respond from all of you , so I decided to reward you with a fast update :-) Thanks so much for all your reviews and hopefully I'm not going to disappoint you! **

* * *

><p><strong>2. The Potion<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione had stayed in the Library as long as possible. Lee Jordan had announced an end – of – the – week – party in the common room tonight and Hermione was not very keen to take part in it. But now it was eight o'clock and Madame Pince threw her out.<p>

She was on her way to the Gryffindor Tower, deep in thoughts, when she bumped into Ron.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you would be at the party," Hermione asked him astonished.

"Detention," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh, right, I forgot"

Ron had had a little encounter with Draco Malfoy in the morning. Unfortunately, Snape had witnessed the scene and gave Ron detention.

"So, why aren't you at the party then? You hopefully weren't in detention either, were you?" Ron teased when they continued to go toward the common room.

"Nooo, I've been in the library to work on my History of Magic essay. I think that's a better way to spend a Friday evening than to go at stupid parties," Hermione said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Ron looked at her incredulously. "You work to much Hermione," he stated matter-of-factly shaking his head.

At last they had reached the portrait hole and climbed through it.

"Ron, Hermione there you are. Come on then, have a butterbeer," Fred yelled while rushing up to them, two butterbeers clutched in his hands.

"No thanks Fred," Hermione denied, "I think I'm going to bed."

"What? It's just eight o'clock you can't go to bed now." Fred said startled.

"Yes I can. It's been a long day and I'm tired." Hermione argued. "Besides I plan to get up early tomorrow morning to start at my ancient runes translation which is due next week."

George, who had joined them and had caught her last statement, starred at her flabbergasted, his mouth hanging open. "But –," he stammered, fearing their neat plan to perish.

"C'mon Hermione, just one butterbeer," Ron beseeched her. "Then you can go to bed, I promise." Hermione turned to Ron and made the mistake to look him directly in his pleading eyes.

"All right" Hermione sighed in defeat and accepted the offered bottle from Fred.

x

"Great" Ron smiled happily as he took his own bottle.

Hermione sipped her butterbeer, while she let her look wander around the common room. She caught sight of Harry and Ginny in the armchairs near the fire. Ginny waved her enthusiastically whereas Harry looked a bit glumly and nervous.

"Do you think something is wrong with Harry," Hermione asked Ron.

"Don't know," Ron muttered thickly, he had just taken a huge bite of a chocolate éclair. He swallowed and continued, "Maybe Ginny got onto his nerves."

Hermione doubted that, Harry made rather the impression to be sick than bothered, but she let go of the topic, for now.

"You want one?" Ron asked, offering her a chocolate éclair as well.

"No thank you, I'll just finish my butterbeer and be off to bed." Hermione declined.

Ron shrugged and crammed the éclair in his own mouth to join the other one. Hermione slightly disgusted by that sight, turned away to watch the crowed. She greeted Neville as he approached them. He obviously was on his way to the get some food as there already was a full bottle of butterbeer in his hand.

Slightly bored, Hermione took another sip; she could have been in her dormitory right now and go over her History of Magic essay once more, to make sure she didn't miss something. But no, she had to fall for Ron's pleading look as yet again and now she was stuck here until this stupid bottle was empty.

x

"Bloody hell! Watch out what your doing" Hermione heard Ron shout behind her and turned back around to have a look.

Someone had spilt butterbeer all over Ron; probably Neville, who was bright red and kept apologising to Ron. Between many other words Hermione could hear a muttered "Sorry" and "I tripped"

She didn't mean to but almost against her will, Hermione started to laugh at the sight of Ron dripping butterbeer all over the floor.

"Well, I'm glad I found a way to entertain you" Ron said a bit pink in the face out of embarrassment.

"Sorry, but you should have seen your face, it was hilarious." Hermione laughed while she started to wipe the liquid off of Ron's shirt with a napkin.

"Uh, Ron, I think you better should change that shirt, you smell like a pub," Hermione wrinkled her nose a bit revolted.

Ron blushed even more and muttered a sarcastic but feeble 'thanks' under his breath.

"Here hold this for a moment, please" Ron said and, without waiting for an answer, shoved his bottle into Hermione's hand. He took out his wand and pointed it at his soaked shirt.

As Ron used his wand to dry his shirt off, Hermione smiled at his miserable sight and took another gulp of her butterbeer. The spell worked so far that Ron's shirt was no longer wet but the smell still lingered in the air and the front was covered with an ugly stain.

After yet another sip of her butterbeer, Hermione started to feel a bit light-headed. Maybe she should have taken the offered chocolate éclair earlier after all.

Ron gave her a shy smile while he examined the damage done to his shirt, then sniffing it cautiously. "Hermione, do you know a spell to get rid of the odour?" he asked helplessly.

"I do, but I can't remember it" Hermione said giggly, handing Ron his butterbeer back.

Ron frowned at her. "Are you all right?" He asked concerned. "You're behaving somewhat strange all of a sudden."

"Well of course I'm alright. But it's a party, isn't it? You're supposed to have fun, aren't you? And personally I think you look and smell extremely funny at the moment," she sniggered.

Ron shook his head disbelievingly at her lame joke but smiled. "Cheers Hermione" and took a huge gulp of butterbeer.

x

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hermione felt the need to tell Ron that she liked him. Confused about that urgent notion Hermione tried to distract herself by taking another sip of her bottle. Fortunately it was now almost empty, so she didn't have to stay that much longer anymore.

"Ron, I have to talk to you about something," Hermione heard herself say before she could stop herself.

"Okay, what's the matter?" Ron asked nervously, sounding as if he wasn't sure whether he'd done something wrong or not.

"Not here, it's private," Hermione blushed, "Let's talk outside." Ron looked surprised, his eyes wide open.

"Fine!" he whispered hoarsely. Hermione took his hand and pulled him toward the portrait hole.

xxx

From across the room, Harry watched them disappear. He didn't know what was going on between them but he had an uneasy feeling about it. His conscience was bugging him the whole day already, but he had done his best to ignore it; and now, he realised suddenly, it was too late to act anyway. He crossed his fingers and hoped against hope for the best and that Ron and Hermione wouldn't hate him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now. Tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Saturday Morning

**So here is the next chapter! I'm not so sure I did a great job with the grammatic in this chapter, so be warned. Oh and thanks for all your reviews, they make my day!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3. Saturday Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry woke up on Saturday morning when Neville, Dean and Seamus nosily got dressed to go down for breakfast. He set up and looked over at Ron's bed.<p>

Ron wasn't there and the uneasy feeling came back. Maybe he was already in Great Hall, Harry speculated, but he doubted it. It was Saturday after all; Ron would certainly still be in bed if everything was alright.

With a heavy heart he got dressed too and followed the others down the staircase.

Harry's fears were confirmed shortly after. Just when he reached the common room, the portrait hole burst open and a crying Hermione stormed in. Harry immediately hurried over to her.

"Hermione what happened? Why are you crying?" He asked startled.

Hermione just shook her head and refused to answer, while more tears run down her cheeks. She tried to circle Harry und fly to the sanctuary of the girls' dormitory, but Harry got a hold on her and turned her around.

"Hermione what's wrong? Tell me," Harry pleaded. Hermione still didn't answer but she collapsed in Harry's arms and sobbed into his shoulder.

At this moment Fred, George and Ginny entered the room. Ginny immediately run over to them. "Hermione are you alright?" she asked concerned. Harry threw her an angry look and hissed. "Obviously she isn't."

They were starting to make a fuss; people on their way down to the Great Hall paused to a have a look at what was going on.

"Let's go to our dormitory," Harry suggested. "Neville, Dean and Seamus already went down for breakfast so it should be empty. We can talk there in privacy."

He gave the other three a glare that meant 'you better come along', and led the sobbing Hermione up the staircase, with Fred, George and Ginny in tow.

Hermione sat down on Harry's bed, with him beside her, one arm around her shoulders; and Fred, George and Ginny sat down opposite them on Ron's bed.

"So Hermione what's up then?" Harry asked gently, his insides squirming with anxiety.

"I don't even know how all this could have happen" sniffed Hermione, "When I woke up this morning, I ... I was in the Room of Requirement with Ron"

"So, did you snog then?" Fred asked eagerly.

Hermione glared at him appalled through bleary eyes.

"Shut up, Fred." Harry shot up angrily; then turning to Hermione once more he asked hopefully but at the same time worried. "Well, it's not that bad is it? Waking up in the same room as Ron I mean, at least I do that almost every morning and I'm fine with it"

Now Hermione glared at him and spat acidly, "but you don't wake up in the SAME BED, do you?"

"Oh, um"

Then she started crying again and Harry pulled her tighter to him "I'm sorry Hermione, that was a bad joke," he murmured.

After a few moments Hermione whispered through sobs "We slept together, and I have no idea why …, I mean I like Ron, I really do, but sleeping with him …that's not me. I just don't understand what was happening with me yesterday, I … I felt different, but … I couldn't have been drunk, could I? I mean … I had only one butterbeer and I don't think I even finished it, … but suddenly …, I couldn't think straight anymore, it was like something was dragging me on to act. It seemed to be the right thing to do back then, so …, so I did it."

During her entire speech, Harry felt worse with every spoken word. 'What had they done?' He couldn't look at Hermione, so he turned to the other three instead, seeing the same shock and guilt he felt reflected on their faces. They truly hadn't expected that.

"It's so embarrassing, Harry. How can I ever face him again?" Hermione asked panicky. "I kind of BEGGED him to sleep with me. He must think I was really desperate."

Harry swallowed hard. He felt awfully guilty now. He knew it hadn't been right to give them the potion; he had been so sure something bad would go wrong, but he had let it happen anyway.

He gave the other three an accusing glare, meaning 'See, I told you something like that would happen', while Hermione cried on his shoulder. Ginny, Fred and George squirmed uncomfortably under his glare, which unfortunately, didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"What is it?" she asked hoarsely through her tears.

"Em, Hermione…the thing is…" Harry started, looking for help of the other three.

"What?" Hermione urged on suspiciously.

"We kind of …" George tried.

"What have you done?" she squeaked shrilly.

"…slipped you a potion" Fred finished quietly, avoiding to look into Hermione's eyes.

For a moment she looked at them confused then realisation hit her. "What potion? How? Why?"

There was nothing for it. So they told her the entire story of what they had done.

"And you let them do this to us?" Hermione rounded upon Harry. "What kind of friend are you?"

"I haven't done anything. I told them it was a bad idea, Hermione." He tried to defend himself, although knowing he was as guilty as the others.

"But you didn't stop them, that's just as bad" Hermione cried viciously and Harry fell silent.

"What gave you the right to do that to us?" Hermione asked gutted after a while.

"You see Hermione, the potion should just help you a bit to pluck up the courage to sort out your relationship, but it was designed to leave you with complete control about your actions" Fred tried to explain themselves.

Hermione gaped at him for a moment then shrieked. "Do you really think I would have slept with your brother if I had had control about my actions?"

xxx

Hermione didn't go down for the meals that day; she was afraid of coming face to face with Ron, which she couldn't deal with at the moment, so she hid away in the girl's dormitory the whole day.

When she first had woken up this morning, she had thought she was still sleeping, while having the most wonderful dream imaginable: Waking up in Ron's arms. But then the truth had hit her.

Hermione couldn't remember everything that happened last night; most of it was kind of blurred.

All that came to mind was that she had dragged Ron strait to the Room of Requirement, where she almost instantly had jumped at him and kissed him fiercely. She even recalled to have been rather impatient with him as he hadn't responded fast enough for her liking.

And all of a sudden there had been a bed, probably courtesy from the room, and then …, Hermione blushed furiously just by thinking about what had happened next.

x

Ron probably hated her now, after all, it was her fault, she just should have insisted on going to bed. Well not her fault alone, of course, but at least she should have known better than taking anything from Fred or George.

It was so embarrassing; how on earth could she face Ron ever again, after what had happened? Of course, according to Harry, Fred, George and Ginny, Ron had been under the same influence of the potion and was probably equally embarrassed. Or rather disgusted, she thought horrified. At least she was in love with him, but he clearly wasn't in love with her.

As Hermione tried to picture the same situation with her and Harry instead of Ron, she had an inkling, how Ron must be feeling right now.

Hermione liked Harry a lot, but entirely as a friend. And even the thought alone of sleeping with Harry wasn't an option for her. She shuttered, Ron surely must be feeling the same way about her. Maybe it was even worse, after all, she was just an ugly, annoying know-it-all and bookworm with a mass of bushy hair.

x

That's way Hermione waited until past midnight to sneak off to the kitchen. Unfortunately, there was another person in Hogwarts, who had been desperate for a late dinner.

Just as Hermione reached the portrait hole, it opened to reveal the only person she didn't want to see, Ron. Immediately Hermione turned a bright scarlet out of embarrassment and humiliation and avoided any eye contact with him. But out of the corner of her eyes she reckoned to notice the death glare on Ron's face, mixed with utterly disgust toward her. Neither said a word. For a moment both of them seemed to have lost the capability to move entirely, just to suddenly storm off at the same time to their respective dormitory's.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :-) <strong>

**I'm not so sure when I'm going to update next, because there are still a few gaps in the next chapter, waiting to be filled.**


	4. It's getting worse

**Sorry for the delay, but therefore the chapter is much longer to make up for it. **

* * *

><p><strong>4. It's getting worse<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry hadn't seen Ron or Hermione the whole weekend. Hermione of course, was hiding in the girl's dormitory, pretending to be sick, and he couldn't go up there. But he had no idea where Ron had disappeared to. He never seemed to be in the dormitory, although Harry could tell that at some point, someone had slept in Ron's bed every night.<p>

He tried to stay awake, so he could talk to Ron, but he never managed it. Ron seemed to creep into bed long after everyone else was asleep and was already gone before they woke up the next morning. He didn't come to the meals either, which worried Harry a lot.

When he asked Neville, Seamus and Dean if they had seen Ron lately, they said they hadn't.

So, the next time Harry saw Ron and Hermione again was on Monday morning in Transfiguration.

Both looked like hell, like they hadn't slept very much. Hermione's eyes were bloodshot, indicating that she had cried a lot lately, while Ron's face was set, almost mask-like, which made it impossible to read it.

Both of them ignored each others presence as well as Harry's. Ron didn't take his usual seat next to Harry, but seated himself in the first row, which gave him the benefit of neither having Harry nor Hermione in range of his vision.

Hermione however sat in her usual spot. But that left an ugly void between her and Harry which was otherwise occupied by Ron, and made it clear, not only to Harry but for everyone else, that something was wrong within the trio.

While Ron did everything to avoid eye contact, Hermione spent the whole class watching him. All the while she furtively brushed tears out of the corner of her eyes. This was probably the first time ever, that she didn't hear a word of what McGonagoll told them.

At the end of the class Ron dashed out at top speed, while Hermione seemed to linger behind as long as possible.

xxx

Harry had never thought he would miss Ron and Hermione's bickering so much. For about three weeks now neither Ron nor Hermione were on speaking terms with him let alone with each other.

Harry had of course tried to corner both of them, but with no success. Hermione always blocked him up every time she saw him heading towards her. She instantly gathered up all her things and left the room.

Not that it happened often that he saw her at all; Harry assumed she was taking refuge in the Library most of the time, it was her sanctuary after all and Harry wanted to keep it that way, so he wasn't going to disturb her there.

Every time he faced Ron though, he received one of the darkest death glares he had ever seen, somehow challenging him to come nearer; and for the first time Harry was sure he might get a punch if he actually dared to do this. So he stayed away from Ron.

Fred and George had tried to explain to Ron about the potion and that it was their fault, but apparently it hadn't made any difference. Ron treated them all with the same mixture of disregard, condemnation and loathing.

So they all went their separate ways. They even had kind of established a time schedule for the meals. Hermione usually ate first, or more picked at her food really; followed by Harry and the majority of Hogwarts students, and Ron was last, if he ate at all. Harry wasn't sure about that, he suspected that Ron sometimes rather sneaked food from the kitchen than eating in the Great Hall.

Harry didn't speak much with Ginny, Fred and George either, he knew it was his fault too, but he couldn't stop blame them for talking him into it. He wished he had a Time Tuner and could change the past.

x

There were only two weeks to go until the end of term and beginning of the summer holidays. And it wasn't very likely that they all would ever be friends again. Harry sat on the windowsill and watched the sunlit grounds when someone approached him.

"Harry, can I talk to you, please?" Harry heard Hermione's soft voice behind him. Surprised he turned around and came face to face with a distraught looking Hermione.

"Of course you can" Harry said delighted and followed Hermione to the corner of the common room, so they couldn't be overheard.

"So …, am I forgiven then?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well …, no, not really yet, but I've got to talk to someone and you are the only person I can do that to." Hermione said downcast.

"Oh okay," Harry nodded sadly. "So what do you want to talk about then?"

At first Hermione didn't say anything at all, but suddenly she broke down completely and flunk herself in Harry's arms and sobbed, "Oh Harry it's terrible. How could this happen to me?"

Harry was horribly reminded of the Saturday morning about six weeks ago and was frightened of whatever has happened now. For a few minutes all he could do was holding her tightly, and stroking through her hair, attempting to calm her down. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"I … I think …," Hermione stammered through tears. "I think I'm pregnant, Harry"

"What? From Ron?" Harry was totally shocked by the news. He had never expected that.

Hermione glared at him with bloodshot eyes. "Of course from Ron, or do you think I'm sleeping around the place?"

"Em, … no, of course not, … I'm sorry, Hermione. … I'm just a bit shocked." Harry stammered. Hermione only huffed at that.

"What do I do now?" she asked miserably, tears running down her cheeks. Harry couldn't answer that, not only was he still in shock about her disclosure, but he honestly had now idea what could be done in her situation.

"Have you told Ron yet?" he asked cautiously, although he already knew the answer to _that _question.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I haven't" she said indignantly. "We're not talking remember?"

Of course he remembered; how couldn't he? "So …, are you going to have the baby?"

Hermione looked at him terrified, probably just realising what really was happening right now then said shaking her head in denial. "I don't know, I honestly don't know."

xxx

"Hermione, have you seen Madam Pomfrey yet?" Harry asked forcibly but also concerned two days later.

"Eh … no, I haven't" Hermione admitted reluctantly.

Harry looked at her sternly. "Well, I don't know much about those things, but I really think you should go; to see if everything is alright."

"I can't Harry." Hermione said aghast. "What if they expel me? I did a thorough search in the library and I found _nothing_ about that matter. No information whatsoever! It's almost like no one else had ever been in my situation before. And I don't understand how that can be, with all these teenagers around."

Harry listened to her rant; he knew it and she knew it as well, Hermione was avoiding the inevitable. How ironic, Harry thought, normally Hermione was the voice of reason, but by some evil twist, he had to play that part now.

"You have to go, Hermione. You can't deal with this alone." Harry urged her.

Hermione looked forlorn at him. "I know, it's just, it's going to be real then."

xxx

After a bit more persuading from Harry, Hermione found herself in the Hospital Wing.

"Oh hello my dear, what can I do for you?" Madame Pomfrey asked, bustling towards her.

Hermione nervously inhaled deeply. "Well, it's a delicate matter," she said and looked around. The Hospital Wing seemed to be empty.

Madam Pomfrey nodded encouragingly and Hermione went on. "I think I might be pregnant." she whispered hoarsely.

If Madame Pomfrey was surprised or even shocked about the news, she didn't show it. "Then let's have a look, shall we?" she said friendly.

She led Hermione towards one of the beds, drew the curtains around it and began to examine her. After a while she said. "You're right, you're pregnant. Six weeks along I guess?" she asked and looked expectantly at Hermione, who nodded. Madam Pomfrey acknowledged this and scribbled something on a parchment.

"May I ask who the father is?" Madam Pomfrey asked gently.

"Ronald Weasley" Hermione said and Madam Pomfrey wrote it down on her parchment as well.

"Alright, that's it for today, I'd like you to come back next week for another check-up and maybe you can bring the father along, so we can talk about the next steps." Madam Pomfrey instructed her. "I'm afraid your head of house and the headmaster have to be informed about your pregnancy."

Hermione nodded gloomily. There was no chance whatsoever that she was bringing along Ron next week and telling McGonagall and Dumbledore wasn't a good thing either.

"Would you like me to talk to your head of house?" Madam Pomfrey asked sympathetically.

"No, I'll do it," Hermione said firmly, and hopped from the bed "It's my problem, so I have to do it."

Madam Pomfrey smiled at her and opened the curtains. Hermione turned to leave but instantly stopped in her tracks as she came face to face with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione stared at her in horror, while a nasty, knowing smile appeared on Pansy's face.

xxx

Harry accompanied Hermione to McGonagall's office a bit later that day.

"She is going to tell everyone." She whispered agitated, the encounter with Pansy Parkinson still on her mind. "In no time the whole school will know about this."

"Including Ron," Harry said forlorn, and he was sure a guilty expression crossed Hermione's face briefly. "You should have told him yourself," Harry hissed. "Maybe there is still time to do it."

"And how should I have done that?" Hermione hissed back. "Should I have yelled across the Common Room that he knocked me up?"

Harry threw her an annoyed look. "No of course not, but anything would have been better than hearing it through gossip."

Hermione only huffed but couldn't say anything else, as they had reached their goal. Hermione sighed, squared her shoulders and knocked on Professor McGonagall's door. A few seconds later the door opened and Harry and Hermione went inside.

x

McGonagall stared at her as if she had three heads. "I beg your pardon," she finally said.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione repeated.

"But that is impossible," McGonagall said scandalised looking from Hermione to Harry and back again, thinking they were pulling her leg.

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Hogwarts is under a lot of spells, Miss Granger as you should know, not only is the girl's dormitory out of order for boys but there is also a spell that prevents girls from getting pregnant, if necessary." She explained aghast.

'So that's why I couldn't find anything about it.' Hermione thought, but aloud she said. "Well, I am, you can ask Madam Pomfrey for confirmation, if you don't believe me."

Professor McGonagall regarded her for a moment until she came to the conclusion that Hermione really was telling the truth then rounded on Harry. "Are you the father?" she asked sternly, piercing Harry with her stare.

Harry looked at her thunderstruck. "No" he gasped out quickly and a bit too forceful.

"Then who else is responsible for this situation?" McGonagall demanded to know.

Harry and Hermione quickly glanced at each other then, they both had agreed not to tell the whole story; at least not yet. Hermione whispered, more to the floor than McGonagall, "Ron"

"I see." Professor McGonagall surveyed her. "I have to say, I'm very disappointed in both of you Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "you two are Gryffindor prefects after all, you should set an example for the younger students. Miss Granger you of all people should have known better than let something like that happen."

Hermione blushed scarlet of shame and fixed her gaze more firmly onto the floor.

McGonagall sighed, "I have to report this to the headmaster; and a teacher's meeting will probably be in order too. I expect I can trust you to inform your parents about this new … development by yourself?"

Hermione chanced a short look at her and nodded.

"Alright, that's all for now. Go up to your Common Room then" McGonagall dismissed them sternly and Harry and Hermione quickly left the room.

xxx

The news was around the school in top speed. By dinner time there was no one who didn't know, that Hermione Granger, the model student, was pregnant. And apparently Ronald Weasley was the father.

Hermione hadn't expected anything else; after all it had been Pansy Parkinson who had overheard her. She avoided going down for dinner once again. It was bad enough to endure the stares and whispers of her fellow Gryffindors, she wasn't keen for the confrontation and taunting of the whole school yet. Fortunately the summer holidays were around the corner, so she might be able to evade that fate until September, if she wasn't expelled of course.

"Have you seen Ron?" she asked Harry warily. He had brought her some chicken legs and some treacle tart, so she won't starve.

"No," he said promptly, "I never see him of late, to be honest."

Hermione nodded and gnawed on her chicken leg as portrait door opened and Ginny, followed by Fred and George, hurried in.

"Oh, Hermione, we're so sorry, we really didn't mean THAT to happen." Ginny said at once.

"That's right" Fred said in a grave tone. "We wouldn't have used the potion if we had known something like that would happen." Hermione glared at them.

"If you need any help," George added guiltily, "just tell us, okay?"

At first Hermione wanted to brush them off as usual, but foremost the earnest expressions on Fred and George faces made her to listen to them. She could see they were really sorry for what had happened. Although that didn't mean they were forgiven yet, Hermione at least lost some of her anger towards them.

x

Suddenly the portrait hole burst open again and a murderous looking Ron stormed in and headed strait for the boy's dormitory without even acknowledging them.

"Ron wait," Harry called out and ignored Hermione's attempt to hold him back as he hastened to block Ron's path.

"Get out of my way Harry" Ron said menacing, trying to push Harry away.

"Ron, you have to talk with Hermione, this is about your child as well" Harry tried to reason with him.

"Oh yeah?" he yelled, his eyes blazing. "And how do I know that it really is _mine_?"

He pointed his finger accusingly at Hermione and spat out. "It's not like she wanted to sleep with me in the first place, but she did anyway, so maybe she slept with some other guys as well, with or without potion. For all I know it could be yours, Harry."

"How dare you, Ronald!" Hermione screamed, shot out of her chair and rushed over to them.

Ron turned his anger on Hermione now. "Come on, Hermione tell us. With whom have you slept beside me? It can't be Krum, can it, cause he's in Bulgaria right now, so maybe MacLaggen, that idiot? Or yes …, probably Malfoy. That's it, isn't it? Why haven't I seen it before? The new dream couple, the Death Eater and the Mudblood."

That was enough to ensure Ron a powerful slap across the face from Hermione. For a moment they stared daggers at each other, both scarlet in the face. Then Ron abruptly shoved her out of his way and dashed off.

Hermione, angrily and hurt, brushed some tears from her cheeks and flew to her own dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Fantastic? Awful? - you can tell me in the reviews!<strong>

**I instantly hope that you don't mind the somewhat sterotyped idea of Hermione being pregnant, but I really wanted the worst case scenario for all of them.**

**As for Ron's behaviour, ... well :-) Bear in mind that he is my favourite character!**


	5. Summer Break

**Hey, you're still here! I guess that means you either like my story, or you're under the Imperius Curse. Both possibilities are fine with me, as long as you keep reading (and reviewing, I love reviews. Did I ever mention that?).**

**I know some of you were a bit surprised or even disappointed by the latest plot twist, sorry for that, but I guess I can't please everyone, so I just stick to my plotline and hope for the best.**

**Maybe I'm lucky and you like my story anyway (cross my fingers).  
><strong>

**With that said, have fun with chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Summer Break<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione was tensely sitting in one of the Hogwarts Express' compartments. Luckily Ron wasn't in the same compartment like her, Harry and Ginny. The latter two were talking about Quidditch, which left Hermione much too much time to think about her current situation.<p>

It was planned that she would spent the start of the holidays at the Burrow, because her parents were off to an important dentist conference in Spain for at least four weeks and the Weasleys had offered to take her in. Hermione had been so excited about spending some time at the Burrow, but now everything had changed.

How could she stay at the Burrow now, with all what has happened lately? How would Mrs Weasley react when she heard about the baby?

And what about Ron? Hermione dreaded the idea to spend the next month with him in the same house; that would be even worse than at Hogwarts, where she could avoid him most of the time.

First Hermione had been determined to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays to avoid that situation, but of course that wasn't possible during the summer break. Now all she had to do was finding a plausible explanation for Mrs Weasley, why she couldn't stay at the Burrow.

xxx

Never did the Hogwarts Express reach its goal faster than today. As soon as the train rolled into King's Cross station, everyone grabbed their things to leave, everyone but Hermione, who wasn't very keen to face Mrs Weasley yet.

"You're coming?" Harry asked, startling her out of her thoughts. She bit her lip, nodded and reluctantly got up.

"It's going to be ok, Hermione" Harry reassured her tentatively.

Hermione shot him a disbelieving look and Harry quickly continued. "Mrs Weasley might get angry at first," Hermione snorted at that understatement", but you'll see, if anyone knows what to do, it's her."

"I know, it's just …, I've never been on Mrs Weasley's bad side before and I never thought I ever would be."

"Actually, I don't think she'll blame you at all" Harry said thoughtfully. "Fred, George, Ginny and me on the other hand …, and she might kill Ron" he added as an after thought.

Hermione gave him a forced smile, picked up Crookshanks cage and left the train together with Harry.

x

Ron apparently had already gone through the barrier, when Harry and Hermione joined the Weasleys, as he was nowhere in sight.

"Oh there you are." Mrs Weasley beamed and pulled them both at once into a tight embrace, almost choking them in the process. After finally releasing them again Mrs Weasley let lose a bunch of question and comments, without giving them time to actually answer. "Did you have a good term? - You look tired my dear. - I can't believe how much you have grown Harry. - Did you do well in your exams? - What's the matter with Ron?"

At the last question, they all automatically looked toward the barrier, behind which Ron had disappeared. "Ah well," Mrs Weasley sighed and muttered something that sounded like. "Teenagers"

Then she turned back and beamed at them again. "Let's go home, shall we?"

x

It was now or never, Hermione had to tell her that she wasn't staying at Burrow. "Eh …, Mrs Weasley … em …,"

"Yes dear?" Mrs Weasley turned towards her.

"I … I'm not coming with you …, I'm really grateful that you invited me to stay at the Burrow, but I have to decline." Hermione started her carefully rehearsed speech.

But of course Mrs Weasley didn't want to hear anything about this. "Nonsense, of course you're staying with us, Hermione."

"But really Mrs Weasley," Hermione objected. "It's no big deal I'll manage to be on my own for a few weeks."

"I promised your mother to look after you and that's what I'm going to do." Mrs Weasley said definitively and therewith the matter closed. She gathered all her children and as-good-as children and they left the station.

xxx

It was dinnertime at the Burrow and everyone, except Ron, was sitting around the kitchen table.

"What is the matter with Ron?" Molly asked yet again, but this time she sounded worried rather than mystified; she hadn't ever seen Ron miss a meal before, not even when he was sick.

No one answered her, but silently continued to eat their meal. Molly looked suspiciously from on to another. Something was clearly wrong here.

Hermione languidly moved her food around the plate, without really eating anything. She also looked rather pale. Fred and George were strangely unsmiling. They quietly wolfed down their food, seemingly eager to finish the meal as fast as possible. Whereas Ginny uncomfortably wriggled about on her chair and Harry was throwing worried glances at Hermione from time to time. They all didn't speak and the only noises heard came from the cutlery on plates and shuffled feet.

x

"Hermione what's wrong with you?" Mrs Weasley asked concerned, after she couldn't stand the suspense anymore. "You look awfully pale. Are you sick?"

The kitchen went awfully quiet as they all petrified at once. Everyone avoided eye contact with anyone else and stared at the plate in front of them.

"No I'm not." Hermione mumbled finally.

"Are you sure?" Molly didn't believe her at all, by now she was sure that something was even awfully wrong.

"I'm sure Mrs Weasley…, it's just…," Hermione trailed off and tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"What is it dear?" Molly asked alarmed and went over to embrace her lovingly. Hermione let her do that, relished in the warm and soothing gesture.

x

After a while Hermione swallowed hard and whispered through tears into Molly's shoulder, "I'm pregnant"

"You're what?" Molly said confused, thinking she had misheard her and pushed Hermione gently away so she could have a good look at her.

"I'm pregnant" Hermione said again, a bit more loudly and cried even more.

To say Molly was shocked was an understatement; she would have never believed anything like that, especially of Hermione.

Then another realisation hit her. That must be the reason for Ron's strange behaviour. He was heartbroken.

It all fit, the lack of appetite, the hatefulness towards Hermione and the retreat to his room. Molly suspected for a while now that Ron had feelings for Hermione and she had hoped, no wished that Hermione reciprocated them. But obviously she didn't.

Seeing the distraught girl in front of her, made Molly bite back her lecture for the moment. Molly knew it wasn't really her place to do it anyway, but as she considered Hermione more like a daughter then a friend of her children, she also felt responsible for her and therefore the need to tell her off when necessary.

x

"Hermione, needless to say I'm very disappointed in you," Molly said eventually, after Hermione had calmed down a bit.

"It wasn't her fault" Harry blurted out, earning himself angry glares from Fred, George and Ginny.

"What do you mean" Molly asked bewildered.

"We …," Harry glanced shortly at the others. "… spiked Ron and Hermione's butterbeers with a kind of Love Potion."

"It wasn't a Love Potion, it …" Fred started to protest, but was cut off by his mother's outburst.

"YOU DID WHAT?" she roared. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT …?"

She continued screaming for at least half an hour. The occupants of the kitchen seemed to shrink under her blazing eyes and their ears ringed from the intensity of her voice.

After she was done, Molly breathed heavily, hoarse from screaming and utterly disgusted by her sons and daughter's actions. But then a peace of information she had missed before due to her anger came to mind.

"Did you say Ron?" Molly asked stunned "Are you saying Ron is the father?"

Hermione nodded and a new wave of tears found its way down her cheeks.

Strangely Molly felt immensely relieved all of a sudden. Of course she wasn't happy at all about her youngest son's early fatherhood, but she had dreaded the idea of someone else being the father of Hermione's child when Ron so obviously cared for her.

But then, what was the matter with Ron, if he wasn't heartbroken, Molly wondered. She would understand his anger towards his siblings and Harry, but Hermione…; it didn't make sense at all.

"Does Ron know about the pregnancy?" She asked anxiously, trying to find a plausible reason for his behaviour.

"Yes he knows and he behaved like a real asshole," Ginny flared up. "He denies to have anything to do with it, he accused Hermione to sleep around the place and he even called her a Mudblood."

"He did not!" Molly said aghast she couldn't believe that Ron would ever say something like that.

"Oh, yes he did" Ginny spat acidly. And the others nodded in affirmation.

Molly sighed. She would have to deal with Ron later. Right now she had to talk with Hermione first. "You lot get out of here, I want to speak with Hermione alone"

x

Hermione watched the others flee the kitchen as fast as possible and dreaded the moment she was alone with Mrs Weasley, afraid she might get her own lecture now.

Mrs Weasley sighed again as she sat down next to her and gently covered Hermione's hand on the table with her own. It was such a little gesture but it instantly helped Hermione to relax and feel reassured.

"There are options to deal with the situation" Mrs Weasley suggested carefully, holding her breath in anticipation of Hermione's reaction.

Hermione looked up at her, visibly shocked. "No, Mrs. Weasley, please, I don't think I could do that."

She had thought about it a lot lately. And though she wasn't keen at all to have a baby right now, or anytime soon to be honest, Hermione didn't think she could just get rid of it. It was Ron's baby after all.

Relieved Mrs Weasley released her breath again "Thanks goodness." She brushed the remaining tears from Hermione's cheeks kissed them both and embraced her again tightly. "Everything is going to be alright, Hermione. I promise we'll find a way to cope with this situation. And I'm sure Ron will come around soon too."

Hermione wasn't so sure about that, but it felt good to hear these words nevertheless. They talked a while longer, or better Mrs Weasley let Hermione talk until everything that bothered her was of her chest. But eventually they were done; and Hermione was about to leave the kitchen.

"And Hermione…," Mrs Weasley held her back yet.

Hermione looked over her shoulder, one hand already on the door handle "Yes?"

"Since you're going to be the mother of my first grandchild, you better start calling me Molly"

"Thanks Mrs … Molly" Hermione smiled and left the room.

Molly sighed exhausted, it was a really long and eventful day after all, but get started on the dishes nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter you're going to see another person's point of view. Guess whose! :-)<strong>

_(and don't forget to review, you know I love them _**;-D**_)_**  
><strong>


	6. Two Sides of the same Story

**So here is chapter 6 and as some of you guessed already, you're finally going to see a bit of Ron's perspective now :-) **

**And thanks for all you're reviews. I tend to forget to tell you that, but I'm always grateful for them!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>6. Two Sides of the same S<strong>**tory**

* * *

><p>The following morning the tension inside the Burrow hadn't eased a bit. So, after everyone sat down around the table, the kitchen was immersed in silence once more. Only Molly bustled loudly around, clattering with pots and plates while preparing breakfast.<p>

Molly hadn't had time yet to think about an eligible form of punishment for her wayward children and she pondered if she should rather let Hermione and Ron decide on that; after all it was them, who had to suffer.

"Harry, would you please tell Ron, breakfast is ready," Molly requested finally, loading plates with food and handing them out.

"Sure Mrs Weasley" Harry said at once and got up again.

"And why the hell should Harry do this?" Ginny said indignantly, holding him back by seizing his arm, "No one wants him down here with us anyway."

"Ginevra how dare you …," Molly said exasperated, she couldn't believe her daughter's impudence to talk to her like that.

"Well it's true mum. The way he behaves around Hermione; that jerk. We're better off without him." Ginny continued, apparently unaware of Molly's growing anger.

"Of course, I don't appreciate his behaviour but I won't let one of my sons starve." Molly said forcefully and threw the plate she was holding with a loud bang in front of Ginny, so that eggs and bacon made a jump and landed on the table all around the plate. Molly braced herself for a lecture, the hands already on the hips. But before she could even say a word ...

"Shut up Ginny, this hasn't anything to do with _you_." Hermione shot up sharply, glaring at Ginny.

With gaping mouth Ginny turned around to face Hermione. "How can _you_, of all people, defend _him_?" she asked exasperated, "After what he had said to you"

"I don't defend his behaviour towards me, but that is solely between Ron and me. You have no right to criticize him. You slipped him the potion just like me, and therefore, what happened after, isn't entirely his fault!" Hermione flared up. "We were fine before you guys decided to mess up our lives."

"Did you forget that he accused you to sleep all around the place, Hermione?" Ginny yelled.

"No, of course not, but …," Hermione said incensed.

"Yeah, he was just lovely towards you, wasn't he? And what a really good father he will be, we should all side with him." Ginny taunted malevolent. "But oh, I forgot, there is the little problem that he doesn't want to be one."

Hermione sprang to her feet and already had her wand halfway out of her pocket. Ginny mirrored her at once and now they stood nose to nose, only separated through the kitchen table, both red from yelling and their anger, glaring daggers at each other.

"ENOUGH" Molly shouted. "You sit down now, both of you and eat."

Reluctantly they both sat down again. Without another word or look at the each other, they started, armed with forks, to attack their plates viciously.

Molly sighed heavily and then turned to Harry. "Harry would you please tell Ron now breakfast is ready."

Harry grimaced, not sure if this was a very good idea at all, but obliged her request nevertheless.

xxx

Ron was lying on his bed, deep in thoughts. Why was everything in his life crap right now?

He heard a shouting match from downstairs but only briefly wondered what was going on. To be honest he simply didn't care. He felt kind of numb lately. Nothing seemed to be important to him anymore. Not school or his family nor his friends, not that he still had any of those, nothing.

He didn't even care what happened to himself. He had trouble sleeping and couldn't concentrate on anything. At least he did eat, he wasn't so stupid to kill himself because of lack of food, but he seldom felt hungry anymore.

Ron could clearly remember that eventful night and particularly the following morning, which have changed his life so dramatically.

* * *

><p><span>Saturday Morning – Ron's point of view<span>

_Ron woke up half an hour after Hermione__ had left him. The sun was shining on his face when he came to his senses. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened the night before. A huge grin crossed his face as he did; he slowly opened his eyes and turned over to Hermione's side of the bed. It was abandoned. The grin died and Ron sat up abruptly to look around the room. It was empty too. _

'_Maybe she's already __gone down into the__ Great Hall for breakfast,' Ron thought. After all Hermione was an early riser, and she probably hadn't wanted to wake him. Nevertheless, Ron couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed by that, he would have liked to wake up next to her and hold her in his arms just a few minutes before facing the day._

_Ron quickly left the bed __and searched the room for his clothes. They were scattered everywhere it seemed. Then he rushed toward the Great Hall. All the way down he pictured their first meeting after THAT night. How should he__ react? Should he kiss her good morning? He would have done so, if she had been lying next to him, but in the Great Hall, where everyone could see them? He wasn't sure if Hermione would like that. _

_x_

_Ron came to a halt __in front of the Great Hall's entrance; he took one last big breath and opened the door. Nervously he crossed the room to the Gryffindor table. Hermione wasn't there either. Nor was Harry or anyone else of his siblings, by the way. That was odd. At least one of them should be here by now._

_Where was she? Common room? Girls' dormitory? Library? Ron was getting frustrated. _

_He went over to Neville, Dean and Seamus, who where sitting together chatting over their breakfast._

"_Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked "or Harry?" he added as an afterthought. He didn't really want to know where Harry was, but maybe he knew something about Hermione._

"_Yeah, she passed me on my way down here, about half an hour ago," said Neville "She was heading for the common room. Crying!"_

"_Crying?" Ron asked bewildered and a bit concerned. "What was she crying about?"_

"_No idea. Why don't you just go and ask her yourself?"_

"_Right!" Ron turned about and aimed for the common room. He was confused. WHY was she crying? Did she regret it? No, that couldn't be the reason, right? After all, it had been she, who initiated it. He had been fine just snogging her, but she had wanted more. Although Ron had been surprised by her actions, he certainly wasn't going to stop her. One thing had __led __to another and they had slept together. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? He had even asked her if she really wanted to do it and she had said yes! _

_x_

_Ron reached the common room to find it deserted except a few first and second years. He sighed, "Great, what now?" _

_He turned to the boy's staircase to find __Harry at least. When he climbed the stairs, he heard voices. First he couldn't understand them, but then Hermione's voice shrieked loudly. _

"_Do you really think I would have slept with your brother if I had had control about my actions?" _

_Ron stopped immediately in his tracks and went awfully pale. It was as if someone had just stabbed his heart and twisted the blade. It hurt so much. _

_In his shocked state of mind he could hear his brother's voices explaining something about potions, but he didn't even try to take it in. _

_As soon as his legs could move again h__e backed away from the door, turned around and dashed off toward the common room, through the portrait hole and up the astronomy tower. Only there he stopped again. Breathing heavily, from all the running and the choked feeling in his throat, Ron let himself sank down to the ground and started to cry._

_He__ stayed up on the tower the whole day. As it was Saturday, no one would come up here and so Ron could shamelessly give vent to his feelings. He was hurt, angry, disappointed, unhappy no heartbroken, distraught and kind of empty at the same time. Who would have thought that one person could have so many feelings at once without exploding; he wondered briefly and involuntarily gave a humourless laugh, while a new flood of tearst started to run down his cheeks._

_How could he have done something like that to Hermione? He should have known this wasn't for real. Of course she would never love him back. Who would love stupid, long-nosed and freckled, always second-best and awfully poor Ron Weasley? No one would. _

_Ron __didn't even leave the tower when the sun began to disappear and it gradually became colder and colder. He couldn't go back to Gryffindor Tower right now. He would have to go through the common room, which was packed with students at this hour, and although his tears had stopped a long time ago ( there just weren't anymore left), he knew that everyone could see immediately that something was wrong and would pester him about it. _

_So Ron __stayed put. Soon he was freezing, but he still didn't dare to move. He only curled up tighter and tried to stay warm this way. Longingly he thought about the wonderful warm and cosy sweater his mother made him for last Christmas, which lay carelessly discarded in his school trunk._

_Way after hours, Ron finally left __his icy retreat and sneaked back to the common room. After he had convinced a rather grumpy Fat Lady to let him in, he climbed through the portrait hole and instantly stopped. _

_The last person he wanted to see__ today or anytime soon stood in front of him. And apparently she was so disgusted with him that she couldn't even look at him. All the hurt and anger came back at once as he saw her turning away. In that moment he almost hated her for not loving him back. _

_For a moment they both stood rooted to the spot until they simultaneously dashed off to their __specific dormitories._

_The Astronomy tower became Ron's sanctuary the next day too, but this time he brought his woolly sweater and a blanket with him. He hadn't slept at all the previous night and was already gone again before anyone else in his dormitory was awake. _

_Ron dreaded Monday morning when he had to face the world for real again and he couldn't avoid Hermione any longer because they had classes together. And so he decided to just ignore her and everyone else as best as he could. _

* * *

><p>He had been so stupid, how could he honestly think, that Hermione Granger loved him? For about eight hours, most of them spent sleeping, he had been the happiest person on this planet and now his life was a complete nightmare.<p>

Above all, it even wasn't his bloody fault, but everyone seemed to blame him. He didn't force anyone to drink some bloody potion. Okay, he wasn't completely innocent about certain things, but he didn't do anything wrong, did he?

Well, he should have known her better for a start. Of course Hermione would never have slept with him if it wasn't for the stupid potion. But how on earth was he supposed to figure that out on his own?

And he shouldn't have called Hermione those things he had afterwards, but he had been so angry at that time and they wouldn't leave him alone, so he had just snapped. Of course it wasn't really an excuse for what he had said and Ron wished so badly he could take it back or at least apologise for it, but he knew it wasn't possible. He was also afraid to say even more awful things if he tried to apologise, because he was sure they would start to row again and then he simply couldn't control his mouth.

Ron sighed and angrily brushed some tears away, which had started to run down his cheeks. Luckily, he just turned over to face the wall, when the door opened, so that whoever came in couldn't see that he was crying.

"Your mum sends me to tell you, breakfast is ready," he heard Harry's rather cool voice, but Ron didn't answer and simply ignored him. Harry wasn't waiting for a response anyhow and left the room right away after he had delivered his message.

Ron once more didn't feel hungry at all, actually he was rather nauseated. Only the image of sitting with his whole family, Harry and Hermione at the same table made him cringe. He almost could feel their glares on him if he did so already. And so he continued to stare at the wall and feel miserably.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Is Ron still the bad person here, or did he manage to redeem himself?<strong>


	7. Molly's Quest

**Once more I'd like to thank all my reviewers, but also everyone who put my story on the alert and favorite lists or simply reads it :-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7. Molly's Quest<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron was woken up around midday by loud laughter from outside. He got up and walked over to the window and looked down.<p>

Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were busy de-gnoming the garden. And obviously they had the time of their lives. By the looks of it, they were having a competition: who could throw the gnomes furthest over the hedge.

Ron watched them for a while. George was leading with a few spectacular tosses, closely followed by Harry, while Hermione was rather pathetic. She just threw another gnome, but it even didn't make it over the hedge. They all laughed heartily at that and Ron wished he could be down there laughing along with them.

But he wasn't. He was all alone in his room, feeling miserably.

What wondered him most was that they all actually left him alone. Not even his mother had pestered him with questions yet. Once or twice she had knocked on his door and had asked if he was alright or if he needed something, but she always went away again when he didn't respond.

Ron couldn't understand that behaviour at all, but he was fairly sure that no one had told her yet what had happened between him and Hermione, or she probably would have killed him by now.

Ron tenderly smiled as he watched Hermione's next attempt at throwing a gnome, which wasn't much better than the first he had witnessed. Suddenly Hermione looked up to his window as if she had sensed him there and Ron quickly backed away. Did she see him? He hoped not, he didn't want her to think he was spying on her.

Ron went back to his bed and with a big sigh dropped down again. He turned on his side and faced the wall once more, watching the Chudley Cannons flying around in their posters. He had stared at them so often in past three days; he could exactly predict every move of each player by now.

Ron sighed again. He couldn't stay in his room the whole summer, pitying himself, while everyone else had a good time. So what should he do now?

xxx

Molly was worried. The boy, who lived in attic room right now wasn't her youngest son. For a start Ron would usually never hurt Hermione like that. They were fighting, yes; they were even saying mean things to each other. But that was always mutual and therefore nothing to really be concerned with.

Now things were entirely different. First she had thought it would be Hermione she had to be more worried about, but now it was clear to Molly, that it was Ron who didn't cope with the situation. Of course Hermione wasn't fine either, but she at least seemed to slowly adjust with everything that had happened lately. But Ron obviously didn't.

As for what Molly had found out, her dear twin-sons, Harry and her only daughter had meddled with Ron's und Hermione's love life using some idiotic potion of theirs and screwed up.

So far, in Molly's opinion, neither Ron nor Hermione have done something wrong. So why was Ron hating Hermione so much? Molly couldn't imagine that Ron would blame her for what had happened. There had to be another reason for his behaviour and Molly was determined to finally discover it.

She had restrained herself for three awfully long days and hoped for Ron to change his attitude, but he didn't, and so Molly decided it was time to take things into her own hands. Hence, she found herself with a fully loaded tray on her way to Ron's bedroom.

She knocked on the door, but as usual Ron didn't react. Molly sighed and slowly opened the door to not disturb Ron, if he might be asleep. But he wasn't. Ron was lying sidewise on his bed staring at the wall.

"Ron dear, I've brought you something to eat," Molly began tentatively.

"Thanks mom, but I'm not hungry," Ron replied without turning around.

"Nonsense, you barely touched any food since you arrived here, you just have to be hungry," Molly urged him. "What is the matter with you Ron?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," he answered almost automatically.

"No you're not. You're not eating, you never leave your room and most of all you're mean to Hermione. That's not you Ron."

"Hermione and I are fighting all the time, if you haven't noticed. It's normal for us." Ron said rather petulant.

"No it isn't." Molly objected. "Not in that way, Ron. You normally wouldn't call her Mudblood or …, or a Scarlet Woman, no matter how mad you two are."

Ron didn't reply but continued to stare at the wall more intently. Molly sat down next to him on the bed and gently touched his shoulder.

"Ron, I know what they have done to you and Hermione," Molly said and Ron tensed visibly as he heard that, so Molly hurried to make her intentions clear. "And I want you to know that I don't blame you or Hermione for anything that has happened. It was a cruel thing to do; they had no right at all to get involved in your relationship with each other. But what's done is done and you have to find a way to cope with it. I only want to help you Ron, so please talk to me."

Ron relaxed a little after her reassurance but said stubbornly. "There is nothing to talk about, mom"

"All right dear, I just wanted you to know, if eventually there is something to talk about, I will be here to listen to you," with that Molly bend forward, stroked Ron through the hair and kissed his temple. "I leave the tray in case you'll get hungry later," she said while getting up to desert the room.

xxx

It was nine o'clock and Molly, just finished cleaning everything up, sat in the kitchen, waiting for her husband to come home from work. Occasionally she glanced at her special clock to check if Arthur still was working.

It was unusually quiet at the Burrow. Hermione went to bed early, because she wasn't feeling so well, Harry and Ginny were in the sitting room, playing a game of chess and Fred and George were in their room doing who knows what. Molly only hoped they weren't inventing new potions again.

To shorten her waiting time Molly had just decided to do some more knitting, when the kitchen door opened.

"Mum, can we talk?" Molly heard Ron's voice behind her. Surprised she turned around to face him. She hadn't expected to hear from him so soon, if at all. Usually she was the last person her sons were talking to when they had a problem or sorrows. Arthur was the more likely choice, but mostly they just sorted it out between themselves. Something had to really torture Ron right now if he chose her instead.

"Of course, dear, have a seat," Molly said delighted and put her knitting away. "I'll make us a cup of tea, alright"

"Thanks" Ron muttered and sat down at the table while Molly hastened to get the tea ready. She placed one mug of tea and a plate of biscuits in front of Ron then took the seat next to him with her own mug.

At first, Ron stayed quiet and only starred into his steaming mug.

Molly stayed quiet as well, occasionally sipping her tea, giving Ron the time he needed to find the right words.

"I didn't drink the potion," he whispered after a while, still starring into his mug. "I had no idea that Hermione was under the influence of some stupid potion. I know it was wrong to …, sleep with her," Ron stammered, turning slightly pink, "but she was, … well, … she kind of talked me into it, … not that she needed much persuasion, to be honest, but I …" , he looked up then, tears glistening in his eyes, "… I love her, mum and for a moment I thought she loves me too."

Molly felt her heart breaking as she saw Ron's forlorn face. She didn't say a word and simply took him in her arms and was relieved that Ron let her do it. "You did nothing wrong' she whispered into his hair, "you didn't know."

After a while she released him again and Ron, after furtively wishing over his eyes with his sleeve, stared into his mug again. Molly waited if he wanted to talk about something else, but Ron stayed quiet.

"Why did you call her these awful things?" Molly asked tentatively after a while. "After all, it wasn't Hermione's fault either."

Ron glanced at her, screwed up his face in disgust and said miserably, "I didn't mean it, honestly mum, but I was so angry at her that day because of …, never mind. It was stupid really …, I should have never let him get to me. I …" he trailed off.

Molly wanted to know who Ron was talking about, but before she could ask he started speaking again.

"What do I do now mum?" he asked with an unusual tearful voice.

"I think you should tell her" Molly said seriously.

"What? Are you mental? I can't tell her that. That's impossible," Ron cried out horrified.

"Why is that, honey?" Molly asked. "Think about it. What could be the worst thing happening, if you tell her?"

"Well, she could …," Ron trailed off again.

"Hate you? Stop talking to you and completely ignore you?" Molly suggested.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"The point is," Molly went on. "I don't think it could get any worse than it already is. However, if you tell Hermione the truth, why you behaved like you did, there might be a chance that she understands you and forgives you. And maybe one day you could be friends again."

"What if she laughs at me?" Ron asked fearful.

"Laugh at you?" Molly asked puzzled, she couldn't see anything funny about the situation.

"Yeah …, you know …, for thinking she was in love with me," Ron stammered embarrassed.

Molly looked at him astounded. "You can't honestly believe Hermione would ever do something like that."

Ron shrugged helpless his shoulders. "I don't know," he mumbled insecure.

"But I know," Molly said firmly. "She might not reciprocate your feelings in the same way," Ron grimaced at that and Molly quickly went on, "but Hermione would never laugh at you because of your feelings for her, Ron. I promise you that. Not only because Hermione isn't that kind of person, as you should know, but also because she cares too much for you to hurt you like that."

"You really think so," Ron asked hopefully.

"Absolutely," Molly said and stroked through his hair. "You used to be so good friends Ron; I can't believe this should all be over now."

Ron fell silent again, while he considered her words. "Well, I guess I've nothing to lose, right?" he looked up again but this time with a touch of determination on his face.

"Right" she reassured him again, smiling. Ron nodded reassured and braced himself for the task ahead. Molly pondered for a moment if she should talk with him about Hermione's pregnancy next, but then decided against it. One thing after another, she told herself.

Ron sipped his tea wondering how he should approach Hermione.

"Oh thank goodness," Molly suddenly called out after a glance at her special clock. "He is coming home now." And she bustled out of the kitchen to greet her husband.

x

Ron was left alone with his thoughts, but now he was feeling much better than before. He finished his tea, shoved a biscuit into his mouth and stood up. He was about to leave the room when he noticed his mother's knitting on the kitchen table. He frowned and picked it up.

Ron couldn't help but smile as he held a pair of tiny yellow socks in his hands. And apparently a matching woolly hat was in the making too. He shook his head in disbelieve at his mother's doings, took two more biscuits and went up to his room again.

xxx

Ron had spent almost the entire night and half of the next day, thinking about his mother's suggestion about telling Hermione the truth and the best way to do so.

He was certain he could not tell her in person. He knew if he'd tried that, and assuming she would even listen to him, they probably would end up yelling at each other.

The strange thing with Hermione was that he could never express his real feelings for her, but rather started to insult her. There was no way to let it happen this time. Ron therefore had decided to write her a letter, which wasn't easy too and took him at least two more hours to finish.

Finally, Ron perused the last version of his letter with a satisfied expression. All around him, on his desk, the bed and the floor lay countless crumpled-up parchments, which contained his discarded attempts. When he couldn't find anything to revise he stuck the letter into an envelope, sealed it and scribbled Hermione's name onto it.

x

Ron opened his door and listened. He could hear voices from downstairs sounding up to him. He tiptoed to the lower floor where Ginny's room was and where Hermione was staying for the time being. He pressed his ear on the door and when he couldn't hear anything he opened it slowly and peeked inside the room. Just as he had thought, it was empty. He quickly slipped inside and deposited the letter on Hermione's pillow then left the room again as fast as possible and dashed back upstairs. A few minutes later he heard someone on the lower floor and a door being opened and closed again.

Ron agitatedly moved around his room wondering if Hermione already had found the letter and most of all read it.

xxx

Hermione shut the door and walked over to her bed. She was so tired that she thought she would fall asleep straight away. A little nap before dinner should help her to repose so far, that she was able to get some schoolwork done this evening.

Just as Hermione sank down onto her bed, she noticed the white envelope on her pillow. She immediately recognised Ron's messy handwriting and for a moment she stared at it in bafflement.

Then with a furious huff, she grabbed the envelope, ripped it in parts, rumpled it up and tossed it across the room, where it landed in a corner. Angry tears rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. How dared Ron to think he could solve anything between them with a simple letter? Hermione curled up in a foetal position on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A special thanks goes to LitLover101, who contributed the wonderful idea of Mrs Weasley knitting baby clothes in all this mayhem - told you I try to fit it in, hehe<strong>


	8. I'm Sorry

**Phew! Here is chapter eight. This was kind of tricky to write, and I hope it turned out all right, because it is also a very important chapter. I really wanted to do it justice, but you decide if I managed that. **

**So, enough rambling, you have a chapter to read, go on, go on :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>8. I'm Sorry<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up two hours later, when Ginny gently shook her shoulder.<p>

"Hermione, dinner is ready but mum says she saves something for you, when you rather want to sleep."

Hermione sat up and yawned. "No, I'm quite hungry actually," she said, accompanied by a huge rumble of her stomach.

"Yeah, I can hear that," Ginny laughed, and Hermione blushed embarrassed.

"What's that, by the way?" Ginny asked, pointing at the torn and crumpled up parchment, quite visible in the corner.

"Ronald, send me a letter," Hermione said angrily, glaring at it. "But if he thinks everything is going to be fine, just because he scribbles a few lines on a parchment, he's wrong. I mean, he doesn't even have the nerve to apologise to me in person, the coward."

Ginny nodded in agreement, now glaring at the letter as well. "You should burn it," she said simply and walked out of the room. "Come on, Hermione, let's eat and forget about that git."

xxx

Ron couldn't sit still, he was too nervous for that. Two hours had passed, and he had no idea if Hermione had already found the letter, and most of all, read it.

A while ago his mother had called them all for dinner. But Ron wasn't sure if he should go down there? He wasn't particular hungry. He actually felt rather sick with anxiety, but Hermione would probably be there. He might find out if she already had read the letter, when he saw her in person. All he had to do now was to pluck up the courage, to actually go through with it.

x

They were all sitting around the table when Ron came down to join them. Instantly the room went deadly quiet and all eyes, except Hermione's, were focused on him. Ron drew a nervous breath as he scanned the room. The only available seat was the one opposite Hermione.

'Here we go," Ron thought and walked over to the table.

"What do you want here," Ginny hissed at him nastily, as he sat down next to her. Ron ignored her and fixed his gaze on Hermione, who avoided him and stared determined onto her plate.

'Just ask her about the letter,' Ron encouraged himself, 'don't get into a fight with her; just ask if she had read the letter yet.'

"Did you read my letter?" Ron whispered urgently before he lost his nerves again to do so.

Hermione continued to ignore him. The only indication that she had heard him was the forcefulness with which she attacked her meal with her fork.

"Hermione," Ron pleaded.

Ginny opened her mouth to tell Ron to piss off, but Harry quickly stopped her. He gave her a don't-get-involved-again-or deal-with-me look and Ginny closed her mouth again.

Ron didn't notice this silent exchange though; he still tried to get Hermione's attention, while she kept on ignoring him.

"Hermione," Ron spoke somewhat louder and more insistently.

"Harry, would you please pass me the potatoes," Hermione called out, although her plate was still loaded with potatoes.

Ron felt his patience slip away. "FINE" he shouted frustrated and sprang up so abruptly that his chair fell over. But he didn't care and stormed out of the kitchen. A few moments later they heard his door slam shut.

Hermione winced at the sound. Had she been too harsh to him? Maybe he really wanted to apologise, he had tried to talk to her after all. But could she forgive him for what he had done and said?

No, he had been too horrible towards her. It wasn't her fault what had happened, he had no right to be so mean to her. And who said he really wanted to apologise in the first place.

Hermione played with her mass of potatoes, while continuing her silent debate about Ron's intentions, and the pros and cons for talking to him or not. When she looked up she saw Harry looking sadly at her, and she quickly turned away again.

xxx

"Hermione, may I talk to you for a moment" Molly said after dinner.

"Of course Molly," Hermione said, although she'd rather retreat into Ginny's room right now. She had an idea what this was about and she didn't like it.

They sat down in the sitting room.

"I know it is not my business what is going on between you and Ron," Molly started, "and I honestly try not to get involved, but I talked to Ron and…"

"You're right," Hermione cut in quickly. "It is none of your business." She got up to leave the room. She knew she was being rude, but the last thing she wanted to deal with at the moment was Molly defending Ron, when she herself hasn't decided yet what to do about him.

"Hermione please," Molly insisted. "Ron is suffering with the situation."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around incredulous. "RON IS SUFFERING," she shrieked. "He isn't the one who is pregnant, while the child's father denies he is even involved."

"Hermione, all I'm asking of you is to read the letter. That is all," Molly said calmly. "If you still can't forgive him, fine with me, just give him this one chance to explain himself to you," Molly pleaded.

Hermione looked away, shaking her head the entire speech, tears were running down her cheeks.

"There is absolute nothing, NOTHING he could possibly say, that would _justify_ his behaviour. Nothing," she cried out indignantly, all her former considerations, if she should forgive him, forgotten.

"You'd be surprised," Molly mumbled under her breath, but out loud she said "Please don't judge him before you know his side of the events, Hermione."

Hermione only huffed stubbornly. Molly looked at her sadly, walked over to her and took her tight embrace. "Hermione you are not alone in this. Arthur and I will always be there for you, no matter what."

xxx

Hermione scowled at the crumpled up remains of Ron's letter. She didn't care what Molly said, she couldn't think of anything that would explain his awful behaviour. Maybe she should do what Ginny had suggested and just burn it.

Ignoring that she wasn't supposed to do magic outside Hogwarts for at least another month, Hermione pointed her wand at the offending letter.

With a trembling hand, she performed the right wand movement and whispered. "Reparo"

The letter instantly mended itself. It was still rumpled, but at least readable again. Hermione slowly picked it up, smoothed out the kinks and began to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hermione,<strong>

**I think I'm lucky, you even considered reading this. Thank you for giving me the chance to explain myself. **

**However, before I actually try that, I've got to apologise to you. I'm sorry, Hermione. I never meant to say those ****awful things to you, or treat you like I did, but if it makes any difference to you, I felt horrible for it.**

**Now the explanation. Well, this is really hard to do, so **_**please**_** read till the end.**

**You hurt me Hermione. I know it's not your fault, you had no clue about the potion spiked butterbeer but neither did I. It's probably even my fault, because I persuaded you to stay for said butterbeer. **

**But t****he thing is, when Neville run into me I spilled mine all over myself, and Neville gave me his bottle instead, which means, I never drank the potion, Hermione. In hindsight, I realise it was stupid to think you really could love me, but you have to believe me, I would have never slept with you, if I'd known you wasn't acting on your own will. **

**I heard you ****talking in the dormitory the next day; that you wouldn't have done it without the potion. It was a shock for me. I had been afraid to do something wrong that night, but you convinced me everything was all right, and for a short time I was the happiest person alive. But then I had to find out that you didn't mean what you'd said, and what we'd done was the result of a bloody potion. It was devastating. **

**You see, after that I couldn't face you, I couldn't be anywhere near you. ****Besides feeling hurt and stupid, it was also embarrassing and I was afraid you could find out that I meant every word I said to you, that I truly love you. **

**I guess that's part of the reason why I insulted you. I wanted to hurt you as much as I was hurt, and at the same time I tried to hide my real feelings for you.**

**But it backfired on me****. Insulting you didn't give me satisfaction or made me feel any better, it hurt me even more.**

**I love you Hermione. I still do with all my heart and I guess I have for a while now. I was only too afraid to admit those feelings to you, because I thought it could destroy our friendship. But now I don't think we are friends anymore, are we? **

**I talked to mum yesterday and she made me realise that I have nothing to lose anymore, so I decided to tell you the truth. And maybe you can forgive what I have done and said to you, so we can get along one day again, or maybe even be friends. I'd really like that.**

**Love**

**Ron**

* * *

><p>Hermione had to read the letter at least three more times to fully take it in, but she still couldn't believe what she was reading. Ron didn't drink the potion, everything he did and said that night was for real, he truly loved her.<p>

Molly had been right and Hermione was glad now, she obliged her request and read the letter. She had to see him, right away; she had to tell him she was sorry too. Hermione's heart was pounding rapidly in her chest as she rushed out off the room and up the staircase.

xxx

Ron paced his room again, but this time agitated rather than nervous. Confronting Hermione hadn't been at all how he imagined it, but at least he hadn't insulted her again.

He still wasn't sure if she had read his letter though. His worst case scenario was that she had read it and hated him now even more. Ron didn't even want to think about that possibility, it was too awful. So he convinced himself that she hadn't read it yet.

Suddenly his door was wrenched open and Hermione dashed inside. Ron poised and gaped at her in astonishment. For a moment Hermione just stood there, panting, and stared back. But then she crossed the room, threw herself at Ron and kissed him full on the mouth. Startled Ron stumbled a few steps backwards before he regained his balance and fiercely kissed her back.

After a few moments Ron came to his senses, and although he wanted nothing more than continue kissing her, he pushed her away.

"Wait!" Ron said, breathing heavily. Hermione looked shocked and rather hurt by his reaction.

"You didn't accept anything to drink or eat from Fred or George lately, have you?" he asked nervously, half joking half really scared.

Hermione smiled at him relieved, and took his face between her hands, looking straight in his eyes while caressing his cheeks with her thumbs.

"No, I promise you, Ron, it's really me this time," she whispered and then pulled him towards her to kiss him softly on the lips. Now Ron responded full-on and indulged in the moment.

x

Hermione lay back on Ron's bed, while he worked his way down her throat to her neck line, leaving wet spots where he had kissed her.

When he started to lift up her shirt, Hermione tensed, not sure if she wanted him to go any further. She loved him and kissing him was great, but although they already had slept together, she wasn't ready to cross that line yet again.

Just as she decided to stop him, Ron ended his kissing and laid his head onto her stomach. Confused Hermione sat up slightly, resting on her elbows to have a better look at what he was doing.

"Uh, Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked puzzled.

Ron didn't respond immediately, but continued to press the side of his head onto her stomach, finally he said. "I can't hear anything."

"Well, what do you expect to hear?"

Ron lifted his head and frowned at her. "The baby of course."

"You want to hear the baby?" Hermione asked stunned.

"Yeah, it's in there, isn't it?"

Hermione was speechless. She had been afraid to mention it earlier because she wasn't sure what Ron was thinking about having a baby, after all, the last and only time they had 'talked' about it, he had denied being the father altogether, and accused her to sleep around the place.

"Can you feel it?" Ron asked curiously while drawing circles over her stomach with his fingers.

"No, not the actually baby yet, but I feel different" Hermione replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm," Hermione blushed and said, "Actually, I feel sick most of the time and I'm tired without reason."

Ron cringed. "That sounds awful. Sorry about that," he mumbled apologetically.

Hermione smiled at him. "It's not that bad," Ron arched a brow at her. "Okay, it is quite unpleasant, but on the other hand it is also exciting, and it won't be that way the whole pregnancy."

"It won't?" Ron asked relieved. "Good! That's good then, isn't it?"

"Yeah well," Hermione smiled, "there are still swollen feet and an arching back to look forward too."

Ron grimaced and mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry' again.

"So, does that mean you're all right with this?" Hermione asked tentatively, "I mean, keeping the baby?"

Ron smiled at her sheepishly. "Well, what else can we do?"

"There would be options, you know," she bit her lip, waiting anxiously for his response.

"Not for me," Ron said seriously. "I know it's mental, cause we are a bit young and so, but meanwhile, I kind of like the idea of becoming a dad. Actually, I'm really happy about it, after I've overcome the initial shock about it," Ron confessed with a goofy grin on his face.

"You are?" Hermione asked bewildered, she hadn't expected that at all. "Why were you so nasty towards me about the baby then?"

"I'm sorry, but like I said, it was a shock for me, and you would have been angry as well, when you'd first heard about it from Malfoy," he murmured, the goofy grin replaced by a hurt expression now

"You …, you heard about it from …, from Malfoy?" she stammered horrified. She knew of course he had learnt about the pregnancy through the gossip, but she had never imagined it could have been Malfoy who told him.

"Yeah, and I was so angry at you for that, Hermione." Ron explained bitterly. "I'm the father, I should have known before anyone else, but surely before Malfoy. That hurt more then anything else," he paused a moment to compose himself before he continued. "And then you stood in front of me, and … I already told you in the letter that I wanted you to feel just as bad as I have back then. I guess that's why I accused you to…, well you know," he trailed off.

Hermione gulped guiltily. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked anxiously.

Ron grimaced again. "Not really, but I guess I should," he looked sheepishly at her. "I didn't write about it in the letter, because I didn't want you to think I'm looking for excuses for my behaviour, but I might not have been this angry, if I hadn't encountered Malfoy beforehand."

Hermione nodded in understanding and waited for him to begin his story.

* * *

><p><em>In the <em>_past six__ weeks Ron had successfully managed to avoid Hermione as much as possible. It hadn't even been that difficult. He was just doing the exact opposite of what he was normally doing, before __**that**__ Saturday, when he was still trying to spend as much time as possible with her._

_Ron sensed people talking behind his back by midday__. At first he thought he was imagining things; people stop talking when he came within earshot could just be a coincidence after all, but now he was certain they were talking about him. They were watching him when they thought he didn't__ notice, and pointing at him in the corridors behind his back. _

_The problem was__ he didn't know what this was all about. Ron was even more confused by their expressions. While the girls mostly glared at him, outraged, some boys smirked gloatingly while others seemed to actually pity him._

_He hadn't done anything unusual lately, and he doubted Hermione had shared, what had happened between them, with the rest of the school. She might be disgusted with him, but __certainly she__ wouldn't disgrace herself in that __way, just to get back to him._

_x_

_After dinner __Ron was on his way back to the common room, when he came across Malfoy and a bunch of other Slytherins. He groaned. This was the last thing he needed for a complete disastrous day._

_Malfoy sneered at him. "Look who it is," he said smugly, blocking Ron's way. _

_Ron sighed__ enervated "Get out of my way, Malfoy!"_

_Malfoy ignored him and seized him up, the nasty sneer still on his face. "Are you trying to break a new Weasley-record?" he taunted. "Your parents must be so proud of you to follow in their footsteps."_

_Ron was puzzled, but he was determined on not showing it. He had the inkling, he was on the edge of finding out, what the whole school was talking about. _

_Then Malfoy's face turned into a grimace of disgust. "But really __Weasley, knocking up__ Granger?" he shuttered. "And I thought your family could sink no lower."_

_Ron turned pale, but he kept his mouth shut. ´It couldn't be, could it? Was Hermione really pregnant?' _

"_Wasn't there anyone else beside that Mudblood, who wanted to breed with you?" Malfoy seized him up again. "Well obviously not. Who in their right mind would want a bunch of brats with you, and no money to afford them?"_

_Ron had enough, so he tried to break through the cycle of Slytherins but without success. A great deal of hands grabbed him from all sides and held him in position._

"_You didn't know, did you? Malfoy realised suddenly, and the sneer was back. "Granger never told you she is in calf." _

_Ron struggled harder against his restraints, desperate to get away immediately._

"_Do you want my advice Weasley?__" Malfoy continued nastily. "You should drown that thing as soon as possible." _

_The last comment was more than enough for Ron to snap, he finally yanked free and punched Malfoy with all his might in the face, and felt something break, probably Draco's nose. Ron lunged out to punch him again, but strong arms pulled him back before he could do so. _

"_What's going on here?" a harsh and cold voice asked__ behind them. It was Professor Snape, and the expression on his face was ominous._

_Snape surveyed the scene in front of him. Draco Malfoy was lying on the floor, blood gushed out of both his nostrils__ and Ron, struggling to free himself, was held in a headlock by a bulky Slytherin._

_Snape pointed at two Slytherins. "Take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing." They obeyed __without opposition, and Snape turned towards Ron now. He made a gesture with his hand and the bulky Slytherin realised Ron. The sudden disappearance of his captor let Ron lose his balance, and he slumped to the floor. _

"_Detention, Weasley, and fifty points from Gryffindor," __Snape said menacing, as he looked down on Ron, and Ron had the feeling he was gloating. _

_x_

_Enraged and highly embarrassed, __Ron stormed off, after Snape had informed him about the conditions of his detention. _

_Was it true? Was Hermione__ really pregnant, or was it just some kind of sick joke of Draco Malfoy? Ron couldn't believe it was true. Hermione would have told him, if she were pregnant, wouldn't she? _

_Okay, they weren't exactly __on speaking terms at the moment, but announcing something like that to the whole school before even telling him? Ron couldn't think she would be so mean to him, no matter what had happened between them. _

"_Mr Weasley," a stern sounding Professor McGonagall called after him, as Ron passed her office. "I'd like a word with you, please." _

'_What does she w__ant now?' Ron thought annoyed. He wasn't in the mood for a 'talk' with anyone at the moment, let alone another teacher. Reluctantly, he followed her into the room._

"_Please have a seat," McGonagall said, pointing at the chair in front of her desk, and Ron sat down._

"_Mr Weasley, I'm very disappointed in you and Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall started her lecture. "__As prefects you should have known better than getting yourself in this precarious situation. Not only provokes a pregnancy at such a young age a lot of troubles, it also …" _

_The rest of her lecture went unnoticed by Ron. So it was true, Hermione was really pregnant, and everyone, besides him, apparently knew about it._

"_Mr Weasley? Are you all right?" Professor McGonagall asked concerned as he didn't respond, but merely stared blankly into space. _

_Ron looked __at her as if seeing her for the first. "Fine," he mumbled toneless, "I'm fine," and he sprung to his feet and left the room quickly. _

_x_

_Ron burst through the portrait hole, ignoring the indignant shouts of the Fat Lady. All he wanted now was to hide away in his dormitory, and see and hear nothing for the rest of the day._

"_Ron wait," Harry was coming towards him, but all Ron wanted was to be alone at the moment "Get out of my way Harry__," Ron said menacing, trying to push Harry away. _

"_Ron, you have to talk with Hermione, this is about your child as well," Harry tried to reason with him._

'_So he knows too,' Ron thought gutted. 'Well, of course Harry knew, he always knew; she probably had even told him first.' A wave of hurt and hatred washed over Ron, and before he could stop himself he yelled._

"_Oh yeah?__ And how do I know that it really is mine?" _

_He pointed his finger accusingly at Hermione and spat out. "It's not like she wanted to sleep with me in the first place, but she did anyway, so maybe she slept with some other guys as well, with or without potion. For all I know it could be yours, Harry." _

"_How dare you, Ronald!" Hermione screamed, shot out of her chair and rushed over to them. _

_It would have been better if she hadn't done that, because now Ron turned all his accrued anger on her. _

"_Come on, Hermione tell us. With whom have you slept beside me? It can't be Krum, can it, cause he's in Bulgaria right now, so maybe MacLaggen, that idiot? Or yes …, probably Malfoy. That's it, isn't it? Why haven't I seen it before? The new dream couple, the Death Eater and the Mudblood."_

_Ron__ knew he had hurt her, with a grim satisfaction he watched her face fell. How was it possible that you could someone you love so much, hate almost as much?_

_A__ powerful slap from Hermione hit his face, but Ron didn't really feel it. For a moment they stared daggers at each other, both scarlet in the face. Then Ron abruptly shoved her out of his way and dashed off towards the boy's dormitory. _

_He__ slammed the door shut, and barricaded himself in his four-poster bed by violently drawing the curtains around it. Finally he was alone and could indulge in his misery. He was still infuriated with Hermione, but at the same time regretted his outburst now. He knew he had gone too far, saying those awful things to her, and he felt immensely guilty for that. But at the same time he couldn't help but think that she, in a way, deserved it. _

* * *

><p>Hermione had tears in her eyes when he had finished his recount. "I'm so sorry, Ron," she whispered. "Pansy Parkinson came into the hospital wing when Madam Pomfrey was examining me. She heard everything, and so a few hours later the whole school knew about it."<p>

Ron brushed her tears away and smiled. "It's all right Hermione, I'm not angry at you anymore."

"No, it's not all right," Hermione objected. "I should have told you first. But we weren't speaking and I thought you were disgusted with me and …"

"Disgusted with you?" Ron interrupted her aghast. "Why would you even think that?"

Hermione shrugged uncomfortably and started to play with a thread on her sleeve. Avoiding Ron's gaze she said blushing, "well, you know …, after I threw myself at you like that … I mean, I almost ravished you, after all…, and then your behaviour towards me the following day …, so I thought …well," she trailed off and cautiously glanced up at him.

Ron grinned sheepishly back, his ears turning pink. "I didn't mind being ravished by you."

Hermione blushed even more and tried to hit his arm playfully. Ron caught her hand smiling and pulled her in for a kiss.

"But seriously, Ron, I'm really sorry how you found out about the baby." Hermione said after they broke apart again.

Ron nodded. "So, we both made mistakes and are sorry for them. Does that mean we're okay now?" he asked hopeful.

Hermione smiled. "I guess we are."

"And …, are we together too? I mean," he gulped, "do want to be my girlfriend?"

"I love you," Hermione simply said and started to kiss him again. They continued to snog a while longer, relishing each others presence.

When they eventually stopped, it was quite late already and Ron pulled Hermione next to him, as he lay down on his bed. Her backside rested against his front and his right arm was wrapped around her waist with his hand resting protectively on her belly. He snuggled close up to her and buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent. Then he softly kissed her nape and whispered in her ear "I love you too, Hermione"

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Too long? Too short? Too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? Well, you can tell me in the reviews :-D<strong>

**I won't have as much time to write as I'd like to have for a while, so updates might take longer :-(**


	9. The Grangers

**Without further ado, I let you read the next chapter. Hope you like it ;-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>9. The Grangers<strong>

* * *

><p>When Ron woke up the next morning, he found the place, where Hermione had been, empty.<p>

At once he was wide awake. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, the scene reminded him too much of that fatal morning about two month ago and he was scared something like that could have happened again. He didn't know what he would do, if yesterday was some kind of sick joke again.

In his dismay Ron didn't notice when his door quietly opened, and Hermione slipped back inside. She stopped in her track, as she saw Ron sitting in his bed. He was deadly pale and his forehead was sweaty.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked him concerned, and touched him gently on the shoulder.

Ron wheeled around, his eyes wide open, as if he had seen a ghost. Suddenly he pulled her in his arms and held her as tightly as possible without hurting her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and Hermione could feel him tremble.

"Ron?" Hermione asked him gently, stroking him through his hair. "What happened?"

"I … I thought…," Ron choked.

"What did you think?"

"I thought you left me again," his voice was barely a whisper.

"What?" Hermione asked astonished and pushed him a bit away, so that she could see his face. "Why would you think that?"

Ron avoided eye contact with her. "It was like two month ago, I woke up and you were gone."

Hermione felt immensely guilty all of a sudden. "Ron, look at me," she said and tilted his face up, so she could see his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you, remember."

"Where have you been then?" he demanded to know.

"I've been to the loo. I didn't want to wake you up, so I sneaked out."

Ron exhaled relieved, then smiled sheepishly at her. "So that means you really are my girlfriend now, aren't you? " Hermione nodded, beaming. "Then that also means I can kiss you anytime I want now, right?"

Hermione laughed and leaned in to do just that.

xxx

"Good morning," Harry greeted when he came down into the kitchen.

"M - morning," yawned Ginny in response. "Have you seen Hermione?"

Harry frowned at her. "No. Why?"

"Because she didn't spend the night in her bed, and I'm wondering where she is," Ginny explained.

"You don't think she left, do you?" Harry asked alarmed.

"No," Ginny appeased him, "unless she left without her trunk, which is very unlikely, all her books are inside it."

Harry nodded relieved. "So, where _did_ she spend the night then?"

But before Ginny could answer the door opened and a grinning Ron came in, dragging a giggling Hermione behind him. Harry gaped at them in astonishment.

"Morning," Hermione greeted happily, as she and Ron sat down opposite of Harry and Ginny, who both still stared at them perplexed.

Unfazed by Harry and Ginny's staring, Ron and Hermione started on their breakfast.

Harry suspected them holding hands beneath the table, because Ron was strangely eating with his left hand, while Hermione struggled to butter her toast, using only her right hand.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. But the smile vanished abruptly and was replaced with a grimace, as Ron hold Hermione's toast steady for her, so she was able to finally butter it. And if that wasn't enough, he afterwards started to feed the toast to her as well. And all the while he had this stupid, dreamily expression on his face.

Ginny, who had watched them too, made gagging noises next to him, but neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to notice, as they were both too occupied with themselves.

Having lost his appetite, Harry put his own toast away.

x

"Urgh, they're doing it again," Harry grumbled, looking over to Ron and Hermione, just visible through the open kitchen door.

"What are you complaining about?" Ginny asked, "I thought you wanted them to stop bickering and get together."

"I did, but that was before they became so incredible sweet to one another," Harry cringed, "now I almost wish they would start bickering again. Then at least I would know how to deal with the situation."

"Because _this_," he pointed over to Ron and Hermione entwined on the sofa, whispering to each other, accompanied by the occasional snog, "is even worse than witnessing their fights."

"I know," Ginny agreed, scrunching up her nose, "it's highly disgusting."

"It's not that alone. Now they spend all their time with each other, doing _this_, and soon they are going to have a baby too," Harry explained. "It's just, everything has changed all of a sudden, and I don't know …, well …, how I fit into this."

"You're jealous," Ginny discerned astounded.

"No …, yes …, maybe … , I don't know," Harry confessed, "I'm happy for them of course, but I…, I can't help to feel left out. I don't think Hermione has forgiven me completely yet, and I haven't had a decent conversation with Ron since May."

"All those years, I always had at least one of them to talk to, and now I'm the one being excluded. I know it sounds a little selfish, but I really miss them …, us …, and the only person I can blame for this development is me." Harry said miserably.

"Look at those lovebirds," Fred said delighted as he and George joined Harry and Ginny in the kitchen. "Seems like our plan has worked after all."

Harry scowled at them. "That's not funny."

"No seriously," George said relieved, "good to see them together after all the mess we put them trough."

"I suppose so," Harry said sheepishly, feeling even guiltier about his selfish thoughts.

"Shame we can't tease them about it though," Fred said a little disappointed, thinking about what his mother would do to him, if he tried that.

xxx

Harry was nervous. Ron and Hermione wanted to talk with him about something. Although he was happy about it, he still didn't know how they would treat him.

He knocked on Ron's door, something he'd never done before, he realised. After all, for the first time he wasn't sharing his room with Ron, but rather stayed in Percy's old room. Another sad development, Harry thought grimly.

"Come in." Ron shouted and brought Harry back to reality. He sighed and opened the door.

They were sitting on Ron's bed, and according to their flushed faces, and the dishevelled state of their hair and clothes, Harry didn't need much imaginary to know what they had done until just now.

Ron cleared his throat and pointed at his desk chair. "Have a seat, Harry."

Harry sat down and Ron went on. "Well, Harry, even after everything that has happened, you are kind of our friend, that's why Hermione and I decided to forgive you," Ron said cheerily, "and we wanted to ask you, if you want to be the godfather of our child."

Harry was taken aback. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but certainly not this. Ron and Hermione were both watching him expectantly, while Harry only was able to gape at them.

"Eh, you don't have to, of course," Ron mumbled sheepishly after a while, interpreting Harry's stunned silence completely wrong. "We just thought you might want to be …"

"No, no," Harry said quickly, "I'd love to be your child's godfather."

"Really?" Hermione exclaimed relieved, while Ron simply beamed at him, and for the first time since the 'potion-incident', Harry had the feeling that everything was going to be okay between the three of them, that he finally had his friends back, and he grinned happily at them.

"Told you he would say yes, Hermione," Ron said, nuzzling her hair with his nose. Hermione turned around to face Ron, "yes, you did," she whispered.

Harry could almost see how his presence in the room slipped their minds, as they, totally immerged in their own world, started kissing again.

"Urgh, gross, do you have to do this in front of me?" he cried out disgusted and slightly disappointed that they've forgotten about him so easily.

Reluctantly Ron detached his lips from Hermione's and asked good-naturedly. "What's the matter Harry? I thought you wanted us to be together? Now you have to deal with the consequences, so better get used to it."

"I did want you to be together, but I didn't want to witness you two making out," Harry grimaced, while Ron merely chuckled. Only Hermione had the decency to look a bit embarrassed and apologetically about their behaviour.

"No offence Harry, but then you better leave now, cause I'm not done yet kissing _my girlfriend_," Ron declared happily. Hermione turned pink, but at the same time she was all smiles.

Slightly nauseated, Harry quickly left the room. He still felt awkward being near them, but Ron and Hermione had forgiven him, and they wanted him to be the godfather of their child, so considering, Harry couldn't be happier right now.

xxx

"Do we have to tell them now?" Ron asked frightened, handing Hermione the rest of her books.

Hermione took the books and placed them neatly in her trunk. "Well, we have to do it someday, Ron."

"Yeah, but do we have to do it today?" he whined.

It was the beginning of August, and the four weeks the Grangers had stayed in Spain were over. So now Hermione was packing her trunk to spend the rest of the holidays with her parents.

They had agreed that Ron would take her home, so they could tell her parents about the pregnancy together, but of course, now that the day was here, Ron had seconds thoughts about it.

Hermione squeezed the trunk's contents more tightly together, closed the lid and turned towards Ron, who was sitting on her bed. "And when do _you_ plan to tell them?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging, "sometime after birth, maybe?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Coward," she whispered, bent over and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "But seriously, Ron, we have to tell them soon, before I start really showing, which could happen any day now," she insisted.

Hermione had the feeling that her pants were becoming tighter, and Ron actually swore he could see a small bump already.

"Yeah, and I won't be there to see it," Ron complained rather disappointed. Hermione sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck. "It's only for about three weeks Ron, I promise you won't miss much, and I'm going to write to you about everything that happens, I promise."

Ron nodded and gave her a small smile. "Still, it sucks to be away from you. Really, who would have thought I would ever yearn for the holidays to be over?"

Hermione laughed and kissed him on the mouth, but then she became serious again. "Assuming we're allowed to go back to Hogwarts at all, and are not going to be expelled."

Professor McGonagall had sent them a message that they had a hearing with the teachers and the school governors on August 25th, regarding the pregnancy and their future at Hogwarts.

Ron grimaced. "They can't expel us, we did nothing wrong, well, you did nothing wrong at least."

"I don't think it's a matter about who did something wrong. The question is if I'm allowed to stay at Hogwarts now that I'm pregnant. And even if I'm allowed to stay, what happens after the baby is born." Hermione voiced her fears.

"Mum and dad said, they are going to help us, didn't they? You'll see, Hermione, everything is going to be all right." Ron said confidently.

xxx

They took the Knight Bus to Hermione's parents. Although Ron wasn't happy about it, he was worried that the reckless driving could hurt the baby somehow. But Hermione only laughed at him, and assured him that the baby was perfectly save. Still, Ron would have preferred using the Floo Network, or even fly there by broomstick, but of course Hermione didn't want to hear anything about it.

"I'm not flying the whole way on a broomstick, Ron," she had said, "and my mother wouldn't appreciate ash on her carpet at all." And so they took the Knight Bus.

x

Ron had never been to Hermione's house before. Of course he had met her parents on platform 9 3/4, when they saw her off in September, or picked her up at the end of term, but he had never really spoken to them. And now he had to face them as the guy who knocked up their underage daughter. So to say Ron was nervous was an understatement.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm down a bit and rang the bell. Ron lingered nervously behind her.

After a while the door opened. "Hermione," her mother greeted her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Hi mum," Hermione said, "you remember Ron?"

"Of course, hello Ron," Mrs Granger reached out and shook his hand. "Come in, both of you."

Mrs Granger led them into the sitting room. Ron looked curiously around. Everything was exceptional neat. Actually a bit too neat for his liking; nothing was lying around and the furniture seemed to be brand-new.

'No wonder Mrs Granger wasn't fond of ash on her carpet,' Ron thought as he regarded the cream-coloured and spotless material covering the sitting room's floor. You wouldn't find anything like that with the Weasleys at all.

Ron wasn't exactly ashamed of his home, but for the first time he contemplated what Hermione really was thinking about the Burrow. Of course he knew she liked staying with them, but did she sometimes think they were filthy?

"Do you like some ice-tea?" Mrs Granger asked them, interrupting Ron's pondering.

"Huh? Oh, yes please," he peeped up, and instantly blushed at the unusual high sound of his voice.

"Have a seat," Mrs Granger offered, pointing at the white sofa in front of the fireplace. Ron gingerly sat down on the very edge, afraid he could defile the white cover by sitting on it.

"Isn't dad at home?" Hermione asked slightly disappointed as she sat next to him.

"No, he had to go to the surgery," her mum called from the kitchen, where she was preparing the ice-tea.

"So where is Harry?" her mother asked curiously when she rejoined them, handing out glasses. "Why didn't you bring him along? He is such a nice boy; I would have liked to see him again."

"Harry is at the Burrow," Hermione said, frowning at her mother's comment. She threw a worried side glance at Ron, knowing he always felt overtrumped by Harry, but he didn't really register what was being said anyway. He was rather pale by now and clutched his glass of ice-tea so tightly that his knuckles have turned white. "Ron and I have something to tell you." Hermione went on.

"Oh, okay," Mrs Granger said surprised, and looked expectantly from one to the other.

"We … eh …, the thing is … uhm …," Hermione trailed off. Telling her own mother was a lot harder than telling Mrs Weasley. She looked helplessly over to Ron, but Ron looked definitely sick by now, his lips were pressed together and it seemed unlikely he could ever part them again.

Mrs Granger watched them with growing tension. "Is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"Not exactly wrong …, but you probably won't like it," Hermione said slowly and Ron gulped.

"You frighten me, Hermione," Mrs Granger said sternly. "What is going on?"

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said quickly.

Her announcement was followed by a very uncomfortable silence. Mrs Granger gazed shocked at her daughter, who nervously kneaded her hands, while Ron stared paralysed into his ice-tea.

"YOU – ARE – WHAT?" Mrs Granger finally burst out, and Hermione winced startled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, HERMIONE. HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?"

"Oi," Ron cried out indignantly.

"_And I guess you're responsible for this_?" Mrs Granger hissed at Ron angrily. He didn't flinch and gazed directly into her blazing eyes. "_Yesss_," he said firmly, taking Hermione's hand in support.

Mrs Granger glared at him and Ron had the impression she was on the verge of breathing fire, but surprisingly he wasn't afraid of her anymore. If he had to, he would protect Hermione even against her own mother he realised.

Maybe Mrs Granger had sensed the change of his attitude, because suddenly she sprang to her feet, grabbed Hermione's arm, and was dragging her out of the sitting room toward the kitchen.

Ron got to his feet as well, letting go of his almost full glass of ice-tea in the process. It fell onto the white sofa, soaking it with brown liquid, but Ron couldn't care less.

"Hey," he protested against Mrs Granger's treatment of her daughter, but Hermione shook her head, signalling him that he shouldn't get involved right now.

Seconds later the kitchen door was slammed shut, and Ron knew that Hermione was going to be lectured behind it. And he also knew he was going to play a big part in the lecture, otherwise her mother wouldn't have dragged her out of earshot. Curious and highly worried, what was happening in the kitchen, Ron pressed his ear against the door.

x

"Do you want to end like his mother?" he heard Mrs Granger's angry voice. "Unemployed, with seven children and a husband who can't afford such a large family, do you? Because this is not the future, your father and I have planned you to have."

"What is so bad about it," Hermione answered fiercely. "I think Mrs Weasley is one of the greatest people I've ever met. Besides, there is no way Ron and I are going to have seven children, and although I'm confident that Ron could manage to support our family just fine on his own, I definitely plan to work too."

There her mother gave a snort "Oh please Hermione, don't be so stupid. Do you honestly think you're going to be able to work when you have a baby to deal with?"

"We'll find a way," Hermione said more confidently than she felt right now. "You and dad managed it too, so why shouldn't we be able to do it as well?"

"Your father and I were both already settled in our jobs and we could afford nannies, as you might remember," her mother spat.

"Well, our child has grandparents, who are going to take care of it, if necessary," Hermione countered.

Her mother gave a mirthless laugh. "If you're talking about your father and me, forget about it. I'm not quitting my job to play babysitter because you were so irresponsible."

Hermione looked at her astounded. "I wasn't talking about you," she clarified, realising that she hadn't even thought about the possibility that _her_ parents might look after the baby.

For a moment there was an awkward silence as her mother realised that too.

"How far are you?" her mother asked desperately after a while. "Maybe there is still time to do something about it,"

"No," Hermione cried out appalled, "Ron and I have decided to have the baby, and that's final."

"Hermione, you're about to make the biggest mistake of your life. Having a baby now will destroy everything you worked so hard for all those years," her mother said beseechingly. "End it as long as you still have the chance and stay away from that boy. He isn't good enough for you, you deserve better than him."

"His name is Ron, and that's not for you to decide," Hermione said icily. Shocked and highly disgusted with her mother, she left the kitchen.

x

Ron backed away from the door just in time before Hermione burst out, slamming the door against the wall in the process.

"Come on Ron, we're finished here," she shouted, snatched his hand and stormed, with him in tow, out of the house.

"HERMIONE," her mother shouted after them. "IF YOU GO NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME BACK AT ALL. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Hermione ignored her; tears were running down her cheeks. Angrily she brushed them away with her left hand, while her right hand clutched Ron's so tightly that he was about to lose his feeling in it. They hastened a few blocks away until they had reached the point where they could safely summon the Knight Bus again.

Hermione hadn't said a word since they left the house, and Ron had no idea what to say either. So they just waited silently for the bus to come. Luckily they hadn't to wait long.

They climbed into the Knight Bus and sat down in the very back, far from any other passengers.

"Oh shit," Hermione swore agitated, after a short while, "I left my trunk at my parent's house."

"Should we go back to get it," Ron asked unwillingly.

"No, I'm not going back there, until _she _hasapologised, and even then I'm not sure I will," Hermione said determined.

Ron looked at her sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Hermione," he mumbled eventually. "This all is my fault."

"Your fault?" Hermione asked bewildered, "How can it be your fault? It's she who behaved like a … a ..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, but …, I was the one with control about my doings that night. I should have …, I don't know … at least have taken precautions or something …" Ron explained, blushing furiously. "Then you wouldn't have become pregnant, and you and your mother wouldn't have been fighting."

Hermione regarded his words for a moment. "I don't think it would have made any difference, actually. McGonagall told me that Hogwarts students are protected through a spell against pregnancies. Obviously it didn't work, so I don't think you could have done anything to prevent it to happen either."

"Oh," was all Ron could say to this piece of information, and they both fell silent once more.

xxx

Ron was unusually quiet the whole journey back to the Burrow and throughout the rest of the day. Hermione wondered if he had heard something her mother had said about him. Probably he had, after all, her mother wasn't exactly trying to keep her voice down as she lectured her.

"Ron?" she asked tentatively. "Are you all right?"

"Your mother is right you know," Ron said hoarsely, confirming her fear. "I'm not good enough for you."

Hermione looked incredulous at him. "Oh, please not you too. How can you even say that?"

"Well it's true. You deserve someone better than me."

"Ron," Hermione sighed exasperated. "I don't know who, or what I deserve," she said slowly; Ron nodded at her words, looking completely defeated and lost, "but I know what I want and that is you, Ron. I don't care what my mother or anyone else is saying, because I know you are the best thing that could have ever happen to me. I love you. Don't you ever forget this!"

Ron had turned pink during her declaration, and he sheepishly beamed at her. "Really?" he asked happily, Hermione nodded assuring, and he went on."Good, because I don't plan to let you go either."

They were about to celebrate their agreement with a proper snog, when the front door opened and Molly came in, having finished her shopping in Diagon Alley. Hastily they broke apart again.

"Hermione dear, what are you still doing here?" Molly asked bewildered. "I thought you're going to stay with your parents the rest of the holidays."

Hermione and Ron roughly told her about Mrs Granger's reaction, although leaving out the insults towards the Weasleys.

That Molly was horrified was an understatement, and only with very big effort she managed to bit back some nasty comments about such behaviour towards a child.

"Hermione can stay with us, right mum?" Ron asked urgently.

"Of course," Molly said, taking Hermione's face in both her hands. "You can stay as long as you want, Hermione."

"Thanks, Molly," Hermione said relieved.

"Not at all, dear," Molly smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "And don't worry about your parents. I'm sure they will come around. I send Arthur to get your trunk first think in the morning, and maybe he'll be able to talk some sense into them as well."

Hermione doubted it, but was grateful for their efforts nonetheless.

xxx

Hermione emerged out of the bathroom after a very long shower, wearing a pair of Ron's old pyjamas. Of course it was way too large for her, but Hermione didn't care. Actually it was kind of soothing to be completely surrounded by Ron's scent right now. It gave her a feeling of safety and comfort that she so desperately needed after her fall out with her mother.

Hermione went down again and found Ron sitting on the sofa, reading in one of his Quidditch magazines. She watched him for a while, smiling and feeling immensely happy to have him in her life. Ron, probably noticing her staring, looked up and returned her smile. He scooted over and made room for her to sit next to him on the sofa. Hermione snuggled up against him and was asleep within minutes, totally worn up from the day's events.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if Hermione's mother (parents) would react like that, but in this story she obviously did. I hope you don't mind (not that you could change it now anyway) :-)<strong>

**I already told you last chapter that I don't have much time to write at moment, and I'm afraid that hasn't changed yet :-( Real life can be so cruel sometimes!**


	10. Back to normal

**10. Back to normal**

* * *

><p>The mood at the breakfast table the next morning wasn't the best. Arthur had gone to the Grangers very early to retrieve Hermione's trunk and if possible speak with her parents, and now everyone was anxiously waiting for his return.<p>

Molly kept telling Hermione that everything was going to be all right. "Arthur will talk some sense into them," she promised again and again. "He'll explain everything that has happened to them," she threw a dark look at Fred and George. "They simply can't be angry at you anymore, if they know about the potion."

Hermione only nodded, but knowing her parents, she somehow doubted that. So she continued to pick nervously at her food without actually eating anything.

Ron, who sat next to her, watched her worriedly. "You have to eat something," he eventually said quietly.

"I can't," she replied and threw her fork down. "I'm not hungry."

"But you have to eat, Hermione, it's not good for the b…," Ron broke off his retort as the door suddenly opened and not only his father entered the room but Hermione's as well. Instantly the room went silent as everyone looked expectantly at him.

x

Mr Granger scrutinised the red heads in front of him. He wasn't entirely sure which one of them was that Ron guy, as he hadn't seen him for a while now and they all looked so alike; and to be honest he had never really paid attention to him, but at least he knew it wasn't the black haired one, that had to be Harry. Just to be save he glared at all of them, including Harry.

"I'd like to speak to my daughter for a moment," he said through gritted teeth and fixed his gaze on Hermione.

For a moment she returned it unblinkingly, her face set. Then she reluctantly stood up.

"Alone," Mr Granger clarified when the boy right next to her got up as well as if he wanted to accompany her.

The boy starred at him challenging and Mr Granger was pretty sure now that this had to be Ron.

Hermione who had noticed the silence exchange put a reassuring hand on the boy's forearm and said quietly, "It is okay, I'll be fine."

x

Hermione showed her father to the sitting room so they could talk in private. She closed the door and waited for him to say something.

"I hope you realise that I had to cancel a very important appointment this morning to come here," he eventually said rather reproachfully as he looked around the room, taking in the organised chaos that was typically for the Burrow. Hermione could tell that he wasn't impressed with what he saw.

"I didn't ask you to do that," she said defiantly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"It was him, wasn't it?" her father asked as he finally faced her. "The one that just stood up with you, it was him who put you in this … condition, didn't he?"

Hermione glared at him. "Yes, that was Ron but it's not entirely his fault, he ..."

Her father snorted disbelievingly. "That's what his father was trying to convince me of too."

"What do you want?" Hermione asked annoyed, seeing no point in discussing the situation any further, when he tried to blame Ron without even listening to her.

"I want you to come home with me of course," he said slightly irritated

"Home?" now it was Hermione who snorted, "And why should I do that?"

"You don't expect me to let you stay here, do you?" he said, giving the room another disapproving look.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Hermione started to get really angry now. "It was fine for me to stay here before, like when you didn't have time for me earlier this summer, so why shouldn't it suffice now anymore?"

"You're our daughter, Hermione, and we're honestly trying to do the right thing here," her father said, completely ignoring her question. "But you also should know that we're really disappointed in you and your actions at the moment."

"Fair enough," Hermione choked, "I'm pretty disappointed in you and your behaviour too."

They stared a moment at each other and Hermione had more and more difficulty to not start crying.

"We care about you Hermione and just want to do what's best for you," her father eventually broke the silence, sounding more peaceable than before.

"That's not what mum said to me," Hermione whispered in a tearful voice.

"She is just afraid to lose you completely to this … magical world," he tried to explain.

"Afraid of losing me?" Hermione suddenly screeched. Incapable of holding the tears back any longer she simply let them flow down her cheeks. "Is that why she said, I shouldn't come back?"

"She didn't mean that, and you know it."

"Do I?" Hermione spat.

"Do you have any idea what it's like for us?" her father flared up again. "We send you to this school, this world, we don't know anything about, and think you are being taken care of, and then you come back pregnant at sixteen."

Hermione glared him. "She wants me to kill my baby."

"She only wants what's best for you, and so do I," he clarified.

Hermione huffed. "So you keep telling me. Do you honestly think killing my baby is what's best for me?"

Her father sighed. "I know this isn't an easy decision, but having a baby at your age isn't easy either. You'll thank us one day that we saved you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply something nasty, but her father silenced her with a hand gesture. "Hermione, you don't have to feel obliged to that child. I know what happened, what those boys did to you. Do you honestly want to keep a constant reminder of that? One day you can have a baby with someone else, someone more appropriate for you."

Hermione stared at him icily. Who was this man? Where was her caring father? Truth is, she and her parents had never been very close, not like Ron's family anyway, her parents were both hard working people and at times Hermione had had the impression that their work was more important to them then their own daughter, but Hermione had never once doubted their love for her, until now.

"Maybe you don't have to abort it, if that's what concerns you," her father said more placable. "But in that case you really should think about adoption, Hermione. Maybe _they_ want to keep it," he gestured wildly into the direction of the kitchen. "I don't know. And after all this is over, we could go away, start somewhere afresh without the magic, and forget about what has happened. I talked to your mother, it will be difficult, but we think we could manage to start anew somewhere else, and you could go to collage and do whatever you want to do," he almost sounded pleading at the end of his speech.

"So your solution is that I should leave everything behind that is import to me. The world I belong to, the person I love more than anything and my own child?"

She knew she had hurt him when she excluded him and her mother out of the list, but after their behaviour she figured they deserved it. "How can you even suggest something like that?"

x

Ron nervously paced the kitchen. What was taking them so long? Shouldn't they have finished their 'talk' by now?

Ron didn't know Mr Granger very well, having seen him only twice a year on the platform, but he'd never felt very comfortable in his presence and he most certainly didn't like Hermione facing him alone in her condition. Sure, he was her father and he clearly wouldn't hurt his own daughter …, or would he? Ron groaned and, running his hands through his hair in frustration, he turned about once again.

"Ron, sit down!" his mother said reprehensive, "you're making me even more nervous."

Ron ignored her and continued his pacing, while he kept his gaze locked onto the door Hermione had disappeared behind and strained his ears. At least he hadn't heard any loud shouting yet.

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry said reassuringly, "Hermione can look after herself."

Ron only nodded. He knew that of course, but it didn't make him feel much better right now, not after Mrs Granger's reaction just yesterday.

After what seemed like hours to Ron, they heard the front door open and close. He stopped in his tracks and strained his ears even more but couldn't hear anything else. For a moment he looked apprehensively at the others then dashed out of the room.

He wasn't sure where Hermione and her father had gone to talk in private, but checked the sitting room first; being nearest to the kitchen it was the obvious choice. But he found it empty. Frowning Ron climbed the stairs to search the first floor instead.

"Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively as he opened the door to Ginny's room which she shared with Hermione during her stay. She wasn't there either and a jolt of fear shot through Ron's body. Did her father take her with him? But certainly not without telling him.

He knocked at the bathroom door next, but again got no answer. So he continued to search the rest of the house. He even checked his parent's room on his way through the house, but couldn't find a trace of Hermione anywhere.

Eventually there was only one room left, his own. Although the possibility of her being there was fairly high, Ron was rather anxious when he opened the door. He peered inside and sighed relieved.

Hermione was curled up in his bed, hugging his pillow tightly to her chest. Although he couldn't see her face as her back was turned in his direction, had Ron no doubt that she had been crying, or even still was. Without a word Ron slipped fully into the room, went over and took his position behind her in the bed where he pulled her into his arms.

He was delighted when she not only let him do that, but snuggled a bit closer as well.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"He told me how disappointed he is in me, and that I'm making the biggest mistake of my life keeping our baby," she whispered hoarsely. "He even wanted me to abandon you and the wizarding world and leave the country with him and my mother to start anew."

Ron tensed because that had been his exact fear a few minutes ago.

"I told him to get lost," Hermione continued and Ron instantly relaxed again.

"I'm sorry," Ron whispered, and although he was pretty angry right now at both her parents, he meant it. They were still her parents after all and he knew Hermione still loved them nonetheless.

"No, it's okay," Hermione said, brushing the last tears of her cheeks. "Before he left he said that although he thinks I'm making a mistake, he still loves me and if I ever need something I should come to him, that he and my mother will always be there for me no matter what. But they probably need some time to adjust to the new situation."

"Oh, well, that's good, isn't it?" Ron asked, unsure if he was saying the right thing.

"I suppose," Hermione said slowly and eventually turned around to face Ron, "but I don't want to go back to them any time soon, even if they throw me out of Hogwarts."

She gave him a small smile. "Do you think you can handle being stuck with me for a while longer?"

Ron smirked. "I'm not sure really, I have to think about it. After all, you can be quite bossy and annoying sometimes."

xxx

"I have to study, Ron," Hermione said annoyed and pushed him away.

About three days after the talk with her father Hermione had started to bury herself in schoolwork. Although she kept telling everyone she was doing it because of the upcoming hearing, to make a good impression in case they ask her any subject related questions, it wasn't the whole truth. The work also helped her to cope with her new situation with her parents. Hermione was determined to proof them wrong; she wanted to show them that she could have both, a baby and a good education and job respectively.

Of course Ron thought she was mental doing this as their teachers already knew how good she was and he didn't think they would ask something like that anyway, but knowing Hermione and because of their recent developed relationship, he hadn't argued with her about it and had kept his thoughts mostly to himself for the time being.

"I just wanted to give you a little kiss," Ron said resentful. It was the third time today that she had pushed him away when he attempted to kiss her, and he hated it.

"I know how your little kisses always turn into full grown snogging sessions, Ron, and I don't have time for that at the moment," Hermione countered without looking up from her book.

"That's not true," he defended himself, blushing furiously. "Not always. Besides, I thought you like it when I kiss you."

Hermione simply ignored him and continued reading. Ron watched her rather crossly, feeling rejected.

"What are you studying for anyway?" Ron asked grumpily after a few minutes of silence, although he could guess her answer already.

Hermione tore her eyes away from her book and gaped at him in disbelief. "_I_ want to be prepared in case we are allowed to go back to Hogwarts," she snapped angrily.

Ron snorted, which made Hermione even angrier. "Just because you don't care about school, doesn't mean I haven't to either."

"I never said you shouldn't care about school, Hermione, and believe it or not, I do care too," Ron flared up. "All I meant is that you probably already know most of the stuff they're going to teach us next year, so relax a bit, will you? You're pregnant after all."

"Exactly, and that's why I have to study even harder. We don't just have to think about our future anymore, Ron, now we are responsible for a new life as well."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ron snapped heatedly.

x

Harry was sitting in the kitchen munching away on a sandwich when the door burst open with full force and Ron stormed in.

"I'm telling you, she is completely mental," Ron announced disgruntled and plopped into the seat next to him.

"What has happened now?" Harry asked, more out of duty than real interest.

"She is studying like crazy in there," Ron complained, pointing accusingly toward the sitting room.

"Why are you so surprised about that? Hermione always studies like crazy." Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah, I know," Ron cried out in frustration, "but that was before we, you know, got together."

Harry smirked at him. "Let me get this straight. So you really thought Hermione would change her whole being and abandon her studies just because the two of you got together?"

"What? No!" Ron burst out. "But I thought she would cut it a bit short at least. I mean we still have about three weeks till the start of term. She has plenty of time to study until then."

Harry snorted at that. "And since when has something like plenty of time ever stopped Hermione from studying?"

Ron scowled at him briefly and continued with his tirade about Hermione's unfairness. "And then she accused me of being a bad father too."

"She did not," Harry exclaimed rather shocked.

"Yes she did," Ron confirmed angrily, "she as good as said that if I'd care about our baby I would study just as hard as she does."

Harry frowned. That didn't sound like Hermione at all. Sure she was strict about her studying and wanted him and Ron to keep up with her, but he doubted that she thought that Ron would be a bad father if he didn't do that.

"Are you sure you didn't misunderstand her?" Harry asked tentatively, trying to find out what really had happened between them.

"Oh that's just great, Harry," Ron burst out displeased, springing to his feet. "Side with her as always. See if I care at all." And he left the room just as forceful as he entered it.

Harry watched after him in a state of shock and puzzlement. Then suddenly he started to grin and happily ate the rest of his sandwich. It was such a good feeling to have his best friends back.

xxx

Everything went its normal way again. It was two weeks before the start of term and Harry, Fred, George and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow, enjoying a belated breakfast while talking about the upcoming Quidditch season.

Occasionally, the peace in the kitchen was disrupted by Ron and Hermione. One of them would storm through the kitchen while the other followed close behind, breathing down the proceeding ones neck.

Hermione had eventually cut her study schedule a bit shorter and now they were celebrating their most favourite free time activity again: arguing. The only difference was this times choice of topic.

"_No Hermione, there is no bloody way my child is going to a Muggle school."_ Ron's lovely voice sounded through the kitchen once more.

"_That's a pity for your child Ron, but my child should learn about Muggles too." _

"_I didn't mean our child shouldn't learn about Muggles, I just don't want it to go to a Muggle school."_

"That was a good one," Ginny said after Ron and Hermione left the kitchen again, "if they continue like that they turn their kid into some barmy git"

"Actually I liked it better when they were arguing whether their child should choose a job in the Ministry of Magic or not," Harry said smirking, "or the time they discussed if they should allow their child to have a broomstick before Hogwarts, or rather not." They all sniggered about that.

"So Harry, when are you going to hold the tryouts?" Ginny asked. "I want to be prepared."

"I'm not sure yet, soon I suppose, so we can get an early start to ..." Harry started, but was rudely interrupted by a shrill shriek.

"_What?! Are you crazy? You are not taking my baby out for flying lessons." _

"… as I was saying," Harry went on after the commotion had left the kitchen again. "I want the team to have an early start so we can get as much practise time as possible before the first match. Of course I hope most of last year's players will return, but there will be some new players as well so we'll need the extra time to get to know each other better and learn to work as a team."

"_Hermione, it is okay for you to learn all the time, but you can't turn our son in some bloody know it all too. It's just not normal for a boy, they'll beat him up in school for that, trust me." _

"He is never going learn it, is he?" George asked grinning. "He surly will regret that comment later on."

"Definitely," Harry said apprehensively, he had an inkling that he was going to suffer in some way or another as well because of that.

"We still don't know what went wrong with the potion by the way," Fred just said when Ron and Hermione made a new round through the kitchen. "We checked it over and over again and we never lost control about our actions."

"Well, I do," Hermione said, coming to an abrupt hold, which caused Ron to bump into her, his last nasty reply dying on his lips. Harry wondered in awe how she had been able to even hear what they were talking about, while arguing with Ron.

"You do?" George asked equally astounded.

"Yeah, it wasn't that difficult to figure out, was it?" Hermione said snappish.

"Will you enlighten us then?"

"Obviously the two of you, weren't truly in love, while taking the potion," Hermione explained in a rather didactic way. "I think, suppressed feelings can strengthen the potion and cause such unintended attitude."

Behind her, Ron went bright red from embarrassment, while on the same time bearing a smug grin on his face. Hermione, probably noticing this, pursued. "But I'm certain it wouldn't affect me whatsoever, if I'd take it nowadays."

That whipped the grin from Ron's now maroon face just to be replaced by a scowl.

xxx

Ron woke up on the morning of the 25th August, feeling awfully nervous before he fully remembered why. But then it came back to him full force. Their hearing was scheduled for today and instantly the sick feeling magnified. Today was the day that decided their future life.

All the time Ron had tried to assure Hermione that everything was going to be okay, that they would be allowed to go back to Hogwarts for sure. But the truth was he was terrified that they wouldn't.

What would he do with his life when he really was expelled? He had no doubt that Hermione would have any trouble finding a decent job even without graduation, and be brilliant at it nonetheless. Besides, she had to take care of their baby first and needn't to worry about that yet.

But Ron on the other hand had to support a family soon. He needed a good job and therefore a good education. He also was rather keen to show everyone that he could stand on his own feet, not only his parents and Hermione but her parents as well. He really wanted to have their approval, and for them to think that he was worth to be with their daughter.

Ron nervously ruffled up his hair and sighed deeply. Knowing Hermione, she was already awake and probably rather agitated by now. He didn't want to add to her anxiety by revealing his own fears and insecurities; he had to be strong and positive for her today.

x

Hermione was already neatly dressed in her school uniform and nervously kneading her hands as she waited for the rest of the Burrow to wake up.

Of course Molly and Arthur, who had taken the day off to be able to accompany them, were the first to come down.

Both gave Hermione a sympathetic smile and Molly hugged her shortly in a comforting way before she busied herself with the breakfast preparations.

About half an hour later a widely yawning Ginny staggered into the kitchen, soon followed by Harry who was clearly still half asleep. Both mumbled something that sounded like "morning" before they flopped down onto their chairs. Even Fred and George found their way out of bed before 8 am and joined the sleepy breakfast party.

Hermione suspected that a guilty conscience might have woken them all up in the wee hours of the day, and she really appreciated this little gesture of moral support.

The only person still missing was Ron. Hermione wondered where he was. Shouldn't he be here by now? She really wanted him by her side this morning. So what was taking him so long? Surely he wasn't still asleep, was he?

When Ron finally showed up Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. He was still in his pyjamas and his hair was messily pointing in every direction imaginable.

He smiled at her and sat down on his chair opposite of her. As soon as he had done that he loaded his plate with everything in vicinity and calmly started to eat as if he had all the time in the world and not a life-changing appointment ahead of him.

She watched disgusted as he gorged himself on his food. He hardly bothered to chew before he swallowed and immediately stuffed a new forkful of food in his still half-full mouth. Hermione who was feeling rather nauseated right now, which hadn't anything to do with her pregnancy for a change, said reproachfully, "Do you have to eat like that?"

Ron blinked at her in confusion. "I'm hungry," he simply said with his mouth full.

"You're eating like a cave man and you're not even dressed yet," Hermione said peevishly, "Maybe you don't remember but our hearing is _today_."

"Relax, will you?" Ron said irritated, "I'm aware of that, but it's not before 10 am and it isn't even 8 yet. I still have plenty of time to get ready."

"That's not the point," Hermione insisted, "I can't believe your lack of concern, Ron! Don't you care at all what's happening to us today?"

"What? How on earth did you come to that conclusion?" Ron asked indignantly. "Why is me being not properly dressed yet an indication of not caring?"

"It's not only that," Hermione emphasized, "you're always playing my worries down and can't take anything serious."

"That's not true," Ron defended himself. "I know it is serious, but there is nothing we could do about it anyway. What's done is done."

"Well, it's not like you've even tried," Hermione countered testily.

"If you're talking about your insane study sessions again …" Ron started angrily.

"At least I was trying to do _something_!" Hermione screeched.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Ron bellowed back. "Driving me mental? Is that what you were trying to do?"

"ENOUGH," Molly's deafening voice sounded through the kitchen, "I won't let you do that. You're not blaming each other for what is going to happen today. Understood?"

Ron and Hermione both instantly fell silent and remained that way for the rest of the breakfast, both sulking and occasionally scowling at each other. They still weren't speaking when it was finally time to go to Hogwarts.

x

The hearing was taking place in Dumbledore's office and when they entered the room, all the school governors, teachers and Professor Dumbledore were already waiting for them.

"Ah, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger have a seat," Dumbledore greeted them good-naturedly.

Ron felt his father's hand on his shoulder and was gently stirred further into the room. Nervously, Ron grasped Hermione's hand for support and squeezed it tightly. He felt her squeeze back just as tightly seconds later, and together they crossed the room to sit down on the two chairs in front of their tribunal.

Cautiously Ron looked around. Most of the governors were looking very stern, only Lucius Malfoy was watching them with a nasty sneer and a slightly disgusted look on his face.

Next Ron's gaze wandered to the teachers. And although he saw some stern faces among them too, was their overall attitude not as hostile as the governors', well, except Snape's maybe who made the impression of rather being anywhere else than here. Ron couldn't blame him. Who would have thought they were ever going to have something in common?

Lastly Ron's look landed on Professor McGonagall and almost couldn't believe when she was giving him a small but encouraging smile.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, as you know we are gathered here today to discuss your future at Hogwarts ..." Dumbledore began his speech.

"I really don't know what there is to discuss anymore," Lucius Malfoy interrupted him rudely. "They broke the school rules. The only consequence for that can be expulsion."

Dumbledore calmly turned towards Malfoy, "Actually Lucius, there is no school rule that says a pregnant student isn't allowed at Hogwarts. As we never expected a pregnancy would ever occur with the existing spells to prevent them, such a rule was never established or even discussed. That means Miss Granger's pregnancy can't be counted as a reason for expelling her. We are only here today to decide what the best option is to deal with the situation."

Ron couldn't believe his ears. When there was indeed no school rule against pregnancies, he and Hermione actually stood a chance here. Briefly he wondered why Hermione hadn't known about that, she knew everything after all.

"She is underage and apparently her _parents,_" Lucius Malfoy screwed up his nose, "don't want her to stay at Hogwarts any longer."

Ron frowned at him, taken aback. Was it true that her parents still wanted to take her out of Hogwarts? He had thought that her father in the end kind of accepted her decision to stay. Ron chanced a glance at Hermione, and noticed that she looked just as startled as he felt about this peace of information.

"Miss Granger will be of age next month, so I think we can turn a blind eye on that matter for the time being," McGonagall intervened and Ron felt the sudden urge to kiss her on the cheek for that. But he restrained himself and just settled on grinning at her furtively.

Lucius Malfoy on the other hand looked more like he would love to strangle her. Clearly struggling with his self-control he turned to Dumbledore instead. "So you actually want to tolerate such behaviour at your school and do nothing about it?"

Some of the governor's nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"I think we should wait with the judgement until we heard Miss Granger's and Mr Weasley's side of the story," Dumbledore said and addressed to Ron and Hermione. "Would you please tell us how this pregnancy came to be?"

Ron's grin disappeared at once while his eyes widened in horror. Did Dumbledore actually expect them to tell everyone in the room how he got Hermione pregnant?

To his utter surprise Hermione nodded and started to share their story.

Telling your family and friends was one thing, and even then he hadn't been comfortable, but telling your teachers was something entirely different. Ron was sure he had never been so embarrassed like he was right now in his entire life, as he heard Hermione describe the effect the potion had on her.

After she had finished the room went awfully quiet and Ron realised that it probably was his turn now to tell what has happened, but just as he drew a breath to start Dumbledore began to speak again.

"I think it's obvious that Miss Granger and Mr Weasley both acted under the influence of the potion, which they didn't take willingly I'd like to add, and therefore I don't think they should be hold responsible for what has happened afterwards."

Ron gaped at Dumbledore in astonishment, was he really saying what Ron thought he was saying? That he and Hermione would actually get away with everything. He instantly felt immensely relieved and at the same time a bit guilty too, after all, he had never been under the influence of the potion, but of course he wasn't so stupid to mention that right now or anytime soon.

"He also attacked my son," Lucius Malfoy said angrily while pointing accusingly at Ron, probably realising that he was fighting a losing battle now. "He broke his nose."

"And he was punished for that," Dumbledore retorted, but still overly calm.

"So that's it?" Lucius Malfoy asked furious, "One little detention and everything is forgotten? That boy has an obvious violent nature and a tendency for breaking the rules and you still allow him to stay at Hogwarts?"

"When I remember correctly, Lucius," Dumbledore said a bit more forceful, making it clear that the issue was closed, "was Mr Weasley provoked by your son when it happened and also was outnumbered by one to seven."

Lucius Malfoy was livid by now. He shot out of his seat and was dangerously towering over Dumbledore.

"You're making a very big mistake here, Dumbledore," he said threateningly. "The ministry will hear about this." Then he stormed out of the room.

Most of the governors followed suit. "Scandalous!" Ron heard one of them mutter as they went past him.

x

Hermione sat rather dumbfounded as she tried to comprehend what just had happened. She and Ron were not only not expelled, but weren't even punished in any way. They actually were able to have their baby and still finish their education. Maybe everything was indeed going to be okay like Molly and Ron constantly were trying to tell her.

She felt Ron squeeze her hand and looked up into his smiling face. She could tell that he was equally relieved as she was and she happily smiled back.

"But Dumbledore, how is this supposed to work?" an elderly wizard asked, and Hermione turned her gaze away from Ron to focus on what he was talking about.

"Although it's been a while since I had little children myself, I seem to remember that they require a lot of attention, and I honestly hope you don't consider allowing them to take the baby to classes with them."

Instantly the relief Hermione had felt just moments ago was gone again and the apprehension was back. She suddenly realised that she had been so anxious about being expelled that she hadn't really had time to worry about this problem too yet.

She turned back to Ron to make out what he was thinking, but to her surprise Ron was trying very hard not to laugh, his face already dark red from the struggle.

Hermione couldn't see at all what was so funny about their situation. But then she noticed Ron chancing a glance at the teacher's table. She followed his gaze, and found it directed at Snape who had the most horrified expression she had ever seen on his face. His lips were so tightly pressed together that only a very thin, white line was visible and his eyes were bulging. Against her better judgement Hermione had to grin at the sight too.

"Arthur and I will look after the baby of course while they have classes," Molly said self-evidently.

"And after the classes?" the governor asked.

"Oh we thought about that too," Dumbledore said happily. "We think it would be best if Mr Weasley and Miss Granger only attend the classes here at Hogwarts and then return home afterwards. Professor McGonagall has agreed to connect the fireplace in her office with the Weasley's so they can come and go as they wish."

The elderly wizard processed the new information for a moment then said, "Very well, Dumbledore, it seems like you've thought everything through."

He turned toward the other remaining governors. "Anymore questions?" They only shook their heads no. "Well, I guess that means we are finished here."

The governors and the teachers, besides McGonagall and Dumbledore of course, gathered their things and left the office as well.

"So we really can come back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked happily when they were gone. She still couldn't believe it was really happening and needed more assurance.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "Of course I expect you two to stick by the rules more than ever now. We don't want to give anyone a reason to think you're receiving special treatment here and could turn that against you."

Hermione and Ron both nodded solemnly.

"Furthermore, Poppy agreed to supervise your pregnancy Miss Granger. I want you to visit her regularly and do everything she tells you!"

"I will Professor!" Hermione agreed promptly.

"Good, then I think we are done here for the time being and you two can go back home," Dumbledore dismissed them.

But before they had the chance to stand up, McGonagall said, "I have to admit, I'm still puzzled how all that could happen at all, the pregnancy I mean, with all the spells around to prevent it."

"To be honest I'm at a loss about this myself," Dumbledore admitted. "The spell should have worked for the Room of Requirement too. Unless," he turned curiously to Ron and Hermione, "Unless one of you wished for this to happen of course, I don't know how it was possible."

"But that's mental," Ron burst out before he could stop himself. "Who in their right mind would wish to have a baby at our age? I mean, I'm okay with it now, but if I had the choice, I'd rather not be a father so soon."

Everyone nodded in agreement to his statement, everyone but Hermione who had turned bright red and seemed to shrink into her chair. Ron frowned at her suspiciously.

"You didn't wish for a baby, did you?" he asked shocked. Now everyone else fixed their gazes on her too, and Hermione turned an even darker shade of red.

"Uhm …, no …, of course I haven't," she stammered and Ron sighed relieved. "But I kind of thought about it sometimes …, you know …, what it would be like …, having children with you," Hermione admitted sheepishly, avoiding his eyes and rather looked at her feet. "So maybe …, I don't know …, it could be possible …, maybe the room thought I wanted to have a baby _now_."

Ron gaped at her, too astounded to say something.

"Well, I guess that mystery is solved too," interrupted Dumbledore the stunned silence cheerfully.

x

Ron hadn't said a word since they've left the office and Hermione didn't blame him. So it was her fault after all that they were having a baby. She alone was responsible for 'ruining their life' as her parents so nicely phrased it, and she felt immensely guilty for that.

Of course Ron said he was happy about the baby, but was that really the truth? Maybe he just said that to reassure her. Hadn't he just admitted that he wouldn't want a baby if he had a choice? Did he hate her now for putting him in this situation?

"Ron, say something!" Hermione demanded as she couldn't stand his silence any longer. "Are you mad at me?"

Ron who was sitting on the sofa, deep in thoughts, looked briefly up at her. Then he quickly checked if they really were alone in the Burrow's sitting room before he licked his lips and leaned forward, his forearms resting on his legs. "Did you really imagine having children with me?" he whispered smirking.

Whatever response Hermione had expected, it hadn't been this one. "Yeah, well," Hermione blushed, "not right now of course, but … sometime later."

Ron's smile broadened. "When?" he asked huskily.

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean?"

Ron cleared his throat, "When did you imagine those things?"

Hermione blushed even more. "Mostly it happened when you and Harry were playing chess. You're always completely absorbed in your game, so you didn't notice me staring at you and I could undisturbed picture our life together while looking at you as much as I wanted."

"Blimey," Ron exclaimed in astonishment, leaning back against the sofa again. "And there was I, thinking you were studying all the time."

They both grinned at each other for a moment then Ron asked, "You know what that means don't you?"

Hermione only looked at him puzzled as she hadn't had a clue what he was talking about.

"It means that, in a way, our baby is a planned child after all," Ron explained happily, "I like that. It sounds way better than a bloody accident."

"So does that mean you're not angry with me?"

"No, of course not," he exclaimed puzzled, "it's not like you tricked me into having a baby or something, is it? And if I remember correctly there are always two people involved. Besides, it wouldn't change a thing, would it? In the end you're still pregnant with my child."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked bewildered.

Ron smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry, he is still around and will probably pop up at the most inconvenient times."

"Good," Hermione said, sitting down on his lap and linking her arms around his neck, "because I would miss him terribly otherwise." Ron smirked and leaned forward to kiss her.

After a while he pulled back again. "So Hermione, tell me, what did you imagine our children will look like?"

Then he suddenly frowned at her suspiciously, "And of how many children are we talking here exactly?"


	11. Becoming Famous

**Hello everyone, although I finally have more time to write again, it took me awfully long to finish this chapter. Shame on me :( **

**Now I really hope it is worth the wait ;) Have fun!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11. Becoming Famous<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's the matter with you today?" Harry asked as he took Ron's second bishop.<p>

"Huh?" Ron startled and quickly turned his gaze back to the chess board in front of him. "Nothing! Why?"

"That's why," Harry said and pointed at the board, which was uncommonly lacking in Ron's chessmen.

"Uh … yeah …well," Ron stuttered, "I guess I've got other things on my mind right now."

"Yeah I've noticed," Harry said while scrutinising Ron. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ron looked up from the board and frowned at Harry. "Nah, it's really not important," he said sheepishly.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked concerned.

"Pretty sure, Harry," Ron grinned. He risked another short glance at Hermione, who was sitting on the sofa nearby absorbed in one of her books, and added, "Believe me, you wouldn't want to know anyway."

"Oh, all right then," Harry mumbled awkwardly, and they fell silent again to focus on their game.

"Ron, this is so fascinating," Hermione suddenly exclaimed excited. "According to this book babies are trying to start breathing in the fifteens week, but of course they can't properly do it yet because of the amniotic fluid and so they are rather hiccupping."

Ron looked up from the chess board once more. "Great, but when can we actually feel the baby?"

For Ron the pregnancy couldn't progress fast enough. He was anxious to finally feel the baby's movements, whereas Hermione was actually rather glad it wasn't that obvious yet that she was pregnant. Sure, she wanted to feel the baby too, but the thought of everyone knowing she was pregnant with one look, wasn't very appealing to her.

"Well, babies are able to move their limbs too at this stage. Of course every baby's development is different but I should be able to feel the baby's movement within the next few weeks," Hermione explained happily. "But it probably takes at least 5 more weeks until it is sensible from the outside too."

"That's not fair," Ron complained, "You always get to experience everything first with the baby, while I have to wait."

Hermione glared at him, "Excuse me, but as I have to put up with all the negative sides of the pregnancy too, I do think it is _fair_ that I'm going to experience the good things first."

Ron, lost for words, simply scowled. Then he turned back to the chess board and glared at the nearest pawn. "You there!" he said rudely, "Go to B4!" The pawn jumped with fright and hurried to his ordered position where he valiantly battled the knight there.

They played a while longer in silence and Harry had to watch in disbelief how Ron's few remaining chess pieces easily defeated his own one by one. Nevertheless, Harry was still confident that he actually had a chance to win this match for once.

Suddenly the sitting room door burst open and a very fierce looking Molly Weasley appeared in the doorframe. Irritated Ron and Harry looked up from their game and Hermione instantly sat up a bit straighter on the sofa.

"What do you think your doing?" Molly shouted agitated, her hands on her hips and her face blazing.

"Playing chess," Ron suggested boldly.

Molly narrowed her eyes at him. "Exactly!" she snarled. "Do you think your trunks will pack themselves while you are busy playing chess?"

"Why do we have to do that now?" Ron asked flabbergasted. "We still have the whole day ahead of us. It's only 10 am."

Molly threw him a dark look, "Then you'll be happy to have the rest of the day to play chess," she said, "After you've packed." She flicked her wand with an energetic flourish and the chessmen fled into the safety of their respective boxes.

And so Ron and Harry reluctantly got up from their unfinished game.

When Hermione got up as well, Molly's mood changed instantly, "Hermione dear you can stay put," she said lovingly, "Ron will pack your trunk for you. Won't you?" she asked him insistently.

Ron's spluttered protests died when he noticed the imperious look on his mother's face. "Sure," he muttered subdued instead.

"Oh, I've already packed my trunk, Molly," Hermione said, amused about Ron's expression. "I just thought you might need help with something else. I should have asked you earlier but this new pregnancy book is quite fascinating," she said apologetically.

"That's really nice of you, dear, but you don't have to," Molly gratefully declined the offer.

"But I want to," Hermione insisted.

"Well, I guess I could use some help with the laundry," Molly said thoughtful. Then her gaze fell on Ron and Harry who still lingered in the open door. "What are you two still doing here?" she asked with dangerously narrowed eyes, and Ron and Harry hurried out of the room.

x

"Why do we have to go back to school tomorrow anyway," Ron complained when he and Harry trudged up the stairs, "it's Friday for Merlin's sake, lessons won't start for another two days."

"Search me," Harry said morosely, just moments ago he was probably on the verge of winning his very first game of chess against Ronald Weasley, and now he had to pack his school trunk without ever finding out if he might have actually succeeded.

Reaching his attic room, Ron plopped down onto his bed and snatched a chocolate frog from his bedside table.

Harry who had followed Ron to have a look around, if some of his belongings had miraculously ended up here, sat down on the chair in front of Ron's desk.

"What is your mother so angry about anyway?" Harry asked.

"I bet it's still because of Fred and George," Ron speculated. "Ever since she heard about their plans to open a joke shop she has gone berserk. Honestly, the way she is behaving towards us you'd think _we_ are planning to drop out of Hogwarts any time soon."

Harry nodded absentmindedly. A week ago Fred and George stopped Molly's constant nagging to think about what they wanted to do with their lives now that they had finished school by revealing their plans to open a joke shop. The result was that Molly was now mad with everyone, especially when she had the impression they were siding with Fred and George. And so, only Hermione seemed to be in her good books by now.

"I still think it's a brilliant idea," Harry admitted.

"Yeah, me too," Ron agreed dreamily. "Just imagine how great it would be if they let us test their inventions on Malfoy."

Harry snorted as he too imagined this scenario.

"But of course Hermione wouldn't let us do it," Ron added disillusioned.

They fell silent for a while, both dwelling on their own thoughts.

"I wish that baby would hurry up a bit," Ron exclaimed suddenly, munching absentmindedly on his third chocolate frog. "This waiting is killing me."

"Aren't you even a little bit scared about having a baby?" Harry asked astounded.

Ron frowned at him, "Not really, I have Hermione, haven't I? And mum, they know what to do. Besides, all the baby is going to do in first few months is eating and sleeping. That can't be that hard to handle, can it? "

"What about changing the baby's nappies?" Harry asked amused.

Ron screwed up his nose at the prospect. "Luckily that will be Hermione's job, I'm already going to be busy earning the money, won't I? So it wouldn't be fair if I have to do that as well, would it?"

Harry grinned at him, "You do realise we still have two more years at Hogwarts ahead of us, don't you? So it will be a while until you're busy earning the money."

"Yeah, but dad is trying to get me a holiday job," Ron shrugged nonchalantly. "So the rules are basically the same."

"If you say so," Harry said doubtful.

"Eh, don't tell Hermione that I said that, okay?" Ron said alarmed.

x

"You know, I thought the morning sickness would be worse," Hermione said, sorting the different pieces of clothing into their respective piles while Molly folded them with her wand.

"Just like when I was pregnant with Ron," Molly said smiling, "the other boys weren't that bad either, well not like when I was pregnant with Ginny that is. Maybe that means it's going to be a boy."

Hermione frowned at her doubtfully, "I don't think that is a sign for the baby's gender, none of the books I read mentioned something like that."

"Books," Molly huffed, "They are probably written by people who never have been pregnant in the first place; perhaps even men. I'm talking about experience here, Hermione."

Hermione laughed. Maybe Molly was right, maybe that was a sign that she was having a boy. She and Ron hadn't yet talked about what gender their baby might have, or what they hoped it would be. What was the point in discussing that anyway, they couldn't influence the gender even if they wanted to, but Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that Ron would prefer to have a boy. Which was perfectly fine with her, she just wanted the baby to be healthy.

"We'll see," she said smiling.

xxx

The next morning began with the usual 1st September rush. Harry and Ron hurried from room to room to pick up all the things they were going to need at Hogwarts, and Molly was breathing down their necks because they hadn't done it the day before as she had told them to do.

But finally, around nine o'clock, all trunks were packed and the inhabitants of the Burrow sat down for breakfast.

They were so immersed in their conversation that they didn't notice the owl with the Daily Prophet tied to its leg. It flew soundless through the open kitchen window and landed graceful right in front of Hermione.

"And you're absolute sure you've packed everything now," Molly inquired her children as she was serving them another round of fried eggs, her eyes especially fixed on Ron and Harry.

"Yes, mum," Ron said, rolling his eyes enervated, which earned him a slap with the spatula on the head from his mother.

"_Fourteen?"_ Hermione suddenly shrieked angrily, staring at the Daily Prophet in front of her.

Everyone turned towards her, astonished about her outbreak.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked thickly through a mouth full of food, while the others looked rather alarmed.

"That's the matter!" Hermione said furious and turned the Daily Prophet so that they all could read the headline on the front page.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dumbledore encourages teenage pregnancies<strong>_

* * *

><p>Caught off guard, Ron choked on his breakfast and Arthur had to thump him hard on the back to save him from suffocating.<p>

"What the hell?" croaked Ron after he had cleared his airways. And Ginny impatiently snatched the newspaper out of Hermione's hands, and started to read the article out loud.

_After 15 year old Ronald Weasley deliberately impregnated his long time girlfriend, 14 year old Hermione Granger, they got nothing but encouragement from Hogwarts' Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Against the better judgement of the school governors he not only permitted them to stay in school without further punishment, but he also grants them special treatment now. _

"_This meeting was a farce," Lucius Malfoy, one of the most respected school governors said. "The whole point of it was to back up their scandalous behaviour." _

"_Of course it could also be solely for the benefit of Potter," Lucius Malfoy elaborated. _

"Why do they always have to drag me into the picture?" Harry exclaimed outraged. "I have nothing to do with this."

Hermione threw him a dark look, as to remind him that he did have played a part and Harry blushed ashamed.

_Naturally, many parents are rather alarmed by the headmaster's decisions and some even went so far to take their children out of school because they fear for their safety. _

"_My daughter Millicent is certainly not going back to a school where such things are accepted," Mrs Bulstrode told the Daily Prophet._

Ron snorted, "I don't think she has to worry about _that_ happening to _her_ daughter."

"RONALD WEASLEY" Molly scolded scandalised.

"What? I doubt any potion could be powerful enough to make _anyone_ loose it thus far that they want to be with Millicent Bulstrode," he vindicated himself while screwing his nose up in disgust.

"Still," Hermione reprimanded him. "That is not a nice thing to say." But she had a hard time to keep a straight face, whereas Harry and Ginny sniggered unrestrained.

Ron simply shrugged and then asked more serious, "Anything else?"

Ginny turned her gaze back to the newspaper.

"_My daughter Millicent is certainly not going back to a school where those things are accepted," Mrs Bulstrode told the Daily Prophet. "And I know many parents who feel the same way."_

"Does that mean there won't be any Slytherins left?" Harry wondered hopefully.

_So what does that mean for the future of Hogwarts? Is saving two students from being expelled worth to sacrifice so many others? According to Albus Dumbledore it is. Now parents have to wonder if some students are more valuable than others, and if their children are among those students. Or does that only apply for the friends of Harry Potter?_

"_I said it before, and I will say it again," Lucius Malfoy said. "Dumbledore is a disgrace for a school like Hogwarts and his' time as headmaster has to be over rather sooner than later."_

As soon as Ginny had finished, the kitchen fell silent.

"Do you think letting us stay at Hogwarts might cost Dumbledore his position as headmaster?" Hermione asked worried.

"No!" Arthur said firmly. "This has nothing to do with you. Lucius Malfoy is trying for years to get rid of Dumbledore, but Dumbledore knows exactly what he is doing, and he did have the majority of the Governors on his side. I guess that's why he called the meeting in the first place. He must have known something like that would happen and by having the Governors involved they now can't object to the made decision. They had their say on the matter after all."

"You see," Ron said soothingly, taking Hermione's hands in his', "Everything is going to be all right."

Hermione gave him a weak smile, but nodded somewhat reassured.

xxx

Maybe she was imagining things but Hermione had the uneasy feeling that everyone on platform 9 3/4 was watching her. And perhaps Ron had the same feeling because he unexpectedly put his arm around her shoulders and drew her a little bit closer.

"Don't forget to let Madam Pomfrey check you out regularly," Molly reminded her once again.

"I won't," Hermione assured her almost automatically by now.

"And Ron, you keep an eye on her, won't you?" Molly implored.

"I will," Ron said a bit annoyed. He had promised his mother to look after her almost as often as she had promised to regularly visit Madam Pomfrey, and Hermione had no doubt he would do exactly that even without the constant reminder.

"And you will write to me about baby's progress, yes?" Molly pleaded.

Hermione took Molly's hands in her own, squeezed them slightly and said smiling, "Of course we will, Molly. I'll send at least once a week a status update. I promise!"

Molly smiled happily back and drew Hermione in for a last, tight hug. Then, before he had the chance to escape, she grabbed Ron as well and kissed both his blushing cheeks.

x

They managed to find a compartment to themselves, and Ron additionally drew the curtains shut so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Perhaps I was imagining things, but I had the feeling everyone was watching us on the platform," he voiced his concerns. "And it wasn't a nice feeling at all."

"I don't think you were imagining that," Hermione said with a shudder, "I had the same feeling."

"It's not really surprising, is it?" Harry said glumly. "Not after the article in the Daily Prophet today."

Luckily the train ride went off without any bad surprises. No one came to bother them, and because of the drawn curtains, they also couldn't see what was going on outside their compartment.

But unfortunately, the train ride had to end at some point, and they had to leave their sanctuary again. Wordlessly Ron offered Hermione his hand and she gratefully accepted.

xxx

Hermione nervously awaited Dumbledore's welcome speech, anxious that he would say something about her pregnancy or the article in the Daily Prophet. But he did neither; he simply greeted the new students and welcomed the others back.

"Well," Ron said cheerful, as the food appeared on the table. "It was obvious he wouldn't mention anything about us, wasn't it?"

But Hermione didn't buy it. Just minutes ago he was just as twitchy and nervous as she was; his sweaty palms and his white face only two signs for that.

Despite the really delicious looking food in front of her, Hermione wasn't particularly hungry and the whispering behind her and the many gazes she could feel in her neck didn't help either.

x

"How can people be so immature?" Hermione asked annoyed as a group of whispering, sniggering and pointing second years passed them in the corridor on their way up to their dormitories after the feast.

"Just ignore them," Harry advised, "that's what always works best for me."

"Honestly, you'd think people would have more important things to talk about than my pregnancy," Hermione said grimly.

Harry snorted. "Are you kidding me? This is big news, especially after the article in the Daily Prophet."

"I know," Hermione said frustrated, "I just hoped the excitement would be over after the summer holidays and now everything has turned even worse."

"Yeah, that's definitely not the thing I wanted to become famous for," Ron added glumly, scowling after the second years.

Harry clapped him good-naturedly on the back, "Trust me, the things I got famous for aren't very enjoyable either."

Ron gave a mirthless laugh, "If you say so."

"So you're actually going to taint the world with that spawn of yours," the nasty voice of Draco Malfoy said behind them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped in their tracks and slowly turned around to face him. As always, Malfoy was surrounded by a bunch of Slytherins, all of them with the same disgusted expression on their faces.

"Shut up!" Ron growled angrily.

"Watch it, Weasley! As soon as your pal Dumbledore is sacked and we finally get a worthy headmaster, you and the mudblood will be expelled for sure."

"Well good then that Ron and I don't plan to hang around Hogwarts _that_ long," Hermione countered, putting a restraining hand on Ron's shoulder. "On contrary to some of your 'friends'," she nodded towards Crabbe and Goyle, "we will be finished with school within the next two years, and I'm pretty sure Professor Dumbledore will remain headmaster much longer than that."

"Don't be so sure, Granger, it won't be long until the likes of you and the abnormality you're carrying, aren't tolerated around decent wizards anymore. And with a bit of luck all mudbloods will in future be eliminated early enough before they can cause trouble."

Ron drew his wand and tried to leap at Draco and hex him, if he got the chance, but Harry and Hermione quickly hold him back.

"Let go of me!" Ron growled, struggling against their tight grasp on him.

"He's not worth it, Ron," Harry said and wrenched the wand out of Ron's hand.

Malfoy and his cronies laughed at Ron's fruitless attempts to free himself.

"You are so pathetic, Weasley," Malfoy sneered before he and his 'friends' turned to go, still laughing loudly.

"Come on, Hermione, let me teach him a lesson," Ron begged as they finally released him, long after the Slytherins had left, and the echo of Malfoy's laughter in the corridor had fallen silent.

"And end up being expelled for that? No way, you're not going to do something stupid like that and give Malfoy the satisfaction," Hermione said decisive, grabbed his arm and dragged him with her.

"But Hermione," Ron protested, "what kind of boyfriend and father-to-be am I if I let scum like Malfoy talk to you like that?"

"One that sticks around," Hermione said and pushed him through the entrance of one of their shortcuts.

xxx

Hermione was quite exhausted when she finally made her way up to the girl's dormitories. Ron had spent the rest of the evening sulking and muttering imprecations under his breath, and she and Harry had more or less successfully tried to calm him down. When she was eventually assured that Ron wouldn't attack Malfoy the next moment he laid eyes on him, Hermione thought it was save enough to call it a night.

She could hear voices through the dormitory door, which told her that Lavender and Parvati were already there. Good, she thought, then they all hopefully could turn in early and she wouldn't be woken up later because one or both of them burst into the room after hours.

As she entered the dormitory Lavender and Parvati abruptly stopped talking and busied themselves with their trunks, and Hermione knew they must have been talking about her. She gave an inaudible sigh and turned to her own trunk to get ready for bed.

They already had been whispering about her before the summer break, but Hermione had hoped they would stop eventually. Honestly, her pregnancy was old news by now. But then again, they were probably discussing the Daily Prophet like everyone else.

"I can't believe you're actually going through with this," Parvati said suddenly.

Hermione frowned at her; she hadn't expected a question like that at all. "Well, what else can I do?"

"I don't know, I just never thought of you as a mother type," Parvati shrugged. "I rather thought you'd do something great with your life, like joining the Ministry of Magic and make some important decisions there."

Hermione felt like she had been slapped in the face. "And who says you can't do something _great_ with your life and be a mother too?" she asked angrily. "Because I don't plan on becoming a stay-at-home-mum if that's what you think."

"Well, I thought …,"

"You thought wrong," Hermione cut her off.

"So, are you and Ron getting married then?" Lavender asked noisily.

"Eh, no!" Hermione said, caught off guard once more. Sure they were together now and were having a baby, but did that also mean they were going to get married? The truth was she simply didn't know. She and Ron hadn't talked about anything like that yet. Their only concern so far had been their immediate future.

"But you two are together, right?" Lavender pressed on.

"Yes we are," Hermione said curtly. She was getting annoyed. She was tired and all she wanted to do right now was to crawl into her bed, to get some much needed sleep, and not answer silly questions.

"But when you are together and are having a baby, wouldn't the next step be to get married as well?" Parvati probed.

"I don't know, okay?" Hermione snapped. "We haven't talked about that yet. If you two would excuse me now, I'm tired." And with that she climbed into her bed and drew the curtains shut.

The last thing she heard was an indignant huff from Lavender before the soft buzzing of their renewed whispering lulled her into sleep.

x

In the boys dormitory things were a little different, no whispered conversations, or noisy questions, only uncomfortable silence and furtive glances with raised eyebrows exchanged between Seamus and Dean behind Ron's back.

"You've got a problem?" Ron finally burst out when he couldn't stand it any longer.

"No!" Dean said. "No problem at all, everything is just fine."

"All right then," Ron said and climbed into his bed.

This was going to be a very long year.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And don't forget to review ;)<br>**

**By the way, ****I've found ****all my informations about pregnancies online, so don't blame me for any mistakes on the subject :p**


	12. I just know it's a boy, Hermione!

**I always have a general idea what I want to happen in a chapter, and then I end up with so many new ideas to add while I'm writing it. I really hope they are good and I don't bore you with them :p  
><strong>

****Just for your information, I know Snape didn't teach potions in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year, but as I don't follow the events in the books, he still is the potions teacher here. And if Harry and Ron made it into Snape's advanced potion class all by themselves (I bet Snape would be delighted by that :D) or if Snape had to lower his standards so they were able to take part, you can decide for yourself ;)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12. I just know it's a boy, Hermione! <strong>

* * *

><p>The whispers and the clandestine glances followed them over the next few weeks wherever they went. But after a while, when the others didn't notice any special treatment for Ron and Hermione, like being allowed to skip classes or not doing their homework, and no new article in the Daily Prophet appeared to say otherwise, the majority of the students turned their attention back to more interesting topics.<p>

Of course there was still the one or another trenchant remark, mostly from Draco and some other Slytherins, but even those lessened with time, especially when neither Hermione nor Ron reacted to them anymore.

The teachers treated Hermione like before. Only tiny Professor Flitwick kept asking her nervously if she was feeling okay during his lessons, but he was very discreet so only Harry and Ron would notice.

xxx

Hermione had buried herself in homework and schoolbooks once more, and to Harry's astonishment and disappointment, Ron had joined her. When Harry asked him about it, Ron claimed that he wanted to show Hermione that he cared about school too. But Harry was convinced that that was only half the truth.

About two weeks ago, Hermione had felt the baby move for the first time, and now Ron wouldn't leave her side unless it was entirely necessary, hoping that next time she felt a movement, he was able to feel it too.

Unfortunately that also meant that he had to go everywhere Hermione went, and so he was stuck in the library with her most of time. And because he couldn't do much there besides studying, Ron had started to pass his time of waiting with just that, studying.

"I really don't know what else I still could do, Harry," Ron complained when they were getting ready for bed one Friday night. "I finished all my homework for next week and I have even already written the Transfiguration essay that is due next _month_!"

"Then why don't you give it a rest, and spend the day playing Quidditch with me tomorrow?" Harry suggested hopefully.

"I would love to, but I can't," Ron declined. "I still have to prove myself to Hermione."

Harry regarded him for a moment. "I'm pretty sure the baby won't stop moving now that it has started. You have plenty of time to feel it."

Ron turned slightly pink. "That wouldn't be the same," he mumbled sheepishly. He pulled back the covers and climbed into his bed. "Am I really that obvious?"

Harry nodded, grinning.

"Do you think Hermione knows?" Ron asked alarmed.

"I'm pretty sure she does," laughed Harry, and Ron turned bright red. "And I'm also sure she doesn't mind in the slightest, she probably thinks it is cute or something." Harry laughed even harder at Ron's revolted expression about the prospect of being considered _cute_.

"Hey, did you guys come up with a name for my godchild yet?" Harry changed the subject to spare Ron further embarrassment.

"No," Ron said, still pink in the face. "Hermione showed me some name books, but I don't know, none of these names seem to be good enough for him."

"Him?" Harry asked astounded. "Does that mean it's going to be a boy?"

Ron frowned at him. "Well of course it's going to be a boy. I'm a Weasley, remember?"

"So?" Harry asked confused.

"So?" Ron looked indignant now. "The Weasleys are famous for having boys if you haven't noticed," he explained the obvious. "Thank goodness, because I really wouldn't know what to do with a girl. A real girl I mean, you know, one that plays with dolls and stuff. And just imagine how horrible the red hair would clutch with pink dresses." Ron shuddered at the thought. "No, I'm really glad that boys run in the family."

Lost for words, and a bit shocked after Ron's declaration, Harry only nodded silently. He really hoped Ron was right about his prediction, or things might get somewhat uncomfortable soon.

xxx

When Ron woke up the following morning the sun was already high in the sky, and one look at his watch confirmed his worries.

"Damn it," he cursed and sprang out of bed. The mornings were usually the time when Hermione felt the baby most often, and he had slept right through it.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ron demanded to know when he stumbled down the staircase into the common room a few minutes later. Harry was sitting on the sofa, busy copying something from the book in front of him down on a parchment.

"Good morning to you too, Ron," Harry said, and handed him a stack of toast which he had saved for him from breakfast. "You worked so hard all week, so I thought you might want to sleep in today."

Ron grimaced unhappily. "Did I miss it?" he asked, and took a bite from his toast.

"Miss what?" Hermione asked as she came through the portrait hole.

"Nope," Harry answered, without looking up from his parchment. "I couldn't feel a thing."

Ron stared at him in shock, then, without saying a word, he threw the toast on the table in front of him and stormed out of the common room, earning himself a tirade about rude behaviour from the Fat Lady.

"Ron?" Hermione shouted after him. "What's his problem?" she asked Harry who looked equally bewildered after Ron.

"I don't kn … oh no!" Harry suddenly realised what was going on. "I'm such an idiot!" he exclaimed and hastened to go after Ron, leaving an even more confused Hermione behind.

He followed the trail of exasperated portraits and finally found Ron on top of the astronomy tower. He was standing at the balustrade, looking over the Hogwarts grounds beneath him.

"So this is where you're always hiding," Harry remarked.

Ron ignored him and continued to star over the landscape.

"Ron?" he asked, tentatively touching him on the shoulder.

"Go away!" Ron said angrily, and shrugged Harry's hand off of him.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry said. "I didn't think."

"I never meant to take that moment away from you, Ron, I swear," Harry tried to explain. "It's just … I don't know … when Hermione announced this morning that the baby was moving again … I guess I only wanted to be part of your excitement, so I asked her if I could feel it."

Ron still didn't say anything, but pressed his lips more tightly together and clutched the balustrade a little harder.

"But like I said, I couldn't feel anything," Harry added quickly, "And for your information, Hermione told me I wouldn't, otherwise I'm sure she would have gone to you first."

"Oh yeah?" Ron spat bitterly, "She told you first about the whole pregnancy, so why not let you be the first to feel the baby as well?"

"That was completely different," Harry said taken aback.

"Was it?" Ron asked hoarsely, the hurt clearly discernible in his voice.

"Of course it was! You two weren't speaking, remember? Who else should she have confided in if not her other best friend? It wasn't that she didn't want you to know first, she just couldn't tell you back then."

"Yeah, I know," Ron reluctantly admitted. "It still hurt though."

"I guess it did, but Ron, you can't seriously be jealous of me," Harry reasoned with him. "Not when I'm the one who is jealous of you right now."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked suspicious. "Why would _you_ be jealous?"

"Are you kidding me?" Harry gave a short laugh. "You and Hermione are closer than ever before, and most of the time you two seem to be completely absorbed into your own world; a world I'm not able to be part of. And then the whole thing with the baby … I just feel left out sometimes."

Ron looked at him flabbergasted. "I didn't realise … sorry!"

"Forget about it," Harry said nonchalantly. "I know you are not doing it on purpose."

"No, seriously Harry, I never meant for you to feel left out, on the contrary, I need you more than ever now," Ron said remorseful. "Who else could help me figure out all the crazy things Hermione does, especially now that we are together."

"Come on, Dad," Harry chuckled as he put his arm around Ron's shoulder and steered him towards the staircase. "You already missed breakfast. I can't have you miss lunch as well; you tend to be rather grumpy when you don't get enough food."

x

"There you are," Hermione exclaimed when they approached her in the Great Hall. "What was the matter with you earlier?"

"Nothing important," Ron said sheepishly.

"Just a little misunderstanding," Harry added.

"Okay," Hermione said, frowning suspiciously at them, "So is everything all right with you then?" When they both nodded, she continued, smiling, "Good, because your baby is rather agitated this morning, Ron. I think it misses its daddy."

"Are you saying the baby moves more when I'm not around?" Ron asked incredulous, seating himself on the bench next to her.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, well, maybe I'm imagining it, but it seems to be a lot calmer whenever you're there."

"Bloody kid!" Ron mumbled grimly under his breath, while Harry laughed loudly.

xxx

After lunch Harry, Ron, and Hermione went outside to spend the afternoon by the lake, as it probably was one of the last warm and sunny days of the year.

"We should really start discussing a few baby names, Ron!" Hermione insisted and shoved yet another names book into Ron's arms.

"I know!" Ron said enervated. "But I really don't like any of these names." And he threw the book aside without even looking at it.

"You could name the kid after a relative," Harry suggested, "maybe Arthur like your dad for example, or what about Fabian or Gideon after your uncles, Ron? I think your mother would be delighted."

"Oh, I like that idea, Ron, don't you?" Hermione asked excited.

But Ron violently shook his head, "No, only over my dead body. I don't want my son named after _anyone_. We already won't have enough money to afford new things for the baby so he should at least have his own name."

"All right, you can cool down again," Harry said soothingly, while Hermione looked rather startled and a little hurt. "It was just a suggestion."

"Sorry," Ron muttered. But the baby name discussion was over for the day after that.

xxx

"What are you doing?" Ron asked the next morning, when he entered the common room and found Hermione scribbling fast away on a parchment.

"Writing to your mother," Hermione informed him.

"Oh good," Ron said, having completely forgotten about their promise to keep her updated. "What are you writing her about?"

"Just that Madam Pomfrey says the baby is developing fine, and that we have started to think about names for the baby."

"Right," Ron said, feeling a little bashful, which only intensified when he noticed the name book, he so rudely threw aside, next to her on the table.

To make up for his behaviour the previous day, Ron picked it up and settled down on the sofa to give it an honest try. Smiling, Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eyes, as he randomly thumbed through the pages.

"What about Milton?" he eventually suggested, even if only half-heartedly.

"No," Hermione refused, and continued to scribble on her parchment.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Ron demanded to know.

"I don't like it," Hermione simply said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Trevor then."

"After Neville's _toad_?!" Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "I thought you don't want the baby to have an already used name."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the bloody toad," he said embarrassed, and flipped the page to find another name.

Hermione put down her quill, searched her bag for one of her other name books and joined Ron on the sofa. For a moment they smiled at each other then they turned their attention to their respective books.

"What do you think of Rachel?" Hermione suggested excited. "Rachel Weasley, that sounds lovely, doesn't it?"

"Hmm," Ron murmured lost in thoughts.

"So you like it?" Hermione asked happily. "We could put it on a list together with other names we both like and then …"

"I do think Henry isn't a complete disastrous name," Ron interrupted her. "But of course it sounds too similar to Harry, so I'm really not sure we should use that one. Perhaps it will do as second name instead."

"I guess Henry is okay, but what do you think of Rachel if it's a girl?" Hermione asked again. But Ron didn't answer; he seemed to be completely absorbed in his book, his face screwed up in concentration.

"Ron? Are you even listening to me?" Hermione asked resentful.

Ron frowned at her. "Of course I do."

"Then what do you think about Rachel Weasley?" Hermione demanded to know.

"Who is Rachel Weasley?" Ron asked puzzled.

"You are unbelievable!" Hermione shrieked. In her anger, she threw her book at him, which hit him hard in the chest, and stormed off towards the girl's dormitory.

"What have I done now?" Ron shouted after her, but all he got for an answer was the sound of a slammed door.

x

At lunch Hermione ignored Ron and thus Harry, and sat with Ginny and her friends instead.

"What have you done now?" Harry sighed.

"How come it's always my fault when Hermione and I have a fight?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Because it usually is," Harry pointed out.

"I don't know, okay!" Ron said disgruntled. "We were discussing baby names when she suddenly went berserk and started yelling. She even threw her book at me." He absentmindedly rubbed the spot where she had hit him. "I haven't done anything this time. It's probably some crazy side-effect of the pregnancy, or so," he said knowingly.

xxx

Harry wasn't sure what was going on between Ron and Hermione during the next couple of days. It was obvious that they weren't on speaking terms, but they weren't exactly avoiding each other either.

He finally came to the conclusion that Hermione was still angry with Ron, for whatever he had done to offend her, and was waiting for an apology, and that Ron was probably still in the dark about what he had done, but too proud to ask Hermione for an explanation, and also too stubborn to apologise for it anyway.

Harry contemplated for a moment if he should try to help them solve their problem, but then figured that it was their business, and as long as they won't become hostile with each other he wouldn't get involved anymore.

xxx

A barn owl with a parchment tied to its leg landed in front of Ron during lunch break. He sighed sadly as he unfastened it and began to read.

"What is it?" Harry asked him curious.

"Baby names," Ron said.

"Suggestions from your family?" Harry guessed.

"No, that's how Hermione and I are discussing baby names lately. She writes the names she likes on a parchment and I cross those out I don't like, and vice versa," Ron explained.

"You can't be serious!" Harry said in disbelief.

Ron threw him a look that indicated how serious he was, and then he vigorously began to cross out one name after another on the list.

"Have you tried to apologise to her?" Harry enquired.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I've done nothing wrong," Ron emphasised.

"And what about feeling your baby's movements?" Harry asked. "What if you miss it because some stupid fight?"

Ron grimaced. "I know," he said unhappy, "But why is it always me who has to apologise? I mean what if she is in the wrong this time?"

Harry shrugged, "Suit yourself, but I think you come off second best when you don't do it."

Ron only scowled at him.

x

Their next lesson after lunch was double potions. As they entered the dungeon room, they were greeted by a very unpleasant smell and a cloud of thick green smoke, billowing from the demonstration potion in the middle of the room.

Ron screwed up his nose in disgust. "Ugh, two hours cooped up in _this_ and that right after lunch. That should be forbidden."

Nonetheless, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went over to their respective cauldrons and started to gather the ingredients necessary for the potion, while Professor Snape gave them some final instructions.

A few times, Hermione had to swallow hard to keep herself from vomiting as she cut up the squishy, smelly root that was most responsible for the bad odour of the potion.

"Sir, would it be all right if I leave the room for a moment," Hermione finally asked, when she was sure she couldn't take it any longer. "I feel a little nauseated."

"No, Miss Granger, it would most certainly not be all right if you leave my lesson," Snape said coldly.

"Please sir, just for a moment," she pleaded.

"What part of the word **no** don't you understand, _Miss Granger_?" Snape hissed dangerously.

"Leave her alone," Ron shouted. "She is pregnant, you …"

"And whose fault is that, Weasley?" Snape interrupted him harshly, before Ron could voice what exactly he thought Snape was. "Miss Granger won't get any special treatment from me, just because you couldn't restrain yourself. Which means that as long as Madam Pomfrey says she is able to attend class, I expect her to do so, understood?" His piercing gaze wandered from Ron to Hermione and back again.

"Yes _sir_," Ron said through gritted teeth, his face bright red out of anger and embarrassment, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"And you're going to spend the Saturday in detention, Weasley, because of your cheek," Snape informed him, as he returned to his desk on the other end of the room.

For the rest of the lesson, Hermione tried to concentrate more firmly on making the potion rather then smelling it. Thus she avoided breathing through the nose completely to minimise her urge to vomit, and fortunately, after a while, the nauseating feeling subsided, probably because she got used to the odour with time.

Snape kept torturing Ron throughout the lesson, making snide remarks and pointing out every mistake Ron made with his potion.

"And what exactly is that supposed to be, Weasley?" Snape smirked, and let the spoonful of murky brown and chunky substance slosh back into the cauldron. "Well, I guess we can register that as another failure of yours." And the potion vanished after a lazy wave of Snape's wand.

Crestfallen, Ron watched as his classmates continued with their potions. Some of them looked even worse than his, but of course none of the others was taunted for it, or their potion vanished.

Suddenly Hermione grasped his hand and pulled it over to her. He looked at her, hoping she had finally forgiven him, but she kept her eyes fixed on her potion, stirring it with her other hand.

He frowned confused, but then a huge smile appeared on his face. Hermione had put his hand on her belly, and there he could feel what he had hoped to feel for so long now, his child's first movement, or at least he thought that was what he was feeling.

"What are you smiling at?" Snape asked suspicious form across the room.

Appalled Ron jerked his hand back before Snape could see what he was doing and quickly said "Nothing!"

"Well, I think that _nothing_ is worth another day of detention, don't you agree, Weasley?"

x

Ron had to stay behind to arrange his detention with Snape, but when he finally caught up with Harry and Hermione, he was all smiles.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked bewildered.

Ron ignored his question and went straight to Hermione. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered a few minutes later, as he pressed his forehead against hers, his hands caressing her cheeks. "I still don't know what I'm supposed to have done, but I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Hermione whispered back, tears of joy glittering in her eyes. "It was nothing really. I guess I overreacted a little."

"What's going on here?" Harry asked perplexed, having the feeling he had missed something important. But Ron and Hermione seemed to not have heard him because they started kissing again. And when Ron's hands wandered from Hermione's face down to her midsection, Harry took that as his cue to leave. But before he could do that, Ron ended the kiss.

"Harry, you have to feel this, it's incredible," Ron said enthusiastically.

Harry looked at him aghast, wondering what Ron was talking about. But then he suddenly understood. "You can feel the baby?" he asked excited, grinning himself now.

Ron nodded. "Give me your hand," he ordered and had already snatched it before Harry was even able to react on his own, and placed it on Hermione's belly so that he could feel the baby too.

xxx

"Why don't you ever come up with any girl's names?" Hermione demanded to know, a few days later. "All the lists you sent me had only boy's names on them too. It could be a girl, you know."

"Naah, it's not," Ron reassured her confidently.

"And how on earth did you figure that out?"

"Well it's obvious, isn't it? My whole family got boys for a very long time now. Ginny was the first girl born to the Weasley's since a hundred years or so and my parents needed six try's for that to happen," Ron explained. "And she never behaved very girly in the first place so she could have easily been counted as another boy. You see, Hermione, it would be a miracle if that child is a girl. And you don't believe in miracles, do you?"

"Still," Hermione insisted. "We should at least be prepared for the eventuality."

Ron grinned at her. "If you insist, but we have plenty of time to talk about girl's names later, first we have to find a boy's name we both like. That's more important right now."

Hermione looked at him indignantly. "Fine," she snapped. "I'll choose a girl's name all by myself then. And I don't want to hear any complaints about it afterwards."

Ron chuckled after her when she marched off.

x

"Harry, you've got to talk to Ron," Hermione said not for the first time these last couple of days, but this time she sounded rather upset. "He is so sure it's going to be a boy, that I'm scared he could be disappointed when he gets a daughter."

"Me?! Oh, no Hermione, please don't drag me into this, it's your business," Harry cried out, horrified.

"I know, but he simply won't listen to me, maybe he'll listen to you." She sounded almost desperate now.

"And what makes you think that?" Harry asked, still trying to find a way out his predicament.

"You're supposed to be his best friend, after all," Hermione said smartly.

"So are you," Harry countered.

"I'm his _girl_friend now," Hermione pointed out, "completely different thing."

Harry scowled at her in response. "You know I hate being dragged into your fights, Hermione."

"Yes, I know you do, but … please Harry," Hermione begged.

Harry scowled a bit longer, but then nodded defeated. "Okay, but I'm only doing this because it's for my godchild's sake, understood?"

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said relieved and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry tried to assure her, patting her back. "I'm certain he won't be disappointed when it's a girl."

Abruptly Hermione let go of him. "And when did you come to this conclusion? Was that before or after Ron told you he was glad that boys run in the family, because he hasn't got a clue what to do with a girl?"

Harry gulped. "You heard that?"

"Yes, and I wish I hadn't," Hermione said, trying to hold back her tears. She had been on her way up to the boy's dormitory to give Ron the essay back, she had corrected for him, when she had heard them talking.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Harry said, sounding more confident than he felt. "You know how Ron is; he says a lot of things he doesn't really mean like that."

Hermione brushed the tears out of her eyes. "Just talk to him, okay?"

x

"Ron," Harry pleaded sometime later when he found him in the common room. "Can't you at least think about the possibility of having a daughter? Hermione is driving me insane."

Ron smirked. "She is driving _you_ insane? You have no idea mate."

"Well, then why don't you do something about it and discuss a few names with her?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Harry, there is nothing to discuss," Ron said stubbornly.

Harry sighed. "Please Ron, only one name, so she will give it a rest."

"No Harry, you don't understand," Ron grinned even wider and explained. "I've already chosen a girl's name. It was on one of the lists Hermione sent me, and she liked it too, it was highlighted. You see Harry, there really is _nothing_ to discuss anymore."

Harry stared at Ron with open mouth. "Why the hell don't you tell her then?" he asked exasperated.

"Because it's more fun this way," Ron chuckled. "She gets all flustered and passionate when she is angry, which is incredible sexy and…"

"I get the picture, thanks, you can stop now," Harry interrupted him, utterly disgusted. How should he ever get that imagine out of his head again? "Anyway, I really think you should stop now," Harry advised. "Hermione doesn't think it's funny at all."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Ron, Hermione heard us talking the other day, she knows you'd be glad if you don't get a daughter."

"Oh, bugger," Ron exclaimed, feeling rather guilty all of a sudden.

x

He found her in the library, of course, reading some enormous, old tome.

"Can we talk?" Ron asked sheepishly.

"Sure," she said, marking her spot before she closed the book, and turned towards him.

Ron sat down beside her, and took her hands in his. "Look, I'm sorry about the way I reacted when you tried to discuss girl's names with me," he said. "It was stupid. But for the record, I really don't think it's going to be a girl."

"Are you really that afraid of having a daughter?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I wouldn't say afraid," Ron defended himself, blushing. "It's just … I can't picture myself with a girl, that's all. I mean … I know what boys like to do, but girls are … different. I just wouldn't know what to do with them."

"Ron, do I really have to remind you that you are best friends with a girl since you were eleven? And you are doing just fine." Hermione pointed out.

"That's not the same, I've never seen you as one of the girls," Ron said, blushing even more. "You are not like them, you know, so annoyingly girly." He hemmed. "You are special, Hermione, unique."

"And if we have a daughter, she will be entirely unique as well, maybe she is as _girly_ as you fear, but we could also have a little tomboy, or anything in between," she argued. "Or maybe we get a boy who isn't your typical boy as well, he might dislike Quidditch for example…," Ron grimaced at that prospect, and Hermione quickly continued before he could say something he might regret. "My point is, no matter how our child is going to be like, I'm sure we love him or her just the way he or she is."

"I really hope so," Ron said unsettled.

"I know so," Hermione said smiling. She squeezed Ron's hands gently and then placed them on her belly, exactly on the position where she could feel their baby move. And instantly Ron's glumly and worried face lit up and was full of awe and happiness instead.

"By the way," he said after a while. "I like this name, when it's a girl." He rumoured in his pocket and draw out the parchment with the highlighted name on it.

Hermione beamed at him. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to know what you think ;)<strong>


	13. Apparition Lessons

**I always seem to start my updates with an apology, lol, but I'm really sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter. I'm really busy again and I admit I even lost my interest in writing for a while. I hope the chapter is worth the wait though. **

**Anyway, now have fun reading everyone ! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>13. Apparition Lessons<strong>

* * *

><p>It was an unusual warm day for October and Hermione felt her concentration slip away as Professor Binns drowned on about yet another Goblin rebellion. She hadn't slept much the night before which, in addition to the warm and cosy sunlight, only made her fight against falling asleep so much harder.<p>

Hermione was distantly doodling on her parchment when she suddenly jerked out of her half sleep. Something or better _someone_ had touched her belly and was now gently stroking the small bump she had developed. Hermione looked up from her parchment at a smiling Ron who tried to entertain himself by feeling the baby's movements. He was doing that in almost every class, when possible.

Hermione smiled back at him and covered his hand with her own, intertwining their fingers. She sighed contently and then tried to concentrate on the lesson again. But soon her thoughts began to wander once more. By the end of the class, Hermione guilty noticed that she had only taken very few notes. She groaned inwardly. Her inattentiveness meant that she had to rework the entire chapter on her own tonight.

"I can't believe I almost fell asleep during a lesson," Hermione cried out as soon as they left the classroom.

"And I can't believe that you are able to stay awake in there most of the time," Ron countered, earning himself a glare from Hermione and a snigger from Harry. "I swear," he continued in mock resentment. "Even our son chooses to sleep during Binns' class. I couldn't feel even the slightest kick."

"That's only because you have a bad influence on her," Hermione stated accusingly.

Ron grinned at her mischievously. "I think you mean I'm setting an example for him."

"Yes, but sadly not a very good one, so be assured that I'm going to do everything in my power to keep her as far away from you as possible," Hermione promised tauntingly and Ron grinned even wider.

"You two do realise it's very irritating when one of you calls the baby he and the other one she?" Harry irritated pointed out.

"That's just because Hermione is too stubborn to admit that I'm right for once," Ron explained, while Hermione huffed indignantly.

"Yeah whatever," Harry sighed. "Just don't continue to do that after the kid is born, will you? I'm sure that wouldn't only drive _me_ crazy."

By then they had reached the Great Hall and their conversation changed when they joined Neville at the Gryffindor table.

x

When they came back to the common room after lunch a crowd had gathered in front of the notice board.

"What's going on?" Ron asked perplexed.

"No idea," Harry said equally puzzled.

"Well there is a way to find out, isn't there?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes, and was already pushing through the crowd. Immediately Harry and Ron followed suit.

There was a large sign pinned to the notice board.

APPARITION LESSONS

_If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen _

_on or before 31st August, you are eligible for a twelve-week_

_course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic_

_Apparition Instructor._

_Please sign below if you would like to participate._

_Cost 12 Galleons._

_Lessons are starting next Saturday!_

"Cool!" Ron said excited. "I can't wait to learn how to apparate." Harry nodded in agreement whereas Hermione remained oddly silent, but neither Ron nor Harry noticed that due to their own excitement and they eagerly signed up.

"Just imagine how great it is going to be to just disappear in one place and almost immediately appear in another one," Ron said dreamily. "No climbing of staircases anymore."

"Yeah!" Harry agreed, picturing himself appearing out of thin air right in front of Dudly, scaring the hell out of him in the process.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron finally asked Hermione, who still hadn't said a word about the upcoming apparition lessons. "Usually _you_ are the one that gets all excited about the chance of learning something new."

"Nothing is the matter with me," Hermione said defensively. "I'm just surprised that the apparition lessons are starting so soon."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled, while Ron frowned at her.

"It's unusual that they would start the lessons in October," Hermione informed them. "Normally they start after Christmas so that there won't be a break in between."

"Who cares?" Ron said, rolling his eyes. "The main thing is that we learn it."

"I'm just wondering if there is a specific reason for the change," Hermione argued. "Maybe something has happened that they were forced to move the apparition lessons up."

Both, Harry and Ron gaped at her. "Hermione," Ron said. "You are wondering too much. I'm sure there is a perfectly harmless explanation why they did that."

"I'm with Ron," Harry said. "You are reading too much into this."

Hermione glared at both of them for a moment, but then she reluctantly gave in. "Okay, _maybe_ you are right. For once," she emphasised.

xxx

The next morning, during breakfast, one of the owls delivering the mail, landed in front of Hermione. A plain white envelope tied to its leg.

"What is it?" Ron asked curiously as Hermione put her toast aside and untied the envelope.

"A letter from my parents," Hermione said astounded.

"What do _they_ want?" Ron wondered, sounding suspicious.

"I don't know," Hermione said. She quickly ripped the envelope open and started reading.

"So what does it say?" Ron impatiently asked at once, but Hermione only shushed him and read on. While her eyes wandered over the parchment, a frown appeared on her forehead that eventually turned into a scowl.

"They can't be serious," she shrieked after she had finished the letter.

"I assume these aren't good news then?" Harry asked tentatively, while Ron looked rather worried by now.

"My parents are concerned that my schooling will suffer after the baby is born, and thus they now have decided to take care of _our_ baby themselves. They said they talked it through and think the best solution would be if the baby lives with them. They've even already hired a nanny and have turned the guest room into a nursery."

Ron stared at her in disbelieve, his mouth hanging open. "Have they lost their minds?" he finally managed to utter. "Do they seriously think you'd agree to that," he flared up. "Eh … you wouldn't, would you?" he added a little uncertain.

"Don't be silly, Ron, of course not. There is no way I'm leaving my baby alone with my parents, and certainly not in the care of some unknown nanny."

"Good," Ron sighed relieved.

"How can you even think I would consider that?" Hermione frowned at him after a while.

"Sorry, but at the end of the day, they are still your parents. And I know how important your education is. I think I was just a little worried that their idea could be tempting to you," he explained. "That's all."

"I admit that my education is important to me, but …"

"I mean their idea isn't that different from what my parents agreed to do."

"Yes it is!" Hermione emphasised. "Your parents or better your mother agreed to take care of our baby as long as we are busy with our lessons, but all in all the baby is still our responsibility most of the time. My parents want us to give that up. They have no idea of the possibility to connect the Hogwarts' Floo Network with the Burrow's fireplace, which will allow us to take care of the baby ourselves. If we agree to their plan we'd be strangers to our own child," Hermione pointed out to a more and more horrified Ron.

Hermione also suspected that her parents were trying to exclude Ron from the baby's life that way. But Ron didn't need to know that. He looked unsettled enough already.

"So who do you think is going to win the Quidditch match today?" Hermione asked to change the subject, and instantly Ron's face lit up and he and Harry started to discuss the options for both teams and what would be the best outcome for Gryffindor. Hermione smiled at them and at last picked her abandoned toast up again.

xxx

"Hurry up, will you?" Ron impatiently urged the other two as he came sprinting down the boy's staircase. "This should be a great match and I don't want to miss even one second of it."

"Calm down, Ron, we still have plenty of time?" Harry said, putting his finally finished Potion homework away. But as he was about to follow Ron towards the portrait hole he noticed that Hermione hadn't joint him and paused again.

"Are you coming?" he asked her uncertain, causing Ron to stop as well and making him groan in exasperation.

"I can't, I have an appointment with Madam Pomfrey," Hermione announced.

"What?" Ron asked bewildered, now coming over to them. "I thought your next appointment is in three days."

"It was, but I rescheduled it," Hermione explained.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Ron asked worried.

"No, nothing is wrong, I just figured that the previous appointment wasn't that good of a time, that's all."

"All right, but why didn't you tell me you changed the date?" Ron asked resentful.

"Because I knew you'd rather want to go to the game," Hermione countered.

"That's not true, well, not entirely true, I mean of course I want to see the game, but this is more important," Ron said decidedly.

"That's so sweet, Ron, but really, you don't have to come, it's just a routine check-up, no need to miss the game because of it."

"I don't care if it's just a routine check-up, I want to be there," Ron insisted.

"That's ridiculous, Ron," Hermione said defensive.

"Why do I have the feeling that you don't want me there?" Ron asked hurt.

"It's not that I don't want you there, it's just not necessary," Hermione pointed out. "I'll have the check-up, Madam Pomfrey will tell me that everything is fine, and then I'm out of there again. That probably won't take longer than 10 minutes, and then I'll join you and Harry to watch the match."

Ron continued to scrutinise her suspiciously. "Well, if it's only going to take 10 minutes, I won't miss much of the match, will I? I'm coming!"

"No you are not, ten minutes for an examination isn't long, but ten minutes in a Quidditch match could be essential. I really don't want to hear your complains afterwards that you missed any important moves or even goals, just so you could be there when Madam Pomfrey tells me that everything is fine."

"I won't do that!" Ron protested.

"Of course you won't," Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I mean it, Ron, go to the match!"

Ron looked at her for a moment, thinking about what she just had said. "Do you promise to tell me everything Madam Pomfrey does and says?" he finally asked, still reluctant to leave her alone.

"Of course I will," Hermione promised impatiently. "Now go, enjoy the game!" she said and pointed vaguely in the direction of the Quidditch pitch."

"Okay then I guess I'll see you later," Ron smiled and kissed her cheek.

Hermione watched them go and then hurried off to see Madame Pomfrey.

x

A few minutes later Hermione reached the hospital wing.

"Ah, Miss Granger, what is so important that you wanted to see me today?" Madame Pomfrey greeted her.

"Eh…," Hermione blushed bashfully, "Well, you see …uh, there is…" but before she could continue an angry voice said behind her. "I knew you were hiding something."

Shocked Hermione turned around and saw Ron coming towards her, his face showed a mixture of puzzlement, hurt and anger. She sighed. "What are you doing here?"

The hurt on Ron's face became more distinct. "What am I doing here?" he repeated in disbelief. "This is my baby too, remember? I want to now if something is wrong with it. Or _you_ for that matter."

"It's nothing, Ron, I swear," she played it down.

"Are you sure, Miss Granger? Because it sounded a bit different this morning," Madame Pomfrey said concerned.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, clearly more worried now than angry. "What's wrong?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She should have known that she couldn't get rid of Ron that easily. "Okay, if you must know, I have a little trouble with my indigestion, and I wanted Madame Pomfrey to check that out while you were at the Quidditch match," Hermione eventually admitted rather embarrassed and blushing furiously.

"Oh!" Ron said taken aback, feeling a little stupid now but also somewhat relieved.

"That's perfectly normal," Madam Pomfrey said, laughing at the sight of them. "Many pregnant women have to deal with that."

"So everything is fine with the baby?" Ron asked, still concerned.

"Yes dear, I'm sure it is, but let's have a look, shall we?" Madame Pomfrey suggested. Hermione nodded and got onto a bed so that Madame Pomfrey could examine her.

"Just like I thought," she said after she had completed her tests. "Everything is like it should be."

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, smiling happily, and Ron beamed back at her.

"So, what about the other … thing?" Hermione asked shyly, blushing again.

"Here," Madame Pomfrey said, handing Hermione a small bottle with a bluish fluid inside. "Take this potion once a day. Your nutrition is good, but I want you to drink a little more and try to avoid eating too many sweets, and your indigestion should get better."

"I will, thank you!"

"All right, if that's all then I think we are finished for today," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Actually, there is something else I wanted to know," Hermione said. "We have apparition lessons next week, and I was wondering if I could take part?"

"I'm really sorry, Miss Granger, but the risks of apparating during a pregnancy are very high. I wouldn't recommend that to anyone, not even to witches with years of experience, and certainly not to beginners."

"I see," Hermione mumbled disappointed. "I already thought as much, but I wanted to know your opinion as well, just to make sure."

Ron looked sympathetically at her. "I'm so sorry, Hermione," he muttered. Hermione nodded in acknowledgement.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Eh, no, thanks!"

"Okay, then I'll see you again next week. Unless your indigestion problems don't get better of course, then I'd like to see you sooner and we'll try something else."

Hermione nodded in understanding, gathered her potion, and hopped from the bed. She and Ron said their goodbyes and left the hospital wing together.

"Why didn't you want me to be there?" Ron asked as soon as they were alone.

"Because I didn't want you to know about my indigestion problems," Hermione whispered, once more blushing and tried to avoid his gaze.

Ron snorted. "Okay, I admit that wasn't my favourite piece of information either, and I probably could have done without it, but Hermione, apparently that's part of the pregnancy as well, so you don't have to hide it from me. I meant what I said. I want to know _everything_ that's going on."

"I'm really sorry I worried you, Ron, but I for one wouldn't mind if you don't know _everything_ that's going on," Hermione said, still pink in the face.

Ron grinned and pulled her into his arms. "That's nothing really, if you'd know what happens after Seamus eats …," Ron abruptly broke up when he noticed Hermione's disgusted expression. "Eh, you probably don't want to hear this."

"No, I really don't want to hear this, that's disgusting Ron," Hermione reproached him. But Ron only grinned even wider.

"Now hurry up, will you?" he urged again, pulling her with him. "I don't want to miss any more of the game." But then, just as fast as he started to move, he stopped again. "Or do you have to go to the bathroom first?" he asked seriously, but Hermione could see the amusement in his eyes. "You are a pig, Ron," she exclaimed indignantly, and shoved him forwards.

Laughing they hurried through the castle. But when they reached the entrance hall, Hermione suddenly stopped in her tracks, pulled Ron behind a statue and signalled him to be quiet.

"What is it?" Ron whispered in her ear, totally bewildered by her actions. Hermione simply shushed him and pointed towards the entrance. Ron's gaze followed her extended arm and focused on the front door. It was half open and Ron noticed shadows moving on the other side. He even thought that he could hear distant voices. But all that still didn't explain why they had to hide, they weren't doing anything forbidden after all.

Just as Ron wanted to complain about Hermione's strange behaviour, the door opened completely and Dumbledore came in, followed by a small wizard, Ron didn't know.

"I'm glad everything worked out the way we hoped it would," Dumbledore said to the small wizard.

"Me too, I really wanted to do this final class before I'm going into retirement," he said. "So thank you again for your support and your agreement to let me teach apparition earlier this year."

"Not at all," Dumbledore said as they crossed the hall. "It's my pleasure to have you here one last time."

"See! I told you there would be a harmless explanation," Ron whispered triumphantly in Hermione's ear. She scowled at him and Ron kissed her cheek, grinning.

Now that the entrance hall was deserted again, they were able to leave their hiding place and continue on their way to the Quidditch pitch.

They made it just in time to see Hufflepuff catch the snitch, but their overall performance had been so bad that Slytherin won by 20 points anyway.

xxx

"You're not coming," Ron said firmly.

"Excuse me, what?" Hermione asked in disbelief, turning around to face Ron.

"I said you're not coming," Ron repeated.

"Oh yeah, says who?" Hermione asked challenging, her hands on her hips.

"I am!"

"Too bad that you don't have any say in the matter," she said defiantly.

Ron stared at her for a moment, totally dumbfounded. "Of course I have a say, I'm the father, remember? I won't allow you to do anything that could endanger our baby," he shouted angrily.

"Endanger?" Hermione laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Ron." And she hurried off in the direction of the girl's dormitory, to where he couldn't follow her, making it clear that the discussion was over for her.

Ron glared after her, feeling angry and quite a bit hurt that she brushed his concerns off just like that. Then he made a decision, if she didn't listen to him, he needed help of someone who would make her listen. There was no way he would let Hermione take part in the apparition lessons.

xxx

The next day Hermione joined her classmates in the Great Hall, where the apparition lesson was about to take place.

She could feel Ron's penetrating look on her from afar, but she didn't turn towards him and simply continued to ignore him.

He had been nagging her the whole day already, imploring her to not attend the lessons. Hermione rolled her eyes, only thinking about his ridiculous protective instinct made her angry again. As if she would do anything that could endanger their baby!

Hermione sighed and forced these thoughts to the back of her mind. She hadn't the time right now to deal with her silly boyfriend. She needed to concentrate on the lesson ahead.

Finally the small Ministry wizard and some of the teachers arrived, and Hermione eagerly waited for them to begin.

"Good morning," the Ministry wizard greeted them. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition Instructor for the next weeks."

Hermione listened so intently that she didn't notice Professor McGonagall was approaching her until she was right in front of her.

"Miss Granger, I think it would be better if you don't take part here," Professor McGonagall said in a low voice.

"But I won't take part," Hermione promised. "I just want to learn the theory."

Professor McGonagall looked at her sceptically. "You can learn about the theory next year," she eventually decided. "I agree with Mr Weasley that you might get carried away during the lesson and I'm not risking you endangering yourself or that child of yours. I want you to wait in the common room until the lesson is over!"

"What? No!" Hermione protested. "I have to learn it now. I want to be able to take the test during the summer."

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but this is my final word," Professor McGonagall said sternly and pointing towards the door, making it clear that she had to leave immediately.

Hermione flared her nose indignantly, but obeyed.

Ron gave her an apologetic smile as Hermione passed him but she only threw him the darkest look she could come up with before she stormed out of the Great Hall. Who does Ron think he is, Hermione thought enraged, he had absolutely no right to tell her what to do, or not to do!

On her way out, Hermione caught Malfoy looking at her. He grinned from ear to ear, what only infuriated her more. Ron would definitely pay for that!

x

Hermione furiously paced the common room. It wasn't fair, all her classmates were learning apparition right now, and she wasn't even allowed to be in the same room to at least hear about the theory. Damn Ron and his overprotection, that all was his fault.

She was so immerged into her anger that she didn't notice that the apparition lesson was over by now and the sixth year students returned to the common room.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I really am, but you left me no other choice," Ron's voice said suddenly behind her.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and wheeled around so abruptly that Ron almost collided with her. "No other choice?" she screamed, not caring who else could hear her.

"You came to the apparition lessons although I asked you not to and after Madam Pomfrey forbade you to take part," Ron explained himself loudly.

"She did not!" Hermione insisted. "She only forbade me to apparate. She never said I couldn't be there and _watch_."

Ron contemplated that for a moment then he said more softly. "I was worried, okay? I was afraid you could get carried away and unintentionally hurt the baby."

Hermione looked at him furious. "Do you honestly think I'd be so stupid to risk the life of our baby?" she screeched.

"NO! Not deliberately of course, but …" Ron trailed off.

"I'm not you, Ron!" Hermione spat at him. "I don't get careless and forget myself."

Ron knew she was just saying those things because she was angry, but it hurt, a lot. "No, you are perfect, aren't you?" he spat back. "You never make mistakes, I get it. But I do, so forgive me that I doubted you, Your Faultlessness, and that I was worried about you and the baby, I won't make that mistake again." And with that he stormed up the staircase into the boy's dormitory, slamming the door shut behind him.

Hermione looked after him, perplexed.

xxx

"Not again," Harry groaned as Ron joined him at the Gryffindor table the next morning, while Hermione passed them a few moments later to sit as far away from them as possible. "Will you two ever stop fighting? I thought all that would be over when you get together."

Ron only scowled at him, not at all in the mood to talk about his latest fight with Hermione.

"Hey, don't be angry with me," Harry said. "I didn't do anything this time. I'm just the unfortunate guy that happens to be friends with both of you."

"Sorry!" Ron mumbled. "It's just … never mind, we'll work it out … eventually," he promised. "We always do."

"I know you do," Harry smiled confidently. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No!" Ron sighed. "But thanks for asking."

xxx

Their next apparition lesson was already scheduled for the afternoon. Normally the lessons only took place every Saturday, but as no one had accomplished anything yet that could be called apparition, most of the students had asked to have the next lesson sooner, and so the stuff had agreed on an exceptional lesson the very next day.

Ron and Harry had spent the morning playing chess and discussing Harry's new ideas for their next Quidditch practise.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked Ron when it was time for the apparition lesson.

Ron glanced over to Hermione who was sitting by the fire, buried in one of her books, still ignoring them.

"No," he said decidedly.

Harry looked at him puzzled. "Why? What happened now?"

"You know, Hermione can't learn to apparate because of the baby. And now she is angry at me because I stopped her from taking part. That's why I don't think it is fair that I can do it. It's my baby too after all. She shouldn't be the only one who has to make sacrifices," Ron explained. "We can take the lessons together next year."

Harry nodded in understanding and sat down again. Ron frowned at him. "What are _you_ doing?"

"It's partly my fault as well that Hermione is pregnant," he pointed out. "Besides, you two are my best friends, I don't want to learn apparition without you."

"Don't be stupid," Ron said, smiling. "I really appreciate it Harry, but _I'm_ trying to be the noble one this time. If you do it too, Hermione will only think it was your idea and not mine. So shove off, will you? I need to fix things with my girlfriend."

Harry grinned at him and stood up. "All right then, I'll see you at dinner, both of you." And he left the common room.

x

Ron glanced at Hermione yet again and decided now was as good a time to fix things as ever. He took a deep breath to brace himself, stood up and went over to her.

"Hey!" he said sheepishly.

Hermione looked up from her book and quickly lowered it into her lap when she saw who was talking to her. "Hey!" she said back, sounding nervous.

"Listen," Ron said and sat on the chair opposite of her. "I've been thinking and I …" Ron paused in mid-sentence and glanced at the book on Hermione's lap. "What's that?"

"Nothing," Hermione said and tried to hide the book from him, but Ron was too fast for her.

"Apparition – How to Feel Your Way into Nothingness," Ron read aloud then he gazed at her, sternly.

"What now?" Hermione asked belligerently. "Am I not even allowed to read a book anymore?"

"It's not the book and you know it," Ron said. "Why can't you just give it a rest for once? Only a few more months then you can learn everything you want about apparition, and I won't stop you, I promise."

"I know, I'm sorry but you all learn it now and talk about it and … I don't want to be left out," she admitted, looking at him pleadingly.

"I know," Ron assured her. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've realised that I've been rather unfair in this whole apparition situation and I want to make it up to you."

"Are you saying you are going to convince Professor McGonagall to let me take part in the apparition lessons?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Eh, no," Ron said taken aback, and hurried to explain his idea when he saw her disappointment. "I decided not to take part either, I've realised that you are the one who has to make all the sacrifices. But we are in this together, I have to make sacrifices too."

"That's really sweet, Ron, but also incredible stupid," Hermione relented, now feeling rather unfair herself. "You have been looking forward to this much more than I have. It would be silly of you to not take part just because of me. Besides, you already paid the 12 galleons, it would be such a waste of money if you're quitting now."

"Are you sure about this?" Ron wanted to know.

Hermione sighed deeply. "Yes, I am sure. You deserve to do that. And I promise I won't make you feel guilty anymore."

"I love you, Hermione," Ron exclaimed happily, and kissed her enthusiastically on the lips. "So much."

"I love you too," Hermione whispered and kissed him back. "Can I have my book back now?" she asked sweetly.

"You are completely mental, you know that?" Ron sighed but handed her the book back. "Well, go on then if you must. But please be careful!"

"Ron!" Hermione sighed exasperated, rolling her eyes. "I know what I'm doing. I won't hurt the baby, trust me!"

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Yeah I know, sorry."

"Now go!" Hermione insisted. "You'll be late for your lesson."

Ron kissed her one last time then hurried away.

xxx

"Okay, once more," Hermione told herself. She closed her eyes, concentrated and mumbled. "Destination." She fixed her mind upon her destination, a particularly worn off spot on the floor in front of her. "Determination." She focused her determination on reaching her goal. Deliberation." She inhaled and spun on the spot, trying to feel her way into nothingness and moving with as much deliberation as she could master, just like the book had instructed her to do.

"Well, that was much better," Hermione observed happily when she opened her eyes again. "At least I haven't lost my balance this time."

"Now the right wand movement!" Hermione picked up her wand that she had put onto the floor next to her so she wouldn't harm herself by accident. She looked one last time at the instructions then she raised her arm to try them out.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked suspiciously behind her.

Startled Hermione wheeled around and stared directly in Ron's eyes.

"Nothing," Hermione replied quickly and put her wand away.

"It looked like you were trying to apparate," Ron frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron, you can't apparate within Hogwarts, the only exception is during apparition lessons and even then you'd have to be in the Great Hall to do it."

"I know that," Ron said heatedly. "But you were practising anyway, weren't you?"

"So what if I have?" Hermione said defensively.

"Do I really have to remind you that you are not supposed to do it!" Ron reminded her. "Madame Pomfrey said apparating can be very dangerous for a pregnant woman, especially if that woman doesn't know how to do it properly yet! Besides, you promised me you'd be careful"

Hermione glared at him. "I was there when she told me, remember? And what I was doing wasn't dangerous at all. I was just spinning and practising the right wand movement. It's not like something could have happened."

Ron looked at her in exasperation. "It's because of your parents, isn't it? You want to prove to them that you can do everything, with child or not, right?" Ron asked sternly.

"This has nothing to do with my parents," Hermione denied. "I just want to be prepared, that's all."

"All right," Ron sighed, eventually giving in because he knew he couldn't talk her out of it anyway. "But could you please use a liquorice wand instead of your real one?" he pleaded.

Hermione squealed in delight and flung herself into his arms. "I promise," she said and kissed him.

xxx

This weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, but Ron and Harry couldn't go as Harry had booked the pitch for their Quidditch practise right after their Apparition lessons in the morning. And so Hermione decided to go alone. She wasn't even that sad about it, as it could be her best chance to find Christmas presents for Ron and Harry. After all, it was mid-November already.

Wrapped in a warm cloak, Hermione reached the entrance hall just as the sixth-years' apparition lesson was over. Hermione smiled as she found Harry and Ron in the crowd and marched over to them.

"How did it go?" she asked excitedly.

"Not bad," Harry replied. "I still don't have the hang of it, but I managed to at least splinch myself today."

"That's great, Harry!" Hermione said proudly then she turned to Ron. "What about you?"

"I hate these stupid apparition lessons," Ron said gloomily. "And this stupid Twycross with his stupid three D's."

"Don't give up, Ron!" Hermione said soothingly. "I'm sure you'll manage it eventually, Apparition is a pretty advanced bit of magic and needs a lot of practise and patience to master it."

Ron gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You're probably right," he sighed. "It just sucks that I can't do it yet."

"Of course Hermione is right," Harry said. "We all still need a lot of practise."

"Apropos practise, we have Quidditch practise now, remember?" Harry added and he, Ron and Hermione walked together out of the castle. There they said their good byes and while Ron and Harry turned in the direction of the Quidditch pitch, Hermione made her way towards the main gate.

"Hey Hermione, wait up!" someone shouted after her. Hermione paused and turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Parvati," Hermione greeted as the other girl caught up with her.

"I saw Harry and Ron walking over to the Quidditch pitch and I was wondering if you want to come with us instead?" Parvati asked her and pointed over to Lavender and a tall, rather handsome seventh-year who turned out to be her new boyfriend.

"Eh… yes, why not," Hermione agreed, although she didn't feel much like company right now. "Thanks."

x

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they passed the Three Broomsticks.

"Madam Puddifoot's of course," Lavender said, frowning.

"Of course," Hermione said smiling, but inwardly she was groaning, wishing once more she hadn't agreed to go with them.

Madame Puddifoot's turned out just like Hermione had feared. Too kitschy, too warm and the odour in there was overwhelming, something incredible flowery and just too sweet for Hermione's liking.

The four of them squeezed around a tiny table, which Hermione suspected was originally made for only two people instead of four, and ordered some tea. While they waited for their tea to arrive Lavender and her boyfriend started to entertain themselves by kissing each other soundly. Abashed, Hermione averted her eyes from them and looked around the tea shop, only to find even more kissing and flirting couples all around them.

And so she tried to start a conversation with Parvati, who looked a little uncomfortable too, but soon realised that they hadn't anything to talk about beside their classes and even there their interests were too different to establish a real conversation and so they fell silent soon again.

By then their tea arrived and Hermione finally discovered the source of the flowery and sweet odour within the tea shop. Nauseated she pushed her cup farther away from her which of course didn't help at all, the smell was simply everywhere.

Meanwhile Lavender and her boyfriend seemed to be glued together by the lips. It was really disgusting to watch too. It looked like they were trying to eat each others faces and not as if they were kissing. And if that wouldn't be bad enough, they were also constantly making slurp and smacking noises and Hermione sincerely hoped that it didn't look and sound like that when she and Ron were kissing. Actually she was pretty sure they didn't look anything like them, and even if they did, they at least kept their kissing to a minimum when other people were around.

After another 30 minutes, Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. "Lavender, Parvati, thank you so much for the nice day, but I'm going back to Hogwarts now, I'm not feeling so well," she announced. Hermione put some coins on the table to pay for her tea and quickly left Madam Puddifoot's.

Outside she took a deep breath and relieved inhaled the cool but heavenly fresh air, so glad to have finally escaped the stuffy tea shop.

It was still quite early though. Ron and Harry wouldn't be finished with their Quidditch practise yet, and so Hermione decided to linger for a while longer in Hogsmeade. She strolled from shop window to shop window, hoping to find the perfect Christmas presents for Ron and Harry that way.

x

"Look who we have here, George! If this isn't our favourite sister in law."

Surprised Hermione wheeled around and came face to face with Fred and George, both grinning broadly.

"I'm not your sister in law," Hermione pointed out, smiling bashfully.

"But you will be, it's only a matter of time," George said confidently.

Hermione shrugged self-conscious. "I don't know," she admitted.

"Don't tell us he hasn't asked you yet?" George asked perplexed.

"No, not yet," Hermione laughed. "But that's okay, we still have plenty of time for that to happen, some day," Hermione assured them, not sure if she would be ready to marry Ron yet, even if he asked her.

"Where is that coward that claims to be our brother anyway? And that scrawny friend of his?" George wanted to know.

"Quidditch practise."

"Honestly, does that guy have no manners at all? Leaving his pregnant girlfriend wandering alone through Hogsmeade," Fred shook his head in mock indignation. "Shame on him."

Hermione laughed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Field research. Checking out our competition, to see what jokes work for them and such." Fred explained.

"So you are actually going through with this idea of opening a joke shop?"

"Yep!"

"Well, good luck then," Hermione grinned. "I bet your mother will be delighted."

"I'm sure she will," George affirmed. "That's why Fred and I are working on ways to protect ourselves from her wrath right now. We think we can integrate a Shield Charm into various types of clothing."

"Really? You can do that?" Hermione was actually amazed by that possibility. "That's a great idea."

"Thank you!" They chorused, beaming. "Hey, do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks with us?" George asked.

"No, thank you, I still want to look for Christmas presents for Harry and Ron before I go back to the castle," Hermione declined.

"All right then, I guess we'll see you around. Bye Hermione!" Fred said and he and George went towards the Three Broomsticks.

x

After Fred and George had left her, Hermione resumed to her window shopping once more. When she reached the window of Honeydukes, her stomach gave a low growl.

She was really trying to avoid sweets these days more than ever, not only because she was worried about her teeth, but also because she didn't want to gain too much extra weight, and recently also because of her indigestion problems. But sometimes she just had to give in. Damn Ron and his sweet tooth she thought as she entered Honeydukes. Ever since she became pregnant her cravings for sweets had intensified, and she wholeheartedly blamed Ron for that.

Hermione sat down on a stone wall to eat her Treacle Fudge and Chocolate Frogs before she would go back to Hogwarts. She was rather tired by now and so had decided to look for Harry and Ron's Christmas presents another time.

While she ate, she watched the comings and goings of the Three Broomsticks. She had never really paid attention to apparating and disapparating wizards before, but now that she was 'learning' it herself, she observed them with growing fascination. They all looked so skilled, turning on the spot and disappearing into thin air. Nothing like her feeble attempts she had accomplished so far.

First Hermione copied the wand movement as she could do that while still eating her Treacle Fudge. But as soon as she had finished it, she put her wand safely away in her sleeve, hopped from the wall and tried to spin on the spot, just like the wizards and witches leaving the Three Broomsticks.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her body and Hermione's last thoughts before she lost consciousness belonged to the unborn child inside of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me for ending the chapter here! But this was really the best place for the break ;)<strong>

**I don't think the next chapter is going to be as long as this one, so you hopefully don't have to wait that long for it, especially as I've written most of it already. But I won't make promises, my muggle life has a the bad habit to get into the way :p**


	14. Almost

**Told you it wouldn't take that long to finish this chapter! :D (and I'm really glad I was right!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14. Almost<strong>

* * *

><p>Wet, muddy and freezing, Ron and Harry were on their way up to the castle after their Quidditch practise. "You were great today, Ron," Harry told him happily. "If you're only half as good during our match against Ravenclaw next weekend, we are going to win for sure."<p>

"Only if you manage to catch the snitch in time," Ron pointed out, grinning from ear to ear. He didn't think he had ever felt happier in his life, he had the best best friend in the world, he finally was with Hermione, they were even having a baby soon, and he had _saved every single Quaffle today_. If he'd only be able to manage the three D's now, his life really couldn't get better.

"I can't wait to tell Hermione," he said enthusiastically, hoping she would be as proud of him as he was of himself right now. "Do you think she is back from Hogsmeade already?"

"Probably," Harry speculated. "I don't think she would hang around there very long all by herself."

"Guess you are right," Ron agreed. "Unless she found some 'interesting' books of course, then she might never come back at all."

Sniggering, they crossed the entrance hall. When they were about to climb the great staircase, they heard hurried footsteps behind them and soon after, McGonagall's voice called out for them. "Weasley, Potter!"

Confused but also curious, Ron and Harry came to a halt and turned around to wait for her to reach them.

"Mr Weasley," McGonagall repeated, trying to catch her breath. "There was an accident. Miss Granger was taken to the infirmary."

"Why? What is with Hermione?" Ron asked urgently, a worried expression on his face.

"I don't know anything specific yet," McGonagall informed them. "Only that your brothers found her unconscious near the Three Broomsticks.

"Unconscious," Ron whispered hoarsely while turning rather pale, but a second later he was already running towards the hospital wing. Harry following right behind him.

x

Ron was about to storm through the door of the infirmary when two sets of arms grabbed him from behind and hold him back.

"Let go of me!" he protested loudly, trying to shake his captors off.

"Sorry, can't do that," Fred said apologetically. "You would only distract them in there right now."

"Hermione is in the best hands, Ron," George added soothingly. "They do everything they can for her."

Ron stopped struggling and went kind of limp instead. After a while, when they were sure he wouldn't burst through the doors anymore, Fred and George let go of him.

Ron hadn't even noticed his brothers until now, but suddenly something McGonagall had said just moments ago made sense. "You found her," he realised. "What happened?"

"We are not entirely sure, but we overheard them say that she splinched herself," Fred said uneasily.

"Splinched herself," Ron repeated in a daze, feeling even more nauseated than when he first heard that something has happened to Hermione. Numbly, he sank against the wall next to the door and let himself slide along it to the ground. "She promised she would be careful," he said more to himself than anyone else.

Fred and George avoided looking at Ron, feeling totally helpless and overwhelmed with the situation.

Harry, although feeling helpless too, simply let himself sank to the floor right next to Ron, and after a while he soothingly put his arm around Ron's shoulders, glad that Ron accepted this gesture.

"You said _they_ are tending to her. Who else is in there with Hermione besides Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked the twins.

"Dumbledore, the guy that teaches apparition and …," George worriedly glanced at Ron, but Ron didn't seem to listen, "… and Snape."

Harry grimaced as he heard the last name, but figured that if he was able to help Hermione, he'd be okay with it.

They fell silent again, listening to anything that might happen inside the infirmary.

"This all is my fault," Ron suddenly said, sounding rather gloomy and jerking them all out of their stupor. "If I hadn't stopped her from attending the lessons, she wouldn't have become so obsessed with learning apparition all by herself."

"That's not true, Ron," Harry whispered shocked. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. Professor McGonagall said it was an accident."

"But she bloody doesn't know that, she wasn't there," Ron countered angrily.

"Hermione was okay when we met her earlier," George chimed in. "And she wanted to look for Christmas presents for the both of you when we left her."

For some reason that peace of information made the whole situation even more real to Ron. Hermione was hurt, she and their baby were fighting for their life right now and he couldn't do anything but wait.

"I know we didn't plan to have the child, but losing it again," Ron shook his head, "I couldn't deal with it, Harry. Or what if I lose them both …"

Harry sympathetically squeezed Ron's shoulders. "You won't lose them, Ron. Madam Pomfrey will get them both fixed in no time."

Ron didn't answer but only stared at some invisible spot on the floor in front of him. Silent tears were running down his cheeks, but if Ron even noticed them, he didn't care or bother to brush them away.

x

"What is taking them so long?" Fred asked after another hour of silence, pacing restlessly back and forth along the corridor. "It's been hours already."

As if on cue, they suddenly heard movement and muffled voices behind the closed doors. Ron, who hadn't moved once during the last hour or so, hopefully looked up, and Fred stopped his pacing at once.

They all stared expectantly at the door. After some excruciating long minutes the door actually opened and Dumbledore, Twycross, Snape and Madame Pomfrey stepped outside.

"How is she?" Ron asked immediately, scrambling shakily to his feet. "And what is with the baby?"

"It was a close call, but they are both going to be fine," Madame Pomfrey said.

Ron exhaled in relief and fell back against the wall, he bend over, his hands resting on his thighs just above the knees. Dumbledore patted him sympathetically on the shoulder as he and the others passed him as they left.

"Can I see her?" Ron asked hoarsely, looking up at Madame Pomfrey with pleading eyes.

"Yes, but just you," Madame Pomfrey agreed. "And only for a moment. Miss Granger severely splinched herself and she needs her rest."

Ron nodded and straightened up again to go inside.

"One more thing, Mr Weasley, I know what Miss Granger did was highly irresponsible, but don't you dare say something stupid that might upset her," Madam Pomfrey warned him. "First of all, she needs to rest right now and not to be lectured."

Ron glared at her disgusted, as if he would do something like that, lecturing her was the furthest away from his mind right now.

x

The room was dimly lit as he entered.

Slowly Ron approached the only occupied bed on the other side of the infirmary. Hermione was fast asleep and looked awfully pale. Ron leaned over her, tenderly brushed a strand of hair out of her face and lightly kissed her forehead. Then he sat down on the chair next to her bed.

After a few moments of simply watching her sleep, Ron anxiously put his hand on her belly, hoping that he might feel the baby's movement to assure himself that it was still there. At first he couldn't feel anything, but then he thought he felt the baby kick. It was barely noticeably though, and maybe he was just imagining it because he so badly wanted to feel it. Ron wasn't entirely sure but it calmed him somewhat down.

His gaze wandered back to Hermione's face and lingered there. Has she ever been that beautiful, he wondered. As he watched her, her eyes started to flutter.

"Hey!" Ron said, his voice raspy from lack of use.

"Hey!" Hermione whispered back nervously. She bashfully bit her bottom lip and tried to avoid his gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Ron," she said tearful. "I should have listened to you. I almost killed our baby."

Ron didn't say anything, his lips were tightly pressed together and his gaze was now fixed at some point on her blanket.

"Ron, say something," Hermione pleaded after a while when she couldn't stand his silence anymore.

"What do you want me to say?" he finally asked croakily.

"I don't know, yell, be angry with me, anything but don't be so … impassive!" Hermione requested.

"Impassive?" Ron grimaced and had to bite back a snappish reply.

"I just wanted to practise the right movement Ron, you have to believe me," Hermione begged. "I didn't even have my wand at hand, it was in my sleeve, I swear it."

"I honestly don't care about that right now," Ron said quietly. "I thought I'm going to lose you today. Both of you."

"I know, and I'm so sorry …" Hermione tried to apologise again, but Ron interrupted her. "Listen, Madame Pomfrey said you need to rest, so I better leave you alone now." He quickly stood up to leave the hospital wing without further ado. But as he reached the door, one hand already at the handle, he stopped and turned around. "Sleep tight, I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered and then hurried out of the room.

Hermione watched him go, feeling rather forlorn. She would have preferred if Ron had been angry with her. Anything really that would have given her an indication how he was feeling and what he was thinking about her right now. But his almost apathetic behaviour really scared her. What if he could never forgive her for what she had done?

x

Harry, Fred and George waited outside the infirmary for Ron. Although Madame Pomfrey had told them that Hermione and the baby would be fine, they wanted to hear it again from Ron. Finally, after what felt like several hours to them, the door opened and he came out. He looked exactly how Harry felt, tired and beaten. They were looking expectedly at him, but all Ron could do was nod, signalling them that everything was okay.

x

It was already 3am when Ron and Harry saw Fred and George off and went up to the Gryffindor tower. Ron still hadn't said anything when they reached their dormitory. As everyone else was already fast asleep, they undressed as quietly as possible and then climbed into their beds.

"Is really everything okay with Hermione?" Harry asked concerned after they were settled.

"I guess so," Ron said slowly.

"Then what is the matter with you?"

"I don't know, okay? It's just such a messed up situation," Ron sighed. "I'm so happy and relieved that they are going to be fine but … I … suddenly I couldn't stand being in the same room with her anymore, you know? Listening to her apologies and lame excuses … it was just too much and I had to get out of there."

Harry nodded in understanding, although Ron couldn't see that in the dark. He knew exactly how Ron was feeling because he felt so too even if probably not to the same extent as Ron. "But you two are going to be all right, aren't you?"

Harry waited in suspense for Ron's reply, but it never came. "Ron?" he asked tentatively. When he still got no answer, he slid out of his bed and went over to Ron, just to find him already fast asleep. Harry smiled and tiptoed back to his own bed.

xxx

The next morning when Hermione woke up, Ron was already there, holding her hand. And he even smiled at her.

"How are you?" he asked concerned.

"A little better, thanks."

"And our son?" Ron asked with a glint in his eyes.

"I think she is pretty angry with me, she kicked and punched me the whole night."

"Can't say I blame him." Ron's smile widened just to disappear again a moment later. "By the way, I'm sorry that I left you so suddenly yesterday," he said seriously. "It was just too much and I was afraid I could say something I later would have regretted."

"It's okay," Hermione whispered. "And you have every right to say whatever you want to."

"And risk upsetting you? No thanks, I don't think that would improve your current condition. Besides, it's also partly my fault."

Hermione frowned at him. "How is it your fault?"

"If I hadn't intervened with you taking part in the apparition lessons, you never would have tried to do it all by yourself."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Hermione admitted sheepishly. "I still might have been tempted to try out the movements. But you have to believe me that I honestly thought it would be safe if I stored the wand in my sleeve. I never would have expected that it works without holding it. But apparently it was enough that the wand touched my bare arm. Actually, Dumbledore thinks that made it even worse because I couldn't control the magic from the wand that way."

Ron nodded in understanding. "Makes sense, I guess. Luckily Fred and George were there to help you."

"Fred and George?" Hermione asked astounded.

"Yeah, they found you and brought you back to Hogwarts just in time," he explained and Hermione smiled, being rather fond of the twins all of a sudden. She would have to thank them later.

"Ah Miss Granger, you are awake. I hope you are hungry." Madame Pomfrey had turned up with a breakfast tray.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she accepted the tray from her. Ron's stomach growled loudly when he saw the food, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before.

"You want something?" Hermione asked, pointing at her breakfast.

"Uh, no, thanks," Ron said a little embarrassed. "But I think I'll head down to the Great Hall now and have some breakfast of my own."

"All right, but you could really have a bit of mine, I'm not that hungry," Hermione offered.

"Nah, it's okay," Ron declined and got up. "Besides, Harry probably wants to know how you are too, so I'll meet him for breakfast and come back later. If that's fine with you?"

"Perfectly fine with me, see you later then. And say hello to Harry from me!"

"Will do!" Ron kissed her cheek and couldn't resist stealing a tiny piece of bacon from her tray before leaving the infirmary.

xxx

"RONALD!" A piercing voice called after Ron that distantly sounded like his sister's. He ignored her though and kept on walking towards the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that Hermione is in the infirmary," Ginny screeched resentful into his ear as soon as she had reached him.

Ron stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. "No offence Ginny, but informing _you _didn't cross my mind once last night."

Ginny glared at him. "You could have told me this morning then."

Ron sighed. "I had no opportunity to tell you, okay? I was with Hermione the whole morning until just a few minutes ago. But apparently someone has told you, so what's the fuss?"

Ginny dangerously narrowed her eyes at him. Once that might have been a scary sight to Ron, but he had already seen much better performances from Hermione, and so he only stared back at her, unblinking. "You want something else?" he asked coolly.

Indignant Ginny huffed and turned on her heel so fast that her hair whipped his face before she stormed off.

Ron groaned annoyed and went over to the Gryffindor table. "I assume you told her about Hermione?" he asked when he flopped onto the bench next to Harry, pointing after Ginny with his thumb.

"Yeah well, she wanted to know where the two of you are, so I had to tell her, hadn't I?" Harry defended himself.

Ron only shrugged his shoulders and reached for the toast. "I guess. Anyway, better you than me actually. I don't think I could have told anyone earlier what has happened. I first had to see her again."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Does that mean everything is fine?" he asked, meaning more than Hermione's medical condition.

"Yeah … I mean we talked, without fighting, and I even let her explain this time what exactly she did and … well, I'm still a bit mad with her to be honest for being so careless, but all in all we are good."

Harry smiled widely. "That's great Ron. Hey uhm, do you think I could visit her later too?"

"Sure, why not? She still needs to rest a lot, but I don't think Madame Pomfrey would mind if you come by later. As long as we don't upset her, Hermione should be okay."

xxx

Hermione had spent most of the Sunday sleeping, only occasionally interrupted by short visits from Ron, Harry and Ginny. Madame Pomfrey said she had to remain in the hospital wing for the rest of the week but by Monday she was already bored out of her mind with only idly staying in bed.

She really wanted to do something useful, like start studying for the final exams, or simply do the homework of this week, but she didn't dare asking Ron for her books. He probably would consider that as too much stress for her and she really didn't want to push her luck with him. She was already so happy and grateful that he didn't hate her for risking her and their baby's life.

Hermione was just debating if she should try to sleep a little bit more when she noticed Ron coming over to her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ron asked as he put his bag down next to the chair beside her bed and leaned over to kiss her.

"I'm fine," Hermione smiled, happy that he had decided to spend his lunch hour with her.

"And the little one?"

"Feel for yourself!" Hermione said and grabbed his hand to put it on her belly. Ron beamed when he felt the almost violent kicks and punches of his child. "Seems like someone is rather vibrant today."

"That's why I'm twice as happy to see you. Please calm her down!" Hermione begged.

"Hey! You there," Ron said, tipping lightly with his finger on her belly. "Give it a rest, will you? Your mother needs her sleep right now."

They both waited a moment expectantly. "I guess it's official then, we definitely have an unruly child," Hermione eventually determined when the baby continued to be rather active.

"Yeah," Ron said alarmed. "Do you think it's too late to give him to your parents?"

"We most certainly should keep that in mind," Hermione advised. "At least as a very last resort. They would deserve it."

They both started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I brought you something," Ron said after they had calmed down again, and reached for his bag. He rummaged around it for a while and then extracted some quills, a few rolls of parchment, and two of her books. "I thought you might get bored soon, so I brought you your homework in case you'd like to keep up."

Hermione looked at him in disbelieving awe and Ron smiled at her confused. "That is if Madame Pomfrey is okay with it of course," he added as an afterthought.

"Here," Ron continued, showing her one of the parchments, when Hermione still wasn't responding besides looking at him strangely. "Professor Vector wrote down what you have to do for Arithmancy because I couldn't understand a word of what she was saying, and we have to write an essay about human transfiguration till next Monday."

Then suddenly Hermione grabbed Ron's head and kissed him passionately on the mouth. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she asked a baffled Ron, caressing his cheeks.

"Uh, I think I might have an inkling," Ron beamed and leaned back in to kiss her once more. They kept on doing that until they were interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat next to them.

"I'm sorry to disturb you two, but Miss Granger needs to rest now and if I remember correctly Mr Weasley, your afternoon classes started 10 minutes ago."

"Oh bugger," Ron cursed, springing to his feet. "See you later 'mione!" He hastily grabbed his bag and run out of the infirmary. Snape was going to kill him for sure this time.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Don't hesitate and tell me ;)<strong>

**Btw, is anyone interested in outtakes? I've got two scenes from the last two chapters that didn't make it into the story or that I replaced with another scene. If you want to read them anyway just send me a Private Message, or ask for them in a review, and I'll send them to you. Or I might add them after I finished the story if enough people are interested. Quasi as an epilog. Just let me know :)**


	15. Obligations and Cooking Lessons

**I really hope you don't mind reading the Christmas chapter a few months delayed. :P But as the chapter is only set around Christmas and not actually is about it, I think it will be fine. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>15. Obligations and Cooking Lessons<strong>

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Ron exclaimed relieved as he put his parchment and quill away. "I thought this week would never come to an end."<p>

"Yeah, especially the last few hours went by excruciating slowly," Harry agreed quietly so that Professor McGonagall wouldn't hear him.

"Two weeks of lazing around ahead of us," Ron sighed contentedly when he, Harry and Hermione headed towards the door, not bothering at all to lower his voice. "It's going to be great."

Hermione smiled at him doubtingly. Knowing his mother, there wasn't a lot of lazing around before Christmas. She was pretty sure they all would be busy with Christmas preparations the upcoming week.

Professor McGonagall, who of course had heard Ron's comments, couldn't resist calling him back. "Mr Weasley, one moment please. Before you start your most exciting holiday activities, would you perhaps be so kind and clean the blackboard for me? Thank you!" she said with a twinkle in her eyes and left the room.

Ron stared after her, totally perplexed, his mouth hanging wide open. Harry and Hermione burst out laughing at the sight of him. "Have fun, Ron!" Harry snorted as he too left the room. "See you later!" Hermione added and followed Harry and Professor McGonagall.

"What?" Ron asked startled. "No! Wait! Hermione what was the spell again to clean the blackboard?" he called after her, but she simply ignored him, still laughing.

xxx

The next morning, Ron, Harry, and almost everyone else in Gryffindor run around hastily, searching the whole tower for lost belongings they might need during the holidays.

"Bloody hell, where is that damn other sock?" Ron cursed, throwing all his clothes out of his trunk. "I know for a fact that I had two of them."

"Why don't you just use another pair?" Harry asked.

"They are all dirty, that's why," Ron groused, now busy shaking the clothes on the floor out.

Harry simply shrugged and knelt down to check if any of his things have found their way under his bed, but all he saw was a single maroon and well-worn sock.

"Are you looking for this?" he asked revolted, holding the sock up, using only the tips of his fingers. "Because it doesn't look clean at all!"

Ron ignored his last comment. "Where did you find it? Never mind, give it to me."

Harry handed Ron his sock, who hastily put it on, and then gathered the pile of messed up clothes from the floor and threw them unceremoniously back into his trunk.

"I'm ready, let's go!" he announced and was already out of the dormitory before Harry even realised what was going on. Shaking his head at Ron's behaviour, Harry checked the room one last time, then closed his trunk and followed Ron.

xxx

Molly greeted them on the platform. One after another was pulled into a tight hug. But before it was Hermione's turn, Molly held her away on arm's length to admire her protruding belly.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother in a few of months already. You look great, Hermione!"

"Thanks," Hermione smiled, blushing slightly, while Ron beamed proudly besides her.

"You've got to tell me everything that happened so far," Molly said happily as she finally hugged Hermione too.

"There isn't much new to tell," Hermione replied. "I've already told you everything in my letters."

"Never mind that," Molly shrugged her off. "Just tell it me again. This is my first grandchild, I want to know everything that's going on, every little detail."

Hermione laughed. "Fine, but don't blame me if I bore you with it, because I love describing things _very_ detailed." And so Molly and Hermione led the small group towards the exit, absorbed in their conversation about the baby.

xxx

The next day, after breakfast, they had settled down in Ron's bedroom. Harry was lying on his bed, reading one of Ron's comics while Ron and Hermione were sitting on the floor next to him, going through boxes of old baby clothes of Ron and his siblings, looking for something they still might want to use for their own child.

"Oh Ron, look at this! It's adorable," Hermione said, showing him a maroon, self-made jumper that clearly once belonged to him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ron exclaimed horrified. "There is no way we are keeping this ugly thing."

"Why not?" Hermione asked taken aback. "I think it would look cute."

Ron looked at her flabbergasted. "Seriously? What the hell is cute about that old, ugly, and maroon jumper?"

"It reminds me of you," Hermione defended herself.

"Jeez, thanks," Ron said sarcastically as he scowled at her.

Hermione ignored him and turned around to Harry instead. "What do you think, Harry? Wouldn't you agree that the jumper is cute?"

"What? No! Don't drag me into this, Hermione!" Harry refused alarmed. "I don't want to be caught in the middle of one of your arguments. You know that!"

"Why not?" Ron wanted to know. "Not that long ago you complained that you feel left out whenever Hermione and I talk about baby stuff, and now that we want to include you, you want to butt out? Besides, it is your duty as his godfather to give us your opinion."

"Fine," Harry sighed and sat up. "But don't blame me if you don't like my decision," he warned Ron.

He took the jumper from Hermione and examined it thoroughly. "I would keep it," he finally said, handing it back to her. "As far as I can tell, it still is a completely fine piece of clothing. I can't find any holes or other damages."

"Are you completely sure about this, Harry?" Ron asked scandalised. "Because I swear I will make you take our son for a walk while he is wearing this ugly thing."

Harry laughed. "Honestly Ron, it's not that bad. You should at least keep it for now. You can still decide later if you actually want to use it or not."

"Thank you, Harry!" Hermione said happily and put the jumper on top of the _To Keep_ pile.

"Don't even think about getting rid of it later, Ron," Hermione said when she noticed Ron glowering at the jumper out of the corner of her eyes. "If I can't find it later on, I'll simply ask your mother if she would be so kind to make a new one, and I'm pretty sure she won't deny doing that for me."

"Fine, you win!" Ron gave in. But he couldn't help adding. "For now!"

x

"Ron, Hermione," they heard Molly shout up the staircase. "Would you come down here for a moment please, we have something to discuss with you."

"What does she want now?" Ron complained, putting the tiny shirt he was just examining aside, and got to his feet.

"Don't know, but I guess we'll find out," Hermione said. "Help me up!" She held her hands out to him and Ron pulled her to her feet.

"Sit down, please!" Molly said as soon as they entered the living room.

Now a little concerned that they did something wrong, Ron and Hermione sat down next to each other on the sofa.

"It's not so long now until the baby is born and we wanted to talk to you about how we are going to handle it," Molly started the conversation. "We expect you to do as much as you can yourself. Of course your schooling shouldn't suffer and we are going to support you wherever we can, but this is your baby and we won't do you a favour if we take over completely. You have to learn to handle your baby yourself."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. That was exactly what they expected and what they wanted to do as well.

"Ron, I'm also going to take you to the Ministry with me on Monday so that you can start on your new job," Arthur informed him.

"What?" Ron exclaimed in shock. "It's almost Christmas and the baby isn't even born yet."

"It's still a whole week till Christmas. Enough time to at least get acquainted with the job, and then you can start immediately working full time during the summer holidays."

Ron groaned unnerved and sank against the back rest of the sofa, rolling his eyes.

Molly watched him disapprovingly. "You knew this was coming, and shall I remind you that you agreed to it as well?"

"I know!" Ron moaned and leant back forward again, resting his arms on his knees. "I just never thought I would have to do that _before_ the baby is born. I really hoped to enjoy my last holidays without having to be overly responsible."

Hermione gave him a small smile, and took his hand in hers, squeezing it lovingly.

Arthur clapped him encouragingly on the shoulder. "Come on, Ron, it's not that bad. It might even be fun," he said enthusiastically, beaming at him. "I for one am looking forward to having you with me on Monday."

Ron wasn't convinced at all that it would be fun, on the contrary really, but his father seemed to be really happy at the prospect of him coming along, so that he didn't have the heart to disappoint him by telling him that he didn't expect at all to have fun.

"I'm really sorry Ron, I was trying to get you a job as my assistant, but they wouldn't agree to this," Arthur told him sadly. "I'm not sure what they have in mind for you, but the Minister promised me they would find something suitable for you."

Ron only nodded at that, not sure if he should be relieved, or worried that he wouldn't have to work with his dad.

xxx

It was early in the morning when Hermione came down the staircase for breakfast. Much to her surprise, she found Ron already sitting at the table, stuffing amounts of food in his mouth as if he was seven month pregnant and had to eat for two, or by the look of it, rather three. But she couldn't help but smile at the sight. Slowly she walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on top of his head before she sat down next to him.

"Morning, what are you doing up so early?" she asked.

Ron gave her a small smile and replied, "Dad is going to take me to the Ministry with him today, remember? To get me a job!"

Hermione nodded absentmindedly, while Ron was piling an enormous amount of food onto her plate.

"Stop Ron, that's enough, I can't eat that much," she cried out horrified.

"No problem," he replied. "It's not for you anyway. It's for my son and believe me, he is very hungry!"

"Is that so?" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah," Ron grinned, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips.

"Hm, hm, sorry to interrupt your cosy little session, but Ron you have to hurry up, your father is already waiting for you," Molly interrupted them, causing them to jerk apart, startled.

Hermione blushed scarlet of embarrassment. Although being a couple for more than five month now, showing signs of affection in front of Ron's family, especially his parents, made her feel uneasy.

"And Hermione dear…"

"Yes Molly?"

"Since Ron is getting a job today, I thought I'll give you an introduction in housekeeping spells. What do you think?" Molly smiled at her.

"Sounds lovely," Hermione answered with fake enthusiasm. Ron arched an eyebrow at her and she gave him a miserable smile.

Ron smirked back. "I'll better go then. See you later." He was about to get up when he decided on a last mouthful of eggs, then still chewing, he left the kitchen to find his dad.

xxx

"All right, let's start then, shall we?" Molly said eagerly. "I thought we could begin with cooking spells. After all, there is nothing as important as being able to prepare a proper and healthy meal for a child, isn't there?"

Hermione only nodded, thinking about ten other things she thought were at least equally important, but she kept her mouth shut.

"First I'm going to teach you some basic spells, and when you manage them, I had the idea that you could make dinner tonight. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Hermione forced herself to say.

"Splendid! One of the most significant facts to know is that cooking doesn't depend only on the right amount of ingredients, or the precise wand movement, but it is foremost about taste and the right feeling of timing," Molly started the lesson. "One would reckon that it is quite similar to potion making, but let me ensure you, cooking spells are more complicated than you might think.

The crucial difference is of course the taste. It doesn't matter if a potion tastes awful as long as it provides the desired effect. But cooking is all about taste, isn't it? What I'm trying to say is that you have to develop a certain feeling for it."

"Right!"

"Let's try something easy at first, like boiling a pot of water," Molly suggested.

xxx

At the same time, Arthur and Ron arrived at the Ministry. After clearing Ron's presence with the security wizard, Arthur took him up to the first floor, where the Minister of Magic and his support staff were located.

They got out of the lift and set off along a long corridor, turned a corner and went along another corridor until they finally reached the office of the Minister of Magic himself.

Arthur knocked onto the door and a moment later someone called for them to come in. Two men were inside the office. Ron recognised one of them as the Minister of Magic, but the other one, he had never seen before.

"Morning Arthur!" the Minister greeted them. "And this must be your son, Ron? Nice to meet you, my boy!"

"Nice to meet you too, Sir," Ron said, shacking the hand the Minister offered him in greeting.

"This is Alaster Gumboil," The Minister introduced the man next to him. "He is looking for someone to help them out in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for some time now, so I suggested you for the job, Ron."

"Law Enforcement?" Arthur repeated excitedly. "That sounds interesting, doesn't it Ron?"

Ron nodded, but wasn't entirely convinced yet. But he supposed it could have been worse.

x

Ron followed Alastor Gumboil to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on the second floor. After greeting the other staff, Gumboil showed Ron to a tiny, windowless office, hardly bigger than a broom cupboard. On one side of the room was a desk, almost invisible under huge piles of folders and stacks of loose parchments, and the remaining sides were covered with book shelves full of books in different shapes and sizes.

Ron's eyes were bulging and his stomach was churning when he saw the room. It was like he just walked into his worst nightmare.

"This is going to be your working place, Ron," Gumboil introduced unnecessarily. "I know it is a bit crammed right now, but as soon as those piles are gone, you'll see it's actually quite roomy in here. And at least you get your own office, right? I can tell you, not everyone is so lucky. Many of our employees have to share their offices with at least one other person, and you are only a temporary help."

Ron only nodded without really listening to what Gumboil was saying. He couldn't care less about his working place, but he was anxious to find out what kind of job Gumboil had in mind for him.

"What …?" Ron cleared his throat. "What am I going to have to do?" he asked a bit frightful.

"Oh you are going to love it," Gumboil promised enthusiastically and slapped Ron encouragingly on the back. "I found a real treat for you."

Ron smiled hopefully. So maybe those awful piles of folders and boring looking books were only stored in here, and he wouldn't have anything to do with them after all.

"You see those folders?" Gumboil asked. Ron's smile instantly disappeared, and this time he hardly managed to nod as the dreading feeling returned.

"What about them?" he croaked, and he had to clear his throat again.

"They come to us from the Ludicrous Patents Office," Gumboil explained. "Each folder contains at least one strange invention and they have to be checked over if they violate the wizarding law. And that's going to be your job."

Next Gumboil pointed at the bookshelves. "Those law books should help you with your research."

Ron went pale. It was even worse than he had imagined. He had feared he might have to put the folders in their right order and then store them away appropriately, but now he would _actually_ _have to read this crap_!

"And what about those loose papers?" he asked, trying really hard not to sound as dejected as he felt.

"Oh those … well … you see …," Gumboil smiled slightly abashed. "Some of the folders are stored here for … a little while already. And, well, over the time, and thanks to some very clumsy employees, some might have lost a parchment or two. No big deal, really. Just put them back into their appropriate folder. Anyway, I have to go now. If you have any questions, you can find me in room number 919, just down the corridor on the left-hand side. Have fun Ron!"

Ron nodded in acknowledgement, not trusting his voice any longer.

"Oh, one more thing," Gumboil stopped at the door. "If you … for some reason … uh … might think that one of these applications isn't … uhm … _relevant _anymore … feel free to put it into the trash."

Ron frowned after him and then turned around to face his task. Slowly he approached the daunting looking piles of folders and parchments. How and where was he supposed to even begin?

Gingerly he reached for one of the folders on top of a dangerously crooked stack right at edge of the desk. In slow motion he lifted it up, fully aware that this whole thing could collapse any minute.

It didn't collapse though. Relieved Ron released the breath he didn't even notice he was holding, and opened the folder. It contained a few sheets of parchment. If Ron had thought his work couldn't get worse he was proven wrong immediately. The parchments weren't only closely written upon, but the handwriting was so awful that Ron had difficulty making out more than a couple of words at a time.

He quickly closed the folder again and decided to put it aside for now and to work on another one instead. Or maybe he should try putting those darn loose parchments into an order first. Ron sighed resigned and sank down onto the worn out chair in front of the desk.

xxx

Under Molly's careful supervision, Hermione had used her wand to chop up vegetables and stir spoons, boil water and add ingredients to it. Although she wasn't actually cooking yet, but merely practising the basic movements, Hermione gained a whole new kind of respect for Molly. The individual procedures were no problem to master, but doing several at once was actually really hard work and needed a lot of concentration, which surprised Hermione, Molly always made it look so easy.

"Very good, Hermione," Molly praised. "I think we can start on something more advanced now. How about you have a look at my recipes and see if you find one you'd like to try for dinner."

Hermione looked eagerly through the recipes, but couldn't decide which one would be the best to try first. She didn't dare to cook one of the more elaborate meals, but she also didn't want to make something too simple, because she hoped she would be able to impress the others with her cooking skills tonight.

"Why don't you make one of Ron's favourites?" Molly suggested after a while. "I think he deserves a little treat after his first day of work."

"Great idea," Hermione said excited and now only put a closer look at his favourite dishes.

"Oh dear," Molly exclaimed suddenly. "I almost forgot that I have some errands to run in Diagon Alley today. Do you think you could continue without me, Hermione? It won't take long, I promise."

"It's fine Molly, I think I can manage now," Hermione said confident.

x

Intently, Hermione read the instructions for the first step of the recipe. She wanted it to be perfect. Like Molly had suggested she wanted to try one of Ron's favourite dishes and she had chosen to make chicken pie. The recipe didn't seem to be too complicated, and Hermione was sure she wouldn't have any problems with it if she did it the muggle way.

Secretly, Hermione hoped to make the best chicken pie Ron had ever tasted. Of course she would never admit it aloud, but if she managed to create an even better pie than Molly that would be awesome. Ron would be happy and so proud of her.

"Hey Hermione, how does it go? Do you need some help?" Harry asked as he turned up in the kitchen to get something to drink.

"No thanks, Harry, I have to do this on my own. Besides, you are not of age yet, so you couldn't help me anyway. But you can keep me company if you like."

"That I can do," Harry laughed and stole one of the uneven pieces of the carrots that Hermione was busy chopping up right now.

xxx

Ron scowled at the clock next to the door. He was sure that thing was moving extra slow on purpose. Only four hours had passed and he already had been bored to death with his job after the first few minutes.

Groaning he shifted his attention back to the folders in front of him. He had given up on the loose parchments ages ago, because he had no idea how to sort them out. Most of them gave no indication whatsoever where they might belong to, no name or date, only an excerpt of the application itself, which meant that Ron had to read them first before he could even begin to look for their respective folders.

Languidly Ron pulled a thin, but very battered looking folder from one of the rear stacks, hoping this one wouldn't take so long to work on as it only contained two sheets of parchment. He quickly scanned the text, looking for something that might prevent him from reading the whole thing. But it was no use, he couldn't find anything in the text that might help him. He sighed in defeat and was just about to start reading when his gaze wandered to the date on top of the parchment.

"1648?" Ron whispered unbelievingly. "Is this some kind of joke?" But then he remembered Gumboil mentioning that some files might not be relevant anymore. Ron rolled his eyes and unceremoniously threw the file into the trash.

"One down, 6 million more to go," he glumly told the grim wall.

xxx

By the time Molly came back, the pie was already in the oven and Hermione had started on the pudding.

"Sorry my dear," Molly apologised when she entered the kitchen, her arms full of purchases and her clothes stained with soot from the fireplace. "It took much longer than I expected. You won't believe how many people decided to do some last minute shopping today. I mean it's not like they didn't know earlier Christmas is coming, but every year it's the same, people behave like they've just noticed it is around the corner and clog up the streets and shops."

"It's okay, Molly, I've managed everything on my own, and the pie should be ready soon." Hermione informed her proudly.

"Oh, is it now?" Molly asked astounded. She went over to the oven. "May I?"

"Of course!"

Molly opened the oven and examined the pie. "It looks great, just as it is supposed to. I knew you could do it, Hermione!" she beamed.

x

"Harry, Ginny, come down here and help setting the table!" Molly shouted up the staircase.

"Hm, Hermione, that smells delicious," Harry said as he entered the kitchen a few moments later, inhaling deeply.

"Thank you, Harry!" Hermione blushed a little at his compliment.

"Hermione did a great job," Molly said proudly and handed Harry and Ginny plates and cutlery.

"Do you know all about cooking know, so that Ron won't starve if the two of you ever move together?" Ginny asked.

"Well, not everything, of course. There are so many details to keep in mind, I've never thought cooking spells would be so complex, but I think I managed the basics now," Hermione smiled, very pleased with herself. She couldn't wait to see Ron's face when he took the first bite of her pie and she would be able to tell him that she made it all by herself.

She didn't have to wait long. Soon after, the fireplace lit up and Ron and Arthur arrived home.

"There you are," Molly greeted them. "And right on time, dinner is ready."

"Great, chicken pie, I'm starving," Ron exclaimed in delight, already reaching for the pie while still in the process of sitting down. After loading almost half of the pie onto his plate, Ron took a huge bite. Instantly his face screwed up and he spitted the pie back onto the plate.

"BUAH, that's disgusting, mum. Are you trying to poison us? It tastes awful, much like Bubotuber Pus mixed with Polyjuice Potion and dragon dung or something."

After his outburst the room went deadly quiet. Harry, who had his own fork halfway to his mouth, lowered it slowly back down again.

"_Ronald_," Molly scolded scandalised.

"What?" Ron asked annoyed. "This is disgusting, have you tried it yourself?"

Just then Hermione shot up from her chair and run out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked bewildered.

"You're such an idiot Ron," Ginny shouted and hurried after Hermione.

"What have_**I**_ done?" Ron asked stunned, turning to Harry for an explanation.

"Hermione had her first lesson in cooking spells today," Harry said uncomfortable.

"So?" For a moment Ron waited baffled for further explanations, then understanding hit him. "Oh crap," he cursed as he jumped up to go after Hermione himself.

x

He found Ginny outside of her room, knocking on the closed door. "Hermione? Open the door. Please!"

"What do you want?" Ginny asked angrily when she noticed Ron.

"Apologising to my girlfriend of course," he said guiltily.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you and your big mouth right now," she scowled at him.

"Listen Ginny, I know I messed up, again, and I get that you are angry with me too and only want to be there for Hermione, but this is something I need to fix on my own. So would you please leave us alone and let me handle this?" Ron asked somewhat resigned. It had been a long day and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Ginny on top of everything else.

"Fine," Ginny said reluctantly after a moment of contemplation. "Just don't make it worse!"

"I won't!" he promised. "Thanks Ginny!" Ginny nodded at him in acknowledgement and finally left.

Ron took a deep breath to brace himself for the task ahead of him, and then knocked on the door. "Hermione?" he asked tenderly.

"Go away Ron!" Hermione shouted.

This reaction didn't surprise Ron at all. To be honest, he even thought she would completely ignore him, so her at least answering him actually gave him a little hope that he could fix things rather sooner than later.

"Hermione please, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your cooking," Ron now pleaded with the door. "It wasn't that bad, honestly, just … different."

But of course Hermione didn't answer this time. She wasn't stupid; she knew he meant every word he said earlier about her cooking.

"Please Hermione, I'm really sorry. I had a bad day and the last thing I want to do now is fight with you."

Still no response, so pleading obviously didn't get him anywhere. "Hermione, you better open the door, or you will be responsible if I get expelled for using magic outside of Hogwarts," he threatened her instead. "And don't think, I won't do it."

After a few minutes of absolute silence, Ron heard the door click, signalling him that Hermione had magically unlocked it at last.

Cautiously, Ron opened the door and went inside. Hermione was sitting on the floor in front of her bed, her head buried into her arms that rested on her tucked up knees. She didn't look up at him, but Ron noticed anyway that she had been crying. Feeling even more guilty, Ron went over and sat down on the floor next to her.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled again and then fell silent, because he simply didn't know what else he could say.

"I can't do this, Ron!" Hermione whined after what felt like an eternity to Ron. "I did everything the instruction said, but it went wrong anyway."

"That's not true, Hermione, you probably just need some more practice," Ron tried to ensure her. "It's actually not that hard, so I know you can do it eventually."

"How would you know how hard it is?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Oh please, mum made me help her with the cooking since I was about five," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe, but it is different when you have to do it by magic!" Hermione insisted.

"Nah, it's not," Ron played it down. "Granted, I only tried out a few simple things when mum wasn't there, like scrambled eggs, or my favourite pudding, but it all goes back to the right timing and having a feeling for the taste, doesn't it? But I suppose you need those skills also when you do it the muggle way."

Hermione scowled at him. "Well, I guess I don't possess those skills then," she said cuttingly.

Ron snorted. "Oh your timing is good. It **did** look great, but the taste was slightly off … fine, very off. But that is okay, Hermione, as much as you _want_ to be, you don't _have_ to be great at everything right away. With time, I'm sure you'll figure out how to do it. Because you are brilliant!"

Hermione smiled at him sheepishly and somewhat consoled. "Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," Ron smiled back. He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her against him. "I love you," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," Hermione sighed contently as she snuggled closer to him.

"How was your day by the way?" Hermione asked after a while, detaching herself from Ron's embrace to look at him. "I think you said it was bad too, didn't you?"

"Horrendous actually!" Ron said gloomily. "I have to go through a million piles of ancient patent applications and check if they violate the law in some way."

"Really?" Hermione asked excited. "That doesn't sound so bad. In fact it sounds pretty interesting."

Ron gaped at her. "Are you nuts?"

"No, I'm serious. I've heard that the wizarding law can be very complex in certain areas. You have to check and double-check everything, because some laws might overrule the older ones, but in some cases the older laws are still in force although newer ones exist already."

"Are you saying that if I find a law that supports or denies the application, I have to check if there is another law that says the exact opposite and then I have to decide which one is the right one?" Ron asked incredulous.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, which reminded Ron awfully of Alastor Gumboil. "You might even discover some loopholes, Ron. I bet with all these different laws from various time periods there simply has to be the one or other thing that doesn't make sense. Who knows, you might even be able to revolutionise the whole legislation."

Ron stared at her speechless, sure she had gone completely bonkers now. "I think you are exaggerating the whole thing a little Hermione," he said tentatively. "It's just a stupid and utterly boring job."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "It's not! Ron, this is a fantastic opportunity for you to get into Law Enforcement. You've got excess to the complete wizarding law, something no Hogwarts student ever had before. You'd have a huge advantage if you decide to choose Law Enforcement as your career."

"But I don't want to go into law," Ron whined.

Hermione sighed in exasperation and then they fell silent again, both dwelling on their own dismal thoughts.

"This whole thing sucks," Ron stated the obvious after a while.

"Definitely!" Hermione agreed subdued.

"On the bright side, tomorrow can only be better than today, because there is no way it can be worse," Ron said confidently. "Well, at least not for you."

xxx

But it didn't get better, neither for Ron, who hated his job even more with each passing day, nor for Hermione, who simply couldn't get the hang of cooking and not even once got the taste of the things she was preparing right. Even Molly didn't know what to do anymore to help her. Eventually they decided to try it the Muggle way, but unfortunately got the same results. Under close supervision and careful instructions, the meals turned out to be fine, but as soon as Hermione was on her own, something always went awfully wrong.

Both, Ron and Hermione, got more and more depressed and peevish as the week went on, and by the end of the week, they were outright resentful of the other one.

Hermione was angry that Ron couldn't appreciate the great opportunity he was given, and Ron didn't understand why Hermione wasn't able to get something as simple as cooking right, when she was nearly perfect at everything else, and he also was rather annoyed that she kept nagging him about the lack of interest he showed in his job.

To avoid further conflicts they had started to avoid each other, which didn't help their mood either, because they simply missed the other one. Then finally on Christmas morning Ron decided that he couldn't live with the tension between them anymore and that it was time to clear the air.

"Hermione, we need to talk!" Ron said as he found her in the kitchen, furiously added notes and further instructions to the recipes in front of her.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ron," Hermione said coldly and kept on scribbling away without looking up at him.

"Oh yes, Merry Christmas," he said irritated. He had completely forgotten about Christmas due to recent events. Ron pulled the chair next to Hermione out and sat down. "Look, I can't stand this situation between us anymore, can we please talk about it and make up again?" he pleaded. "I miss you and the baby."

"We miss you too," Hermione confessed and finally put her quill down. "And I hate fighting with you."

"Good, so let's get past this," Ron smiled relieved. "Hermione, I know you are angry with me for hating the job, but fact is that I do and nothing what you say will change that. I'm sorry that I can't see it with your eyes and I honestly tried to regard it as the great opportunity like you do, but it's no use, I still hate doing it. I've come to terms with it though. My job sucks, but I have to do it anyway so that I can provide for my family one day. No more whining about it, I promise."

"Ron!" Hermione sighed. "I don't want you to settle for a job that you hate just so that you can make enough money. There is no need for that. I admit that I was rather angry at you for not appreciating the opportunity you were given, but only because I am jealous. I would do anything for this kind of chance to get into such an interesting job in advance, and seeing you dismissing it so easily simply annoys me."

"I know that, Hermione, but I'm not like you, I don't care about ancient wizarding laws or possible flaws in the system. To me this is just utterly boring stuff."

"Yes, and I'm about to accept that. I'm not angry at you for wanting to do something else, I'm just angry that I didn't get the same opportunity and that I will start right at the bottom like every other Hogwarts gradient when I'm going to apply for a job."

Ron looked at her puzzled. "What are you taking about?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked equally puzzled.

"Hermione, you don't have to get a job. That's what this whole thing is about, remember? That I will be able to provide for you and the baby. Besides, you already have a job in a manner of speaking. Your job is to look after the kid and do the housework."

Hermione stared at him totally aghast. "There is no way I'm going to become a stay at home mum," she protested. "As soon as I've finished with school, I intend to get a real job as well."

"Oh yeah? And who is going to look after the child? Because I don't think my mum and dad are going to be happy to keep taking care of him after we have finished school just because you want to work as well," Ron pointed out, getting angry and frustrated once again.

"That's what day care is for, isn't it? To make it possible for both parents to have a job." Hermione said, sounding a bit patronising.

"What the hell is day care?" Ron was at a loss now.

"It means that someone is looking after our child while we are working and is being paid for doing it. Ideally there are other kids as well, so our child won't be alone and learns to go along with other kids fairly early," Hermione explained.

"Let me get this straight, you want to give our child to strangers, just so that you're able to go to work?" Ron repeated unbelievingly.

"I admit it sounds bad if you say it like that, but basically yes," Hermione said.

"Hell no!" Ron shouted out. "We are not giving our child away to strangers just because you don't want to keep your side of the bargain."

"Excuse me what?" Hermione flared up as she sprang to her feet. "When exactly did we decide that I would stay at home, looking after the child while you can have a career? Because I certainly can't remember agreeing on something like that."

Ron looked at her totally baffled. "It's the way things are, Hermione. You are the woman, so it is your job to look after the children."

"Says who?"

"Everyone!"

"Well, too bad for everyone, because I want to have a career as well," she yelled and stormed out of the kitchen.

xxx

"I know it doesn't seem to be fair, Hermione, but Ron is right, it's your job to look after the child and his job to earn your living," Molly said soothingly while she was busy preparing dinner. "It may sound a bit old fashioned, but this is how it works in the magical world, and I for one always felt quite rewarded by taking care of the children."

"No offence, Molly, but I don't think that would be enough for me," Hermione said miserably, solely sticking to chopping up vegetables today as she didn't want to risk ruin everyone's Christmas by poisoning them. "I want to accomplish something besides being a mum."

Molly wasn't offended at all. "You know, before Bill was born I had something else in mind too than 'only' being a mum, but that instantly changed when I held him in my arms for the very first time. And then soon after Charlie came along and then the others and I was just too busy to even think about doing something else. I'm not saying it will be the same for you Hermione, but you never know, maybe being a 'mere' mum isn't as bad as you might think right now."

"I'm not thinking it will be bad, just that I'm sure it wouldn't fulfil me," Hermione whined.

"I think it would be possible that I continue to look after the child," Molly pondered. "But to be honest with you, I don't really want to do this. It is one thing to look after it while you are still at school, but raising another child for the next eleven years till it is old enough to go to Hogwarts, is not what I expected."

"Of course not, Molly, and I would never ask you to do that. That's why I came up with the idea to put her into day care. I would be able to work and our daughter could be with other kids of her age, making friends and learn how to share. It would be for her like having siblings, and if Ron and I decide to have another one, I think it wouldn't be so difficult for her to accept it."

"There is no such thing as day care in the wizarding world, and I don't think it would be a good idea to give the child into muggle day care. It could unintentionally reveal something about our world that could get you into trouble with the authorities," Molly argued.

Hermione sighed defeated. "But there has to be a way to have both, a job and a family. I can't believe no one has ever gone through the same predicament as I do."

"Oh I'm sure there are a lot of young witches nowadays who want to have both as well. But I think in the end they either yield to traditions, or their relatives agree to take care of the children."

Hermione nodded sadly.

"Maybe you can find a part time job," Molly suggested after a while. "I really wouldn't mind looking after the child 2 or 3 days a week. And I think it would be a good compromise for you between taking care of the child and getting professional recognition."

Hermione thought about this for a moment and then smiled. "I think I could live with that, for now."

Molly smiled back at her. "You'll see, Hermione, everything turns out to be fine. And who knows, maybe you will find looking after your child just as rewarding as I did."

xxx

After she had helped Molly as much as she dared to do today, Hermione went up to Ron's room, hoping that he would be in a good enough mood to discuss Molly's idea of her working 2 or 3 days of the week.

Ron wasn't there and she assumed that he hang out with Harry somewhere. Maybe he was even discussing their latest disagreement with him. Nervously she sat on his bed, waiting for him to come back.

"Hey!" he said when he entered his room about a half hour later, surprised that she was there.

"Hey!" she said back.

Then they suddenly started talking at the same time. "Ron I wanted to talk to you about something." "Hermione I've had an idea."

They both started laughing sheepishly. "Sorry, you go first!" Ron said generously.

"Eh, no, it's not that important," Hermione chickened out. "You go first!"

"All right!" Ron nervously took a deep breath. "Hermione, I've thought about the whole bloody situation. You know how much I hate the job at the ministry and you obviously hate the idea of becoming a stay at home mum, so… so what if we switch?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked totally taken aback.

"Honestly Hermione, sometimes you're a bit slow, aren't you?" Ron teased smiling, "I mean, you can go to work, doing whatever you want to do, and I'll stay at home, looking after our child and do the other stuff like cooking and washing the socks and whatever."

Now Hermione was at a complete loss of words. Did he really just suggest what she thought he did? Was he actually serious about this?

"So … what do you think?" Ron asked nervously when Hermione still hasn't said anything. "Should we do it that way?"

Hermione looked at him scrutinisingly. "Do you … do you really mean that?" she asked unsure.

"Yeah I do," Ron confirmed.

"And you do the cooking?" She still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Em ... well, yes … I mean, it can't be worse than yours, can it?" he replied a bit frightened.

To his utterly relief Hermione started to laugh. "No, I think it can't. Although I never tasted it myself, so …"

"Trust me, it was awful," Ron interrupted her.

"But what will the people say? I thought it is the way of things that the woman stays at home and the man earns the living," she asked still a little unsure that he actually meant what he had suggested.

"Screw them," Ron said vehemently. "Who cares what other people think? If there is even the slightest chance that it works for us, then I think we should at least try it."

"Are you absolutely sure about this? I mean you probably will be the only stay at home dad around here," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah well, I will also be the only seventeen year old dad around here so what difference does another first make?" he shrugged it off. "Besides, I was actually a bit jealous of you that you would be able to spend so much time with our kid while I'm stuck in some dingy and stuffy room most of the day. So I guess we both get what we actually want out of it."

Hermione beamed at him and then threw herself into his arms, kissing him happily on the mouth. "You are the best, Ron!"

"So it's settled then, you go to work and earn the money and I stay at home with the kid!" Ron smiled happily back.

* * *

><p><strong>It feels so good that I finally was able to post this chapter, especially as parts of it (a few scenes of Hermione's first cooking lesson and Ron's reaction to it, and very rudimentarily Ron's idea to switch places) were already written way before I even posted the first chapter of this story. <strong>

**Please let me know what you think, I would appreciate it! :D **


	16. Boxing Day Surprises

**I can't believe it's been like a million years since I last updated this story... I blame my muggle life for that, especially the part that includes work!**

* * *

><p><strong>16. Boxing Day Surprises<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, do you want to tell me what happened between you and Ron?" Ginny asked early in the morning on Boxing Day, when Hermione smiled dumbly to herself, lost in thoughts. "You two have been in an awfully good mood the last two days."<p>

"We had a talk and, well, we agreed on switching places," Hermione announced happily.

"Switching places?" Ginny repeated confused, having no idea what exactly Hermione meant by that.

"Yes! Isn't that great? It was Ron's idea actually, although I can't believe I haven't thought about it myself," Hermione babbled on. "I mean it is the obvious thing to do, isn't it?"

"Sure! What is?" Ginny asked, still haven't caught on to what Hermione was talking about.

"Me going to work while Ron is taking care of our child, of course!" Hermione clarified.

"You what?" Ginny cried out. "Did you really just say that you want Ron to look after your child? All by himself? Are you mental?"

Hermione frowned at her. "Of course I would want Ron to look after OUR child, why wouldn't I? In fact, I think he will be really good at it," she added confidently.

Ginny continued to look rather sceptical, "You do know that we are talking about my brother, don't you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her. "This is getting so old. Ron is more responsible-minded than you or anyone else in your family is giving him credit for."

"Is he now? I must have missed this transformation," Ginny said but then added under Hermione's stern gaze, "Fine, maybe you are right, but don't come complaining to me if Ron loses your child someday and can't remember where exactly."

"Oh very funny, Ginny," Hermione groaned in frustration.

xxx

"You know what that means, don't you?" Harry asked after he as well had heard the latest development among his friends.

"Care to elaborate?" Ron asked frowning, bracing himself to defend their decision.

"It means now that Hermione is going to earn the money, you will have to change the baby's nappies!" Harry grinned.

"Right! I forgot about _that_." Ron said alarmed, screwing his face up in disgust at this particular prospect. "Do you think I could train the kid to poop only when Hermione is around?" he asked hopeful.

"I guess you could try," Harry laughed at Ron's obvious distress. "Not sure it will work though."

"Stop laughing!" Ron demanded, cracking up himself now. "That's **not** funny!"

"Come on, _Dad_!" Harry said impatiently. "There is a snowball fight waiting for us, or are you to grown up for that all of a sudden?"

"Never!" Ron promised and hurried up to find his mittens among the dirty clothes on the floor.

xxx

Hermione nervously paced Ron's bedroom, waiting for him to come back inside. She had some news for him, or rather she had to tell him about a decision she had made just a few moments ago, and was a little afraid of his reaction now.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, contemplating the right way to tell him, that she didn't even notice when Ron finally turned up.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked when he found Hermione in his room, wearing down his already quite shabby wooden floor.

"What?" Hermione startled. "Uhm no, not exactly wrong." She cleared her throat nervously and continued before she could lose her nerves completely. "But I have to talk to you about something. And I'm pretty sure that you won't like it."

"Okayyy," Ron said a little concerned, throwing his wet mittens and woolly hat carelessly onto the floor. "What's up?"

"Well, you see, I got another owl from my parents before the holidays started. They asked if I wanted to come home for Christmas, or at least visit them sometime during the break." Hermione paused, expecting a reaction from Ron. But it was hard to tell what he was thinking, he was oddly calm, nodding slightly as he took her revelation in, and apparently waited for her to continue.

"I know I should have told you about it earlier, but I first needed some time to figure out myself what I want to do. And I have decided to do it," she finally informed him, preparing herself for his vehement protests.

But to her surprise he continued to stay calm and actually seemed to be pondering it over. "I have to say I kind of expected that you might want to see them eventually," he finally revealed.

"You did?" Hermione asked even more surprised now.

Ron shrugged. "Wasn't that hard to figure out, was it? I just wasn't sure if I should approach the subject, or if I should simply wait for you to make up your mind yourself. And then I kind of forgot about it anyway."

Hermione smiled at him, immensely relieved that he didn't seem to mind her going.

"Do you really think that's a good idea though?" he asked then, sounding a little concerned again. "I mean you are almost 8 months pregnant already and Madame Pomfrey said you should avoid too much stress. And considering the stress you had to go through last week…" he trailed off, feeling guilty as that was partly his fault. "So are you completely sure you can handle it?"

"I'm sure, Ron. It's going to be fine," Hermione promised him. "I mean it is Christmas after all, there is no better time to start over then now. But if they start annoying me again, I'll just leave. Or hex them."

Ron grinned at the last bit. "That's my girl!" he said and drew her close to kiss her. "Should I come too?" he asked after kissing her thoroughly for a while.

"I'd rather go alone if you don't mind," Hermione said sheepishly, biting her lip.

Ron nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it's probably better not to upset your parents more than necessary. Seeing you like this," he stroked her protruding belly affectionately, "might be enough to deal with for now." And Hermione agreed on this.

"Ron, do you think you could talk to your parents about our decision to switch places while I'm gone?" Hermione addressed the other subject that had been on her mind. "I mean if we really want to do this we have to do it as soon as possible, because I'd really like to start on the job right away, before the baby is born."

"Sure," Ron said at once although he really didn't want to have this talk with his parents yet, and certainly not alone, but he also didn't want Hermione to be present in case his parents reacted badly when they heard the news.

xxx

Hermione was nervous. This would be the first time she would see her parents after their fall out in the summer. She sighed deeply one last time, then rang the bell. After what felt like excruciating long moments, someone approached the door. Hermione held her breath in anticipation until her mother opened it. Both of them starred at each other, unsure what to say or do next.

Her mother's gaze wandered down to her bulging abdomen and Hermione insecurely crossed her arms in front of it. A pointless effort to cover it from her mother's view.

"Hi mom!" Hermione said insecurely.

"Hermione!" her mother said, sounding equally nervous, but after a moment's hesitation she engulfed her daughter into an awkward embrace. "It's so good to see you," she whispered relieved as if she had been unsure if Hermione really would show up.

"It's good to see you too," Hermione smiled and brushed a happy tear out of the corner of one of her eyes.

"Come on in, it's freezing out here!" Mrs Granger said and pulled her into the house. But before she closed the door behind them, her mother stopped in her tracks, looked around and asked bewildered. "Where is Ron? Isn't he coming too?"

"Uh, no, I first wanted to talk alone with you and dad," Hermione explained. "And I also wasn't sure if you'd wanted him here so ..."

Her mother sighed guiltily. "I guess I wasn't very nice to him, was I?"

"Yes, that is one way to put it," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but you have to understand that it was quite a shock for me when I found out about your … condition," her mother tried to explain.

"Well, it was a shock for Ron and me as well," Hermione said coldly. "And we … **I **really could have used your support and advice rather than your resentment."

"I know, and you have to believe me that I'm really sorry about the way I reacted," her mother pleaded for her understanding.

"It's okay. I sort of have forgiven you for that," Hermione lied as she didn't want to fight about that again. Not when she was honestly trying to forgive her parents for their behaviour and desperately wanted to start over with them.

"Thank you!" Mrs Granger said visibly relieved. "But Hermione, I need you to understand that I only reacted the way I did because I was in shock. I mean I know we didn't see much of each other over the last few years and I'm sure I don't know you as well as I used to do before … when you were younger…" Mrs Granger trailed off, unsure how to phrase her thoughts. "It's just that you have always been very ambitious and you always knew exactly what you wanted and … and I simply can't imagine that this is really what you want for yourself," her mother tried to explain herself.

"You are right, this isn't what I would have chosen for myself, but this is what has happened and even if you have a hard time believing it, I am happy, mum." Hermione assured her. "My life isn't over just because I'm having a baby now. On the contrary actually, I truly believe everything is turning out just fine. Ron is really great and his family and our friends are very supportive and are trying to help us cope with the situation."

"Other than your father and I you mean," her mother said bitterly.

Hermione sighed, obviously her mother didn't want to let it go. "Yes, but if you want to, you can be supportive too from now on. It's not too late, there will be plenty of things we could need your help with," she offered.

"Last time we were trying to help, you wouldn't accept it," Mrs Granger said accusingly.

Hermione groaned inwardly. "You were suggesting to take our baby from us. I know you meant well, but this isn't the kind of help we want or need."

"Fine, then why don't you let us know what we can do to be supportive and we'll try to do it?"

Hermione smiled at her mother, finally she seemed to understand what she, Hermione, wanted and needed from her. "For now all I need is to know that you are there for me, for us, if we need you, and that you try to be happy for me."

"I think I can do that," her mother smiled relieved. "Anything else?"

"Maybe a babysitter later on?" Hermione probed.

x

They were still standing in the hallway after their talk, Hermione even still in her coat.

"I'm really glad you are here, Hermione," her mother said again as she finally helped Hermione out of her coat. "I set up the table in the dining room," she continued, "and your father will be soon here too."

Hermione nodded and followed her mother into the dinning room.

"What would you like to drink?" Mrs Granger asked. "Tea perhaps? Or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate please," Hermione smiled and while her mother hurried into the kitchen to make it, Hermione took the time to look around.

The coffee table was set up perfectly, loaded with biscuits and cakes, bought of course not self-made, but that didn't bother Hermione in the least. She knew her mother was doing her best to make her feel welcome and those were her favourite bought biscuits after all.

Uncertain what to do next, Hermione bounced up and down on her toes while her gaze wandered restlessly around the room. These were her parents for heaven's sake and this was the house she grew up in, so why was she feeling like a stranger in her own home?

xxx

Ron felt like he had been staring at the clock for hours already, unable to concentrate on the open book in his hands, willing the time to go by faster, but in reality only 15 minutes had passed so far. Knowing that Hermione was alone with her parents was bothering him even more than he had hoped it would.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked as he entered the room, slumping himself onto the chair opposite of Ron.

"With her parents," Ron said glumly, finally turning his gaze away from the clock.

Harry frowned confused. "And why aren't you with her?"

"Because we both thought it would be better when she goes there alone," Ron grimaced. "For now at least."

"I see," Harry said, knowing exactly how Ron felt about this as he felt it too. "Don't worry!" he said, not sure if he did it to reassure Ron, or rather himself. "Hermione will be fine, she can handle this."

"I know," Ron sighed. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"So you just continue to stare at the clock until she comes back?" Harry probed.

"Basically yes," Ron confirmed," It's either that, or telling my parents that we plan to switch places as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, I think it is a really good idea and I'm sure your parents can easily be persuaded as well that this is the best for both of you." Harry said confidently.

"My dad maybe, but my mum might take offence that Hermione doesn't enjoy her lessons," Ron pointed out worriedly. "And I also don't think that she agrees with us that a working mum and a stay-at-home dad is such a great idea either," he whined, burying his head in his hands in frustration. "I mean it's not exactly traditional, is it?"

Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, there is only one way to find out."

Ron groaned miserably and finally closed the book he was holding the whole time with a loud thud. This caught Harry's attention. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the book as he hurried to follow Ron out of the room and up the staircase.

"Oh uh, Hermione got this new name book last week. I swear I have no idea where she gets them all from. This particular one for example is divided into what the author considers to be typical names for muggles and wizards and Hermione thinks it would be a great idea to pick one name of each for our son, you know, to symbolise his heritage or something," he rolled his eyes at this. "As if we haven't enough trouble already finding ONE name for him, now she wants us to agree on TWO! Can you even imagine?"

"Are you saying you still don't have a name for the kid if it is a boy?" Harry asked incredulous, trying to keep up with Ron who was still climbing the stairs.

"That's what I just told you, isn't it?" Ron groaned as he reached the next landing.

"But I thought you guys have already chosen names weeks ago?"

"We have chosen ONE name, for a girl," Ron clarified and pushed the door to his room open. "Which now probably means we have to find another girl's name as well. And I don't even have a clue if the name we've already agreed on is considered to be a muggle or a wizard's name, because I can't find it in here," he growled and threw the book angrily onto his bed.

"Well, you guys still have about two months left to think of names," Harry tried to console him, but thought it was more likely that the kid would end up without a name if it was indeed a boy.

Ron must have thought along the same lines, because he suddenly shrugged and said. "I guess if we can't find at least _one_ suitable name in time, our son will have to live with a girl's name instead, which might still be better than having no name at all."

"So, are you finally going to tell me then what this mysterious name is you have chosen for your possible daughter?" Harry probed.

"Nope!"

"Oh come on, I'm your best friend, I have the right to know it!" Harry whined.

"Forget it, Harry, I'm not telling you," Ron dismissed him. "Hermione and I have agreed that we won't tell anyone yet, which also includes you, Harry. Sorry!"

"Have I also mentioned that I'm the baby's godfather? And someone has to be able to interfere if you plan to name your child Millicent or Myrtle or something similar horrible," Harry argued his point.

Ron sighed, but considered this for a moment. What if the name they had chosen truly was horrible? He didn't think so, but hearing another opinion on the matter might be a good idea anyway, after all, he didn't want his kid to grow up hating their name. "All right, I'll tell you, but only you! So don't tell anyone else, okay? Not even my parents, or Ginny!" he insisted.

"I promise!" Harry agreed eagerly.

But before Ron could actually tell him, Molly stormed into the room. "RON! HARRY! Where have you been? I've been calling for you for hours, I need your help!"

When neither Ron nor Harry reacted she clarified, "NOW!"

"I'll tell you later," Ron murmured resigned as Molly ushered them out of the room.

xxx

Hermione still felt a little awkward and the conversations at the coffee table didn't help either to make her more comfortable. They all seemed to have silently agreed on avoiding any kind of potential dangerous topics and therefore continued to make small talk.

But soon they were out of save small talk topics and didn't know what else they could talk about without provoking an argument. And so they all three of them fell silent, awkwardly trying to avoid each others gazes.

Eventually her father must have decided that he had enough of this. "Is that boy at least going to marry you?" he asked suddenly, surprising them all.

"I don't know, dad," Hermione said, trying to keep her cool. "We haven't talked about that yet." She was sick of the question by now. Everyone kept asking her this as if she would know the answer. Truth was, she simple wasn't sure what she wanted herself. Did she want to marry Ron, or not? She loved him that much she was sure of, but marriage was something that she simply couldn't identify herself with yet. In fact she was glad they kept avoiding this topic at all. It was already strange enough to think of Ron as her boyfriend and father of her child, thinking of him as her husband was too much too soon and it actually frightened her.

"I thought so," her father said after awhile, earning himself a disapproving glare from Hermione.

"I still don't think it was the right dec…"

"Mum stop! You are doing it again!" Hermione interrupted her. "I don't need your lecture, I'm completely aware of my mistakes, thank you, but what is done is done and you lecturing me about it won't change anything, so please would you just stop?"

"I was just trying to say that …"

"I know what you were trying to say, believe me I do, but that isn't helping! Please, could we just change the subject?" Hermione pleaded.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

Not wanting to go back to the boring small talk, or even worse the awkward silence afterwards, Hermione too decided that the best course of action was to simply go for it.

"Madame Pomfrey estimated that the baby will be due near the end of February," she told her parents, beaming. "Which would be perfect, because that means I'll be able to better concentrate on the exams at the end of the school year. The pregnancy is making me so tired all of the time."

Her mother frowned at her, obviously thinking that Hermione still hadn't realised that her life was about to change drastically in a couple of months, and that school exams most likely won't be her first priority anymore after the baby was born. But she didn't say anything and forced a smile onto her face instead. Unfortunately too late, Hermione had already noticed her mother's scepsis.

That's why she told them then about Ron and her plans. But of course her parents weren't impressed by that either. On the contrary actually, their worst fears about Ron were proven right. He was useless, unable to take up the responsibility that a child brings along.

But on the other side they were immensely proud of their daughter who at least seemed to try to make the best out of her messed up situation and was still full of hopes to make something out of her life, and obviously she was convinced that Ron was worth her efforts too. And so both of her parents came to the conclusion to let them be for now, to at least give them the benefit of the doubt.

xxx

He really couldn't put it off any longer. He had promised Hermione that he would talk to his parents while she was away so that they could go through with their plan as soon as possible. And so Ron nervously made his way back downstairs.

He found his parents in the sitting room. His father was tinkering with some suspicious looking muggle device while his mother was busy knitting something, and by the colour of it, it was for her first grandchild again.

"Is everything okay?" Molly asked concerned when she noticed him lingering in the doorway.

"Yeah, sure. Everything is fine," Ron mumbled. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You tell me! You seem to be a little nervous and rather pale, so what is going on Ron?" she asked suspicious, but with a hint of concern too.

Ron sighed and finally walked into the room completely. "You see…" he trailed off, lost for words. "The thing is…" he tried anew, but broke off again when he looked into the expectant faces of his parents. This was so much harder than he had feared it would be.

"Hermione and I want to switch places," he finally blurted out and then hastened to explain this decision before his parents could protest. "We figured that we will be better off when I stay at home with the kid and Hermione goes to work."

Right after his announcement the room went very quiet while his parents were processing the news. Ron glanced anxiously at his mother, waiting for her to blow up at him any minute.

But the blaze of anger didn't come from Molly this time. Ron jerked in shocked surprise when his father started to shut instead. "Do you have any idea how fortunate you are that the Ministry agreed to give you this chance, Ron? You could at least try to be a little more grateful for that. I had to call in every favour to get you the job."

Ron had never seen his father so angry, and he actually felt bad for having to disappoint him like that, but on the other hand he simply knew that it was the right thing to do. "I know, and I am grateful, it's just, Hermione would be so much happier with this than I ever could be. And she also might actually be of help there and use this opportunity to build a career out of it." Ron defended himself. "I would never be able to that. I'm sorry, but I hate the job, it is the most boring thing I've ever been forced to do and that includes History of Magic!"

Arthur rubbed his forehead in frustration, calming down a bit in the process. "I know this is probably hard for you to grasp yet, Ron, but very soon you will be responsible for this little human being, and even though your mother and I are willing to help you out, this means that your days of being selfish are over. I am really sorry but you can't keep on doing as you please and lace around the whole day or having fun, expecting that others will do all the work for you."

For a moment Ron was too perplexed to argue back. But then he said angrily, "What in the name of Merlin are you talking about? I never said I want to lace around. Is that what you think mum is doing the whole day? I know that I am responsible for _my_ kid, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm just saying that I won't be the one earning the money in the near future, but I will do my part, taking care of the baby, helping mum with the extra chores and whatever else I have to do to support Hermione," he clarified.

Ignoring Ron's side blow about what he thought Molly was doing the whole day, Athur turned to his wife for help. "Molly, back me up here and talk some sense into the boy!" he almost pleaded.

"Actually I think that is a very good idea," Molly said nonchalantly. Ron and Arthur both looked at Molly in disbelief. Did she really just say that?

"Oh don't look at me like this!" Molly exclaimed at their shocked faces. "It couldn't be more obvious that these current arrangements aren't working well, could it? I mean you know that I love Hermione like my own daughter and I'd never let anyone say anything bad about her, but the truth is that I don't think she will get the hang of cooking any time soon. She probably ends up poisoning someone before that happens. And don't get me started on Ron's face and mood whenever he came home from work last week. It was terrifying. So if they are both happier when they switch places, then by all means let them do it."

Arthur gaped at her lost for words while Ron looked stunned, still not sure if this was really happening.

"And if you are too chicken to speak to the Ministry about it, Arthur, then I will do it," she added. "Hermione is such a talented young witch that they should be more than happy to have her."

"I never said Hermione wasn't talented, or unable to do the job," Arthur objected automatically. Then he sighed in defeat and said to Ron, "All right, I see what I can do for you, but if they don't agree on this, you or Hermione can look for a job yourself, understood?"

"Of course, dad, thank you," Ron beamed, certain that Hermione wouldn't have any problems finding a job if it came to that.

Arthur scrutinised his son for a moment then he picked up the muggle thingy he was tinkering with when Ron came in and said, "I'll be in my shed, getting over this shock."

Ron watched him until he had left before he faced his mother again. "Thanks a lot, mum!" he said and leaned over to kiss her cheek, "and I'll promise that I'll keep my end of the bargain and help you, no matter what."

Immensely happy with the outcome of "_the talk_" Ron was about to leave the room as well when Molly got hold of his arm.

"And where do you think you are going?" she asked sternly.

Ron turned around, looking puzzled. "To my room?"

"I don't think so," Molly said with a honeyed voice, tightened her grab on his arm and dragged him towards the kitchen. "You can help me prepare dinner. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

xxx

So far so good, Ron thought satisfied as he put the casserole into the oven. Molly had left him alone to do the laundry when she had noticed that he managed just fine on his own, and Ron was immensely proud of his accomplishment, even if he had to do it the muggle way as he wasn't of age yet.

Happily, but also quite tired all of a sudden, he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice to enjoy the momentary peace and quiet of the kitchen. But, as expected, it didn't last long. Ron was only able to take his first gulp of juice when the door literally burst open and his brothers bolted in.

"So dear little brother," George started at once. "How come you still haven't asked Hermione to marry you?"

Ron choked on the gulp of pumpkin juice he was just about to swallow and had to cough violently to clear his airways. "What?" he gasped, his face crimson from the struggle.

"George wants to know when you plan to make Hermione an honest woman," Fred explained.

Ron looked at them flabbergasted, not having expected this question at all, and certainly not from Fred and George. "I don't know! I haven't even _thought_ about that yet," he snapped angrily as soon as he could breathe again.

"Leave your brother alone!" Molly said as she came back into the kitchen with the laundry, cutting Fred's attempt at a response short.

"We are just concerned about the reputation of our family, dearest mother," George stepped in for his twin, sounding abnormally earnest. "We really don't want our baby brother to ruin it completely."

"Exactly," Fred agreed, "that's our job."

Ron scowled at them, but Molly kept her cool. "Your job is it to find yourself a decent job first, and then learn to feed yourself and do your own laundry," she said thrusting the pile of clothes she had been carrying into George's arms.

Ron smirked at that. Maybe he should have started to help his mother much earlier, having her entirely on his side was a nice change for once. George on the other hand only huffed at that, and mumbled something under his breath that faintly sounded a lot like 'women's work.' And he was quite lucky that Molly didn't seem to have heard him.

x

"Mum, do you think I _should_ marry Hermione?" Ron asked anxiously when Fred and George had finally left again.

"It's not important what I think, the question is if you want to marry her," his mother clarified.

"I want to marry her," Ron said immediately. "I guess, one day, I just never thought about doing that now. But we are having a baby, so wouldn't it be the right thing to do?"

"No it wouldn't!" Molly said and surprised Ron for the second time that day. "Of course it would be preferable if you two got married now that you are having a baby, but personally I don't think this fact alone should be the reason for a marriage, Ron. I rather would see the two of you getting married because that is what you both want to do and only if you feel ready for it."

Ron considered that for a moment. "And how do I know if I'm ready for it?"

Molly smiled at him. "You'll know."

Ron sighed. This was far more complicated than he had expected.

xxx

It was really strange how everything could change within a few hours. When Hermione had arrived she had felt awkward and unsure if she really was still welcome in her childhood home, in her family. And now she was sitting completely relaxed on the sofa in her parents sitting room and had a blast going through old photo albums with her parents, imagining what her own child might be like.

In fact she had so much fun that she didn't notice how much time had passed. Only when her stomach gave a huge rumble, she realised that it must have been past her usual dinner time already.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, Hermione, I didn't plan on making dinner tonight. I have to admit that I didn't expect you would stay that long," her mother admitted rather embarrassed, "so all we have left is some bread and cheese. Or I could warm up some canned soup for you."

"No, that's okay, mum, I never thought I would stay so long either," Hermione blushed. "And I'd be more than okay with bread and cheese, but I also could wait a little longer until I get back to the Burrow."

"Nah, we can't have that, how about some Chinese take out for dinner instead?" her father suggested, nudging Hermione lightly. "I imagine you hadn't that for quite some time."

"Perfect!" Hermione beamed at him.

x

While her father was gone to get the food, her mother hurried off to clear the coffee table and set it anew for dinner. Hermione offered to help, but her mother wouldn't want to hear about this, and so Hermione was suddenly all by herself.

Just to have something to do while she waited, Hermione has started to straight out the pillows on the sofa. When she also picked up the blanket, that was covering one side of the seating surface, to put it back in order too, she found the stain that Ron had left when he spilled his ice-tea, all those weeks ago during their disastrous visit in the summer.

Although it didn't exactly spark a nice memory, Hermione had to smile anyway when she found that reminder of Ron in her parents' living room. She was fondly tracing the stain when her mother came back with a pile of plates in her hands.

"I hoped it would faint with time," her mother remarked indicating the stain, "but it's still just as visible as it was back then. Maybe even more as the rest of the sofa is cleaner now."

Hermione bit back the laugh that was about to burst out of her and asked instead "Do you want me to help you get rid of it?"

Her mother sighed. "You can try if you want, although I really did everything imaginable, even some silly home remedies, but nothing worked."

Hermione smiled mysteriously, "Well, I literally might have a little trick up my sleeve that you definitely haven't tried yet."

Mrs Granger frowned, and Hermione pulled the sleeve of her sweater back to reveal her wand.

"Oh! Well, no, guess I haven't tried this one yet," her mother said in realisation, feeling silly that she hadn't thought about that at once when Hermione offered to help. Although maybe it wasn't so surprising after all. Of course she knew that her daughter was a witch, but come to think of it, she never actually has seen her perform magic. "You sure this isn't going to make it worse though," she asked anxiously, "I'd rather have a sofa with a stain then no sofa at all."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Trust me, mum! I know what I'm doing here." And before her mother could voice any more concerns, she pointed her wand at the stain and said, "Tergeo!"

They both watch the stain fade away, one rather satisfied with herself and the other one in fascination, until it was gone completely.

"That surly is a great trick," her mother said at last, still rather impressed with what she had seen just now.

"Actually it's just a rather simple spell," Hermione shrugged modestly. "There are way more complex and advanced spells and charms out there that still astound me, even though I'm surrounded by magic all the time."

"Yeah, well, it was rather impressive to me," her mother said. Then she frowned suddenly. "But I thought you aren't allowed to perform magic outside of school?"

Hermione smiled, "That's true, or better it was true, I'm of age now and so I'm allowed to use magic whenever and wherever I want. Unless I'm in the presents of muggles that is, but I think you and dad are an exception."

x

Hermione hadn't thought it would be possible, but somehow letting her mother be part of her life as a witch brought them even closer together that day than they had been in years. Maybe it was because for the very first time her mother was able to experience herself what being a witch actually meant for Hermione without feeling left out any longer.

And so Hermione spent the rest of the evening showing her parents some more magic and told them stories about her magical life that wouldn't have made much sense to them before they were able to see magic for themselves.

xxx

It was rather late when Hermione finally returned to the Burrow, and she felt rather guilty that she hadn't informed Ron about staying that long at her parents. In fact it had completely slipped her mind that he might be worried sick about her while she had a really good time with her parents.

But even though she had a good time with her parents, crossing the front yard now towards the crooked house with its friendly lit kitchen windows and the knowledge that her favourite people in the whole world were in there, gave Hermione a sense of homecoming that she never had felt in this intensity ever before. And so she almost started to run now to get there as fast as possible.

x

To her surprise she found Ron in the kitchen doing the dishes while Molly sat with a cup of tea in front of her at the table, listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network.

"You are back!" Ron exclaimed happy as he noticed her and went over to pull her in for a long kiss. His hands were wet and soapy against her cheeks and neck, but Hermione didn't care as she returned his kiss eagerly, glad that he wasn't angry with her for being late.

"Hermione dear, I'm sorry that we didn't wait with dinner for you," Molly said, getting up from her seat at once" but we saved you some food."

"That's fine, I really should have told you earlier, I already had dinner with my parents, but … god that smells so good, Molly," Hermione said and took the plate Molly held out for her, "and it tastes even better," she sighed contently after swallowing her first mouthful.

"Good," Molly smiled. "Ron made it."

"You did not!" Hermione insisted with her mouth full, totally amazed. "This is fantastic!"

Ron smirked at her. "Always the tone of surprise."

xxx

"How did it go?" Ron asked her later when they were alone in his room.

"All right, I guess," Hermione sighed relieved and plonked herself down onto the bed next to him. "It was a little awkward at first, but I think my parents have finally accepted that I make my own decisions now, and that we're going to have a baby."

"Great!" Ron smiled and put his arm around her to draw her closer. Hermione immediately snuggled against him and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body.

"By the way, you and my mother have something in common," Hermione said sleepily.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" Ron asked apprehensively not sure at all if that was a good thing.

"She too wants the baby to be a boy," Hermione smiled.

"Really?" Ron beamed, but then immediately became suspicious when he noticed Hermione's broad smile. "Why?"

"Because she doesn't like the name we picked for a girl," Hermione explained.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Ron asked alarmed, now thinking of Harry's argument that they should tell the name to someone in case it was horrible.

"Apparently my mother had a fellow student with the same name and she hated her," Hermione now snorted.

Ron shrugged relieved. "That's her problem then, not ours. I like the name and if we have a daughter I want to name her like that."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "That's what I told her too. And I think it offended her a little that I wouldn't take her objection to heart, but she stayed surprisingly calm and simply smiled it away after a while."

"So there is progress?"

"A little." Hermione sighed and snuggled even closer to Ron. "You are not angry at me for revealing the name to my parents, are you?" Hermione asked worried after a while, looking up to Ron.

"No, of course not," he said, kissing her forehead. "By the way, I promised Harry I would tell him as well," Ron admitted sheepishly. "You know, to get another opinion, and … well … he kind of begged me to tell him."

Hermione only smirked at that, and Ron took that as a sign that she didn't mind.

"Oh my mother also suggested that I should go to a muggle doctor to get an ultrasound examination to find out if it is a boy or a girl."

Ron looked at her astounded, "Muggles can do that?"

"Yes they can," Hermione affirmed.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes it is."

"And we could really find out the baby's gender?" This sounded too good to be true for Ron so he had to probe further.

"Actually we could do even more than that. We could see the baby, maybe even recognise some features of her face," Hermione revealed.

Ron was even more excited now. "And it truly is absolutely safe for you and the baby?"

"Yes Ron, muggles are doing this for years now, it's completely safe. So if you want to do that, I could make an appointment with a doctor first thing on Monday."

xxx

The next day was a Sunday and everyone slept in, everyone except Ron. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about the sound thingy Hermione had mentioned. It did sound amazing. Ron couldn't wait to find out more about his baby and this muggle invention seemed to provide just the way to make the wait a little less hard. So why was he suddenly having doubts about it? Hermione had assured him that it was safe, and of course he believed her, so this part wasn't what bothered him at all anymore...

When Hermione came into his room a few hours later to wake him up in time for breakfast, Ron had made his decision.

"Hermione, I was thinking about the sound thingy to find out the baby's gender and I don't want to do it," Ron revealed, sitting up in the bed, propped up onto his elbows.

"Oh, why not? You sounded very excited about it when I mentioned it yesterday," Hermione asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him.

"I know, and it is really tempting, but it's only about 2 more months and I kind of like the suspense, and now that we talked about this whole boy or girl thing, I also actually enjoy our arguments about the possible gender," he admitted sheepishly. "A few months ago I probably would have jumped at this chance without hesitation, but now that we've already waited this long, I want to continue waiting until I can meet my son properly, and not as a black and white image in a muggle's doctor office," he explained his decision.

"Fine with me," Hermione grinned. "And as I already know that it's going to be a girl, I don't actually need an ultrasound picture to confirm it anyway."

"Oh do you?" Ron went along with the joke. "If I remember correctly, you quit Divination after only a few months, and I'm sorry to tell you that, but you weren't very good at it in the first place. So I think it's quite obvious that you are misinterpreting the signs and it's going to be a boy like it is supposed to be."

"If we had a proper Divination teacher I'm sure I would have excelled," Hermione said angrily, trying to get away from Ron, but he wouldn't let her.

"Whatever you say, 'mione," he murmured against her lips, drawing her as close as her belly would allow him. "But I still think you suck at Divination," he laughed and Hermione started to punch him for that between kisses.


	17. You win some, you lose some

**Finally here it is, chapter 17. I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>17. You win some, you lose some<strong>

* * *

><p>Usually Arthur enjoyed the wee hours just before he had to go to work, especially when the kids were at home. He cherished those moments alone in the kitchen with his wife, drinking his tea while Molly was busting around preparing breakfast before the children would wake up and turn the house into a madhouse.<p>

Of course it wasn't the same anymore now that all their children went to Hogwarts, or had started their own lives already. He still loved spending some alone time with his wife, but what had made those moments in the kitchen so very special to him was that they could be over any minute, and so Arthur treasured them even more now that they only occurred during the children's holidays, before they would be gone forever.

But this morning Arthur was too restless to enjoy his favourite hour of the day. How was he supposed to explain to Alastor Gumboil, or maybe even the Minister of Magic himself, that Ron was quitting his job, and that now his highly pregnant girlfriend wanted to do it instead? It did sound strange even to him who knew his children. Maybe he should have put his foot down on this matter and should have insisted that Ron would continue this job like he was supposed to do. But no, he had given in as usual. Arthur sighed deeply and took another sip of his tea.

"Don't worry, they will love her," Molly said as if she had read his mind, and squeezed his hand reassuringly as she sat down beside him. "You'll see, she is going to win them over with her dedication and hard work ethic in no time."

Arthur smiled in gratitude and covered her hands with his free hand. "I guess, but that's a whole other point, isn't it? Is Hermione really capable of doing this job? I mean, being this far in her pregnancy already? Isn't that much too much stress for her?" he asked worried. "I don't want to endanger her, or my first grandchild because of something non-essential as too much work."

"It's only a week, she'll manage," Molly said confidently. "And you won't be far away if it turns out to be too much for her after all."

"Still, I'd feel better if she wasn't so determined," Arthur sighed again. "Not that there is anything wrong with her work ethic, but sometimes I think being a little less ambitious would do her good." Molly smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek lovingly, and Arthur was once more reminded why this was his favourite time of the day.

And of course their moment was suddenly interrupted by thundering footsteps on the staircase.

"I'm so sorry, mum, I overslept," Ron mumbled when he stumbled into the kitchen a few seconds later, and by the look of it, he was still half asleep. His hair was tousled and he was wearing his sweater backwards. "Shall I start with the eggs then?"

To be honest, Arthur was surprised to see Ron in the kitchen this early without being forced. Of course he knew that Ron was keeping his promise and had indeed been helping Molly over the past two days, but that he would actually get up this early to help making breakfast that Arthur had not expected.

Molly on the other hand seemed to have been sure that he would turn up because she simply smiled and let Ron take over. "How about you make porridge today instead?"

Not long after, Hermione joined them in the kitchen, already properly dressed and apparently ready for work. Ron handed her a bowl of porridge before he sat down next to her with his own breakfast. But whereas Ron dug in with gusto, Hermione only played with her food, seemingly not hungry at all.

"You sure you want to do this?" Arthur asked Hermione apprehensively, having been watching her anxiously the whole time. "They might not be thrilled about Ron quitting his job and you taking over for him, especially considering that you are pregnant."

"I am sure!" Hermione said without hesitation, suddenly sounding remarkably confident. "And I'm also prepared for any kind of objections they might have. Of course I do realise that being this far in my pregnancy isn't exactly the best time to start a job, but it's only for a few days, to give them an impression what I can do. And as I still have to go back to school, which I think isn't any less stressful these days, I don't think my pregnancy should be that big of a deal."

"Agreed," Arthur said, relieved that Hermione seemed to know exactly what she was up against. "I just wanted to make sure that you know what might be awaiting you today,"

"I have to say, I'm a little nervous though," Hermione admitted sheepishly. "I mean this could be my very first day of real work, and I really want to make a good impression."

Arthur smiled back at her, feeling much better now that he had made sure Hermione knew what could happen later on. "Don't worry, I'm sure they will love you. You are going to win them over with your dedication and hard work ethic in no time."

"Thank you Arthur!" Hermione beamed, and finally took a few bites of her food. Arthur regarded her fondly when he noticed the knowing look his wife was giving him across the breakfast table. He grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, silently apologising for stealing her comforting words from earlier to use them on Hermione now.

"You are going to be amazing," Ron said without a doubt in his voice," Much better than I ever was or ever will be, that's for sure."

"Don't tell!" Hermione said, faking shock, and then laughed as Ron scowled at her.

Arthur drained the last bit of his tea and got up. "Well then, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Hermione said, pushed her hardly touched bowl of porridge away and followed Arthur to the fireplace.

xxx

They arrived at the Ministry of Magic within seconds. Hermione felt a little nauseated, but she wasn't sure if that was because of using the Floo Network while being highly pregnant, or because she was only moments away from finding out if she had a future in Law Enforcement, or not.

They blended in with the crowed instantly. No one was looking strange at her, or whispered behind her back like they did at Hogwarts. Apparently a pregnant witch wasn't that unusual here, even if it was a still very young witch.

On any other day Hermione might have taken offence in the fountain in the entrance hall, but today she didn't even see it as she had other things on her mind. She was busy rehearsing all her arguments why she was perfect for the job.

Much too soon they had reached their destination and got of the lift. And of course they had to run into none other than Alastor Gumboil himself right in front of it. Suddenly Hermione felt awfully out of place here and all her carefully worked out arguments were gone. Not that she would have been able to voice them anyway because her mouth was completely dry and seemed to be full of cotton balls so that she was sure she wouldn't be able to speak again any time soon.

"Arthur! How are you? Did you have a nice Christmas?" Gumboil greeted him exuberantly. But before Arthur could answer him, he looked around and then asked confused, "Where is Ron? He is not back at school yet, is he? I was looking forward to work with him a little longer."

"Uhm no, school doesn't start for another week, but … well he is not coming back," Arthur said quickly, trying to get over this part as fast as possible

Alastor looked rather devastated by the news and Hermione felt even more insecure and out of place. "Why? What happened? I thought he enjoyed working here."

"You see Alastor, Ron uhm …, you have to know that he really loved the job, but …, Hermione here," Arthur put his arm around her shoulders and dragged her a little closer, "His girlfriend, she has always dreamt about getting into Law Enforcement, ever since she was a little girl."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically as if this was the truth.

"And then over Christmas Ron finally gave in and said she could ask you if you'd be okay with her taking the job instead."

"Oh, uhm, I uh," Alastor's gaze wandered uneasily from Arthur, to Hermione's face, to her belly, and back to Arthur again, obviously taken aback by these recent events.

"I know what this must look like," Hermione heard herself say, the cotton balls all of a sudden gone completely, "but please say yes. It's only five more days until I have to go back to school, so you have nothing to lose. But if you'll have me, I'd love to come back during the summer break, and by then the child will be born already so you wouldn't have to worry about this anymore," she said pointing at her belly.

Still not sure that she had convinced Alastor Gumboil yet, Hermione quickly continued before he actually could say no. "I know dealing with wizarding laws is a highly complex business, but that's actually what it makes so interesting to me. All I'm asking for is that you give me a chance to prove myself to you."

Having the feeling that she had done everything in her power of making it clear to Alastor Gumboil that she not only wanted the job, but was also perfect for it, Hermione now waited anxiously for him to make his decision.

"You know young lady, I like your enthusiasm," Alastor Gumboil said at last. "So yes, I'll give it a try."

Hermione squealed in happiness, "Thank you so much, I promise you won't be disappointed."

Arthur was immensely relieved too, this went much better than he feared it would. "Well, then, have fun," he told her. "And remember, if you need me, Hermione, my office is right down this corridor. You can come by any time, for any reason."

"Thanks Arthur," Hermione smiled grateful, and then followed Alastor Gumboil to her new "office".

x

The room looked indeed as horrible as Ron had described it, and for a fleeting moment Hermione was too overwhelmed with the task at hand. How was anyone supposed to get at least some form of order into this mess? But then she composed herself by taking a couple of deep breaths and went over to the desk. She'll simply start with one pile and then work her way through the next one after that.

And soon she was lost in a world of strange inventions, bold bending of laws, or outright breaking them.

When Hermione looked at the clock after what she thought were only a few minutes, she couldn't believe how much time had passed already. She had been so absorbed into all these fascinating files and had so much fun looking up the laws, that she had completely forgotten the time.

And by the end of the day there actually was one less pile of folders on the desk and though Hermione was very tired, she also immensely proud of herself.

xxx

"Alastor wouldn't stop praising Hermione's work," Arthur said proudly at the dinner table.

"It was actually a lot of fun. You wouldn't believe the crazy inventions I found, some of them are violating the law in several different ways, and others are just downright sick, but all in all it is the most interesting thing I've ever done," Hermione told them happily.

"Just my luck, I must have gotten all the utterly boring folders then," Ron said sarcastically, but was in fact happy that their plan worked out so well.

"So how was your day?" Hermione finally asked him when everyone else was either busy eating, or engrossed in conversation. "You are still okay with us having switched places, aren't you?" she asked concerned.

"Of course I am. Mum made me practise housekeeping spells with a spoon," Ron said rolling his eyes. "Can you believe it? I don't think I've ever felt sillier about anything in my life. I can't wait till I'm finally of age and can use magic at home."

Hermione smiled at him, he actually seemed to be fine with their deal, which was great because she surprisingly loved working at the Ministry very much and the thought of having to cook and clean the whole day again frightened her a little. "So how did it go then? Were you able to get the movements right?"

"No idea, mum said it looked good, but if you don't actually do it you'll never know for sure, do you?" Ron screwed up his nose while he contemplated if he actually had done it right, or if Molly had just told him that to encourage him.

"I'm sure you did great!" Hermione said and squeezed his hand that rested next to hers on the table, assuring. "If your housekeeping spells are anything like your cooking skills, then you don't have to worry about them at all, because your cooking is fantastic," she said proud, and took another forkful to prove her point.

Ron blushed at her compliment, but couldn't help beaming happily as well.

xxx

The next morning Hermione couldn't wait to go back to work. She had found a few pages of an invention that sounded quite interesting just before it was time to go home the day before, and now she was eager to track down the rest of it.

And so it was no surprise that she was soon so absorbed into her work again that she didn't notice how fast the time passed by. Only when the child inside started to kick her almost violently did she become aware that it was already past her lunch time.

"You really are your father's child, aren't you?" Hermione asked the baby inside her fondly, poking the food or fist that was trying so desperately to get her attention. "So does that also mean Ron is right and you are going to be a boy? Because I'm not sure if I can handle two of you!"

But the only answer she got was another strong kick, and most likely against her bladder too, because she suddenly had to pee quite urgently. "Fine, you win," she muttered. "But don't you think this is going to become a habit. As soon as you've lost the control over my bladder we are going to do things differently, understood?"

x

"Ah Hermione, there you are!" Alastor Gumboil greeted her when she came back from her lunch break. "I was just about to check up on you seeing as I haven't heard from you the whole day. Is everything alright? Do you need anything?"

"No thank you, I'm fine, I stumbled across a very interesting document yesterday and kind of lost track of time over it," Hermione explained herself sheepishly.

"Ah, I see, well then, don't let me keep you from it any longer," Alastor smiled, "but I sincerely hope you'll tell me all about it when you are finished."

"Sure, I …,"

"What is _she_ doing here?" a piercing voice said behind her. Slowly Hermione turned around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy of all people.

"Miss Granger," he said sarcastically through gritted teeth, "How very delightful seeing you here." No one has ever looked at her with so much hatred in their eyes, and Hermione backed away a little to bring some distance between him and her.

"Mr Malfoy," Hermione said frostily. The tension in the room was almost electrical, and even the usually cheerful Alastor Gumboil must have noticed this, because he gently shoved her into the direction of her office and said in a most serious sounding tone, "Hermione, why don't you go back to work and let me handle this?"

Relieved Hermione left them, although she felt like she should have stayed to defend herself if necessary because she was sure Lucius Malfoy would try to put her into the worst light possible. For a moment she pondered if she should try listening to them, but then decided against it, sure that it would look quite bad if someone found her hidden behind a desk or such, spying on a private conversation. And so she rather decided to prove everything Malfoy might say about her wrong with her actions instead of arguments.

x

"You can't be serious, Alastor. Do you have any idea who she is?" Malfoy hissed angrily.

"She is a very competent young witch that makes an exceedingly good job," Alastor Gumboil said full of pride.

But Lucius Malfoy didn't even pay attention to this and simply continued as if Alastor hadn't said anything at all. "So you are telling me that you don't know that she is the reason why a lot of most respected ministry employees had to take their children out of Hogwarts?"

"What? No, I …"

"I warn you Alastor, if she is allowed to stay it will have consequences for you and the Department of Law Enforcement. And I don't think that losing the department's fonts is what you had in mind when you hired her, had you? You might even have to let people go when you can't pay them anymore. Is that truly what you want?" Lucius Malfoy inquired threatening.

"Of course not, but …"

"I'd really like to know what the head of your department, or even the minister himself, has to say about this."

"You wouldn't dare!" Alastor said getting pale.

"I wouldn't dare what? As a member of the wizarding society, and as someone who does a lot for the ministry, it is my responsibility to have an eye on its reputation. Dumbledore might not care about the reputation of his school and is acting deaf to the concerns of his most presentable students and their parents, but this doesn't mean the same should happen at the ministry, should it? Turns out that the ministry has lost a lot of its former prestige already so fomenting trouble within due to one silly girl, should be prevented, wouldn't you agree?"

"I ..., I don't …," Alastor stumbled, turning around to look in the direction Hermione had disappeared to.

"I knew I could count on you, Alastor," Lucius sneered, patting him on the shoulder.

xxx

Hermione still couldn't believe it, only minutes after she had left Malfoy and Gumboil to go back to work, she was sent home. And on top of it, with no adequate explanation either. Of course she knew that it was because of Lucius Malfoy. He must have told Alastor Gumboil something that made him do this to her. But annoyed her most was that he didn't even have the guts to tell her that himself, no, he had sent some office boy to give her the news that she had to leave and wait for further instructions at home, but that her time at the ministry was most likely over. And so she now waited together with Ron and Harry for her final verdict.

Ron paced the room, muttering curses and swear words that he equally divided between Lucius Malfoy, the whole Ministry of Magic and Alastor Gumboil in particular, but this time Hermione didn't even try to stop him, on the contrary actually, she was glad he did it so she wouldn't have to do it herself.

Harry had at first tried to encourage her by telling her that they simply couldn't be so stupid to let her go, but now he was just sitting next to her, giving her his silent support instead.

Just when she thought she simply couldn't wait any longer, the door opened and a very solemn looking Arthur appeared. "Hermione, I just had a message from Alastor Gumboil. He said he tried everything, but in the end it wasn't his decision to make. In other words, you are not allowed to come back tomorrow, or anytime soon for that matter."

"I … what? But I thought …I thought I was doing a good job," Hermione whispered defeated.

"He said that the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement is concerned that the job is too strenuous for you in your condition, and that's why he decided to employ a more qualified person, someone with a real education in Law Enforcement and a few years of experience. If you ask me, he was threatened."

Hermione was devastated. It had only been two days, but they had been enough to make her realise that this was what she wanted to do with her life. Going into Law Enforcement was exactly the way that might help her making a difference in the world, not only to help the people, but all kind of magical creatures as well. And it also provided the kind of challenge that she so desperately was looking for.

But of course Lucius Malfoy had to intervene yet again. And this time there was no Dumbledore around to help her. It was quite obvious that Lucius had friends among the highest ranks within the ministry, friends with the power to get rid of her.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione, I know how much you wanted to do this," Harry said, finally breaking the silence that had settled over the room after Arthur's announcement.

"It was perfect, Harry," Hermione said sadly, tears rolling down her face. "It was interesting, challenging and I actually had the impression that I'd be able to make a difference there. Not exactly by arranging the folders obviously, but due to learning about the law and earning the respect of my co-workers which might have led to a more important position within Law Enforcement. Maybe I really could have helped magical creatures like house-elves one day."

"And who says you won't be able to do that?" Ron said rather forcefully, making Hermione jerk in surprise. "Lucius Malfoy won't be around forever to mess things up.

Tell you what Hermione, keep studying the law, get your 20 something NEWTs and graduate from Hogwarts with flying colours and then you'll show them. Make them regret the day they chose to fire you. Who knows, maybe you will even become the Minister of Magic one day."

"You really think so?" Hermione asked self-consciously.

"I know so!" Ron emphasised, getting down on his knees in front of her and brushed her tears away with his sleeve, "If you want to that is."

"Thanks!" Hermione managed to smile at him, "There is one problem though, they only teach 13 classes at Hogwarts and I already quit Divination and Muggle Studies, so I won't be able to get my 20 something NEWTs even if I tried."

xxx

The last few days of their Christmas holidays went by super fast. And even though Hermione wasn't working anymore, Ron had kept his promise to his parents and had continued to help his mother. Of course he would never admit it out loud, but he actually really enjoyed cooking and he couldn't wait to try out all the spells and charms his mother was teaching him with a real wand and not a wand substitute like a spoon. After all, cleaning up with magic was so much more fun than doing it the muggle way.

And then it was already time again to get back to Hogwarts. Molly hugged and kissed them all goodbye as they lined up in front of the fireplace for their journey back. Once more their fireplace was linked to the one in McGonagall's office, though Ron suspected that this time it was rather for Hermione's benefit than Harry's.

Ginny went first, closely followed by Harry. Then it was Ron's turn. He stepped into the fireplace and gave his mother a last small smile before he started to swirl around as the Floo Network sat into motion, and the next thing he was aware of was McGonagoll's office. As soon as he stopped spinning, he lost his balance and tumbled out of the fireplace, landing face down on the carpet in front of it.

He had just managed to get back onto his feet when the fireplace lit up again and Hermione stumbled just as ungraceful as he out of it directly into his arms, sending him right back onto the floor once more. Thankfully Ron was quick-witted enough to support Hermione during their fall so that they didn't squash her pregnant belly between them.

"Gosh you are heavy!" he groaned from underneath her, trying to get her off of him.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Hermione cried out indignant, but eventually helped by rolling off onto the floor next to him.

"Thanks," Ron said and quickly got up.

"Ron, could you … I really need some help here," Hermione said lying on her back and having trouble getting up on her own. Watching her struggle awfully reminded Ron of a bug trying to get back onto its feet and he couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight.

"Oh very funny," Hermione spitted angrily, but accepted his hand anyway. As soon as she was securely back on her feet again, she shoved him away and stormed out of the office.

"Oh come on Hermione, it _**was**_ funny!" Ron called after her.

"You try being pregnant for once," Hermione snapped angrily, but finally stopped and let him catch up to her.

"You know, maybe that's not such a bad idea," Ron said thoughtful, "Do you think if I take some Polyjuice Potion with your hair in it …"

"Don't even think about that," Hermione warned him, horrified, "That would be so creepy and not to mention rather humiliating too."

"I just thought that …"

"NO!"

Ron grinned. "You know I was just kidding, right? I mean, I do think it might be kind of cool to find out what it is like to be pregnant, but there is no way I want to be you, honestly, that would be so gross."

"Well, thank you Ron!" Hermione screeched highly offended and run off again. Ron frowned after her, wondering what he had done now, when it dawned on him what it must have sounded like.

"Hermione wait! You know what I mean, not gross because I think you are gross, but rather that it would be gross because you are my girlfriend and therefore it would be kind of strange and highly embarrassing for both of us and really awkward too, and … well, I think you get the picture. It's just a no-go. In fact the only worse fate I could imagine is if someone wants me to turn into Harry," he finished with a shudder.

"Yikes," Hermione exclaimed alarmed, coming abruptly to a halt now, "Promise that you are never going to do that either. I don't think I could look at you or Harry the same way ever again if you did that. It would be just too … gross and awkward."

Ron smirked, "Fine, no turning into Harry any time soon, I promise. But only if you kiss me now."

Hermione bit her lip timidly, look around and then quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Seriously?" Ron asked amused. "I think you can do better than that." He cupped her face with both his hands and drew her towards him until their lips met in a much more passionate kiss.

"Ugh, that is easily the most disgusting thing that I've ever had the misfortune to see. I can't believe you are still allowed coming back to school."

Ron and Hermione jerked apart, startled and highly embarrassed at being caught by Draco Malfoy.

But while Ron only went bright red, Hermione chose to attack. "The better question is why are _**you**_ still coming back to school, if it's so disgusting around here these days? You and your father obviously think that Hogwarts is a waste of time, so what are you still doing here? Did Durmstrang turn you down or something?"

"It's none of your business which school I choose to attend," Malfoy hissed through gritted teeth.

"Choose? It rather seems to me like they don't want you in any other school, and now Hogwarts is stuck with you," Hermione challenged him.

"Shut your filthy mouth, Mudblood, or you'll regret it!" Malfoy said angrily, drawing his wand to point it at Hermione who already had her wand at the ready as well.

Ron went from bright red to rather pale in mere seconds and quickly got between Hermione and Malfoy's wand which now was directly pointed at his chest, almost touching it.

"Oh huh, look at the Weasel King here!" Malfoy sneered as if he had an audience, "Trying to protect his filthy Mudblood girlfriend. That's a first. Aren't_ you_ usually the one hiding behind _her_ back?"

"What in heaven's sake is going on here?" McGonagall interrupted them, obviously on her way back to her office judging by the stack of parchments and books she was carrying.

"Nothing!" all three of them said in unison and Hermione and Malfoy quickly put their wands away.

"Well, then you probably don't mind when I'm taking 10 points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin for _nothing_, do you? Now get back to your respective Common Rooms, and if I see any you fighting over n_othing_ ever again, I'll put you all in detention together for a whole week."

x

"What the hell is was that about?" Ron yelled at Hermione as soon as they were out of earshot from Malfoy and McGonagoll. "He could have easily hurt our baby if he had chosen to actually hex you."

"Oh please, he is too much of a coward to actually do anything, especially without his cronies around," she countered.

Ron only threw her an angry look and Hermione admitted defeat. "I'm sorry, okay? But those Malfoys really get to me. First Lucius Malfoy got me kicked out of the Ministry, and now I also have to put up with his stupid son. It was just too much."

Ron sighed. "Believe me, I totally get that, Hermione, but you are the one carrying our child, so could you please be the sensible one in this relationship again?"

Hermione scowled at him. "Fine, I'll try," she promised. "But then you better make sure that this spineless ferret stays away form me, or I can't guarantee for anything."

"Thank you!" Ron said relieved. "Because you have no idea how hard it is for me being the voice of reason for once. It's time this little bugger finally gets out of there so that I won't have to worry about him getting hurt before even meeting him just because his mother decides to take on all the Malfoys and the complete Ministry of Magic at the same time!"

"Oh I see, you are only worried about your _son _and not me, aren't you?" Hermione exclaimed in mock indignation.

"Hell yes, in fact I'd be more worried about Malfoy than you," Ron grinned. "After all I know first hand what you can do with this wand of yours if you want to."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Leave a review and tell me ;)<strong>


End file.
